Two halves of a soul (Traducción)
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Brienne realmente cree que es una coincidencia que Cersei Lannister comience a ser muy cruel con ella después de ver su marca del alma en una fiesta de pijamas. No lo es. [Traducción autorizada de "Two halves of a soul" de la autoría de angel-deux publicada en AO3]
1. Si me insultas, ¿puedo golpearte?

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Game of Thrones» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Este es un fic de la autoría de **angel_deux **quien lo tiene publicado en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**Two halves of a soul**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español.

¡Thank you for the opportunity!

Para **Sophie Mene**, porque compartes mi pasión por el león y la doncella.

* * *

**Capítulo I: Si me insultas, ¿puedo golpearte?**

Su marca del alma es una espada. Eso no es una sorpresa. La sorpresa es que ella tenga una en absoluto.

La suya aparece cuando ella tiene ocho años. Uno de sus compañeros de fútbol la ve cuando está usando una camiseta sin mangas en la práctica. Está en su hombro izquierdo, justo fuera de su alcance.

Las marcas del alma de cada persona son diferentes, aunque hay toda una industria dedicada a los expertos que discuten una y otra vez sobre lo que significan: ¿pueden decidir qué tipo de amor será con la colocación de la marca? Si obtienes la marca antes, ¿significa eso que te encontrarás con tu alma gemela pronto? Si está en blanco y negro, ¿eso significa que tu alma gemela morirá? Hay evidencia que respalda cada argumento, y hay excepciones a cada afirmación, y todo esto es un desastre porque a la mayoría de las personas ya no les importan las marcas de alma. También hay toda una industria dedicada a eliminarlas.

Brienne no va en busca de orientación, no quiere saber. Ella está feliz de que exista. Tiene que hacer algo de yoga creativo con un espejo de mano para verla, y lo hace a menudo, solo con ganas de que se lo recuerden. La hoja de la espada reluce. Es casi dorada, y brilla a la luz de su baño. Casi se parece a la luz del fuego lanzado sobre ella. Hay una gema roja en el centro de la empuñadura. Ella se para en el espejo de su baño y sostiene el dispositivo de mano, inclinándolo justo para que pueda ver la espada.

«Tengo un alma gemela. Yo. Alguien me amará».

* * *

Para cuando es una estudiante de secundaria, la marca del alma es una vieja noticia. Ella consiguió la suya antes que la mayoría de sus compañeros. Sus amigos más cercanos: Robb y Sansa, obtuvieron la suya en sus respectivos primeros años de escuela secundaria. Su primo Jon consiguió la suya a los doce. Su mejor amigo: Sam Tarly, gritó en voz alta en química hace tres semanas cuando apareció un símbolo en el interior de su muñeca. Brienne la ha tenido desde que tenía ocho años. La mayoría de las personas probablemente ni siquiera recuerdan que ella tiene una.

Su padre había sido amable cuando ella era más joven. Le dijo que ella crecería en sus miradas. Dijo que cada niña es torpe y desgarbada a los ocho, diez y trece. Probablemente algún día le dirá que toda mujer es incómoda a los treinta. Nunca la hizo sentir que no merecía una marca del alma, aunque todavía recuerda su sorpresa cuando le dijo que tenía una. Todos a los que ella se los ha mencionado desde entonces han sido menos amables.

Ella y Robb apenas se conocían cuando la consiguió. Fue el primer año que estuvo en su equipo de fútbol americano. Ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo después de que él se riera ante la idea de que una chica tan grande como ella pudiera tener un alma gemela. Su madre, Catelyn, estaba mortificada, lo castigó y lo reprendió ferozmente delante de todos, lo que hizo que Brienne se sintiera peor, y luego invitó a Brienne y a su padre a tomar un helado para probar y hacer las paces. Podría haber sido terrible, excepto que la hermana pequeña de Robb, Sansa, también estaba allí. Sansa era demasiado educada y romántica para estar de acuerdo con Robb. Prácticamente se desmayó ante la idea de que un chico podía enamorarse de Brienne en cualquier momento, e insistió en que su joven alma tenía suerte. Ella siempre ha sido la que templa al resto de sus hermanos, por lo que Robb apareció cuando terminaron sus conos, y su segunda disculpa fue mucho más sincera que la que su madre le había obligado a darle.

«Solo tienes que tener una piel más gruesa» le dijo su padre después. «Tener más de un sentido del humor». Probablemente no tenga mucho más a los diecisiete años que ella cuando tenía ocho años, pero Robb tiene suficiente buen humor para los dos.

* * *

King's Landing es una escuela lo suficientemente grande como para evitar chocar con las personas que no te gustan, pero Sansa hizo las cosas más difíciles al intentar ser porrista. Robb sintió dolor cuando anunció sus intenciones, no por el deporte en sí, sino porque temía por su hermana menor.

—Es como tirarla a los leones —dice.

—A una leona —le recuerda Brienne. Están viendo las pruebas de Sansa desde la parte superior de las gradas en el gimnasio, compartiendo una bolsa de papas fritas empapadas de la pizzería en la calle. Cersei Lannister, la animadora principal, se sienta aburrida mientras Sansa realiza perfectamente una rutina que ella misma coreografió. Robb y Brienne están irritados en su nombre. Ellos y Jon pasaron horas ayudando a Sansa a practicar. Cersei al menos podría pretender ver el segundo vertiginoso.

—El hermano es peor —insiste Robb. Brienne se burla. Ella encuentra sus ojos en el gemelo de Cersei, donde él descansa contra la pared al lado de la puerta del vestuario, luciendo artísticamente aburrido como siempre, con su línea de la mandíbula perfecta y sus rizos dorados. Sus ojos verdes están demasiado lejos para verlos en las gradas, pero, por supuesto, tiene ojos verdes. Es la etapa larvaria de un modelo de portada de novela romántica. Es un jugador de fútbol, así que, por supuesto, Robb lo odia, por no decir nada sobre el hecho de que presiona los botones de la gente como si estuviera esperando una calificación aprobatoria. Jaime Lannister es precioso, como su hermana, y también es cruel como ella. Pero Brienne prefiere sus insultos. Son directos y no muy inteligentes. Sí, ella es fea y basta y de hombros anchos, ¿qué más da? Son el tipo de insultos que solía escuchar, y se han convertido en un ruido de fondo.

—Me llevaré por delante al hermano cualquier día —dice ella.

* * *

Sansa forma parte del equipo, porque, por supuesto, lo hace bien, y de repente, Cersei Lannister está en todas partes. Ella está esperando para hablar con Sansa por la mañana cuando Brienne normalmente va al casillero de Sansa. Ella está conduciendo a Sansa a casa después de la escuela en su Audi. Ella se presenta a la casa de los Stark los fines de semana, mientras que Robb, Brienne y Jon están acurrucados alrededor de la televisión en la sala de estar. Los chicos se ponen tensos siempre que Jaime está presente, pero ignoran completamente a Cersei cuando está sola. Brienne desea poder hacerlo; su indiferencia parece molestarla, mientras que el miedo de Brienne solo la hace más aguda. —Ella siente sangre en el agua —le dice Jon una vez. —No puedes dejar que te toque.

Si solo fuera así de fácil.

Es peor porque Sansa no parece darse cuenta. Ella siempre ha sido un poco voluble e ingenua. Catelyn dice que ser amiga de Brienne (sin el sentido racional y consciente de sus deberes) ha ayudado a Sansa, pero no la ha hecho inmune. Sansa escucha las palabras de Cersei, y ella considera que sus halagos son de verdad, y se sonroja felizmente por los cumplidos que no son serios. Entonces cuando Cersei llama a Brienne «tan interesante y tan única» de esa manera dulce que tiene, Sansa sonríe a Brienne en acuerdo. Jaime, apoyado contra una pared cercana, se ríe.

No es como si no trataran de proteger a Sansa. Pero ella se enoja con Robb cuando él sugiere que Cersei podría no ser una buena elección de amiga, y no ayuda que su hermana pequeña Arya insista en que Cersei abofeteó a uno de los perros de la familia cuando se acercó demasiado a ella.

—Le dio una horrible bofetada. Nymeria lloró —dice, pero Sansa se niega a creerlo, porque Arya tiene la costumbre de inventar cosas, y ella y Arya tienen una relación tumultuosa en el mejor de los casos. Los hermanitos Bran y Rickon son más fáciles de comprar: creen que los Lannister son maravillosos porque Jaime lanzó una pelota de fútbol con ellos una vez mientras esperaba a su hermana. A Jon no le gustan ninguno de ellos, pero su habilidad para fingir neutralidad es legendaria.

—Si Cersei es la amiga que quiere, entonces Cersei es la amiga que debería tener —dice con seriedad a los abucheos y a las risitas incrédulas del resto de ellos, a excepción de Sansa, que aplaude y mueve los asientos para que esté junto a Jon en el cómodo sofá. En lugar de en el suelo con Robb. Ella le saca la lengua a Robb y Brienne, después; su lealtad se compra fácilmente.

Theon Greyjoy, que ha estado viviendo en el sótano de Stark y parece irritar a todos, excepto a Robb y Sansa y, a veces, a Catelyn, se muestra sereno al respecto.

—Ella lo resolverá con el tiempo —dice un día, hojeando una revista—. No estoy preocupado.

* * *

Sansa llamaría a Brienne, Robb y Jon sus mejores amigos, con un subsidio ocasional para Arya si se sienten bien, pero siempre ha sido una de esas chicas que parece hacer amigos en todas las clases que tiene. Chicas guapas como Margaery Tyrell. Chicas feroces y rebeldes como Shae y Ros. Presentó a Brienne a Renly Baratheon y su novio, el hermano de Margaery, Loras, y son fácilmente sus amigos más cercanos, aparte de los Starks. Ambos toman clases de justos y pasan la mitad de sus fines de semana en ferias heroicas de mierda, donde se visten como personas que viven durante la Era de los Héroes. Brienne no tiene idea de cómo Sansa los conoció.

Consideró brevemente, antes de darse cuenta de por qué Renly y Loras pasaban tanto tiempo juntas, que Renly podría ser la otra portadora de su marca de alma, pero la suya es una cornamenta de ciervo enclavada en flores azules, y la usa con orgullo en su brazo, además de que es muy gay.

A pesar de su ecléctica colección de amigos, Sansa tiene la suficiente gracia social para saber no mezclar grupos si no quiere un desastre. Así que es irritante y un poco desconcertante que ella no vea el problema con insistir en que Brienne vaya a su pijamada cuando Cersei Lannister también estará allí.

—A ella le gustas —insiste Sansa—. Dice que eres interesante.

Brienne suspira, y ella no dice que a Cersei solo le gusta usarla para afilar la espada de su ingenio, como en el combate, excepto que, en lugar de cuchillas, ella está usando su lengua, y en lugar de entrenar para aprender a luchar, está entrenando para aprender cómo ser un dolor atroz en el culo para cualquiera que pueda estar debajo de ella, socialmente.

Pero es Sansa quien se siente honrada de que Cersei quiera venir a su pijamada, y ella mira a Brienne con sus grandes ojos azules y su expresión suplicante, y Brienne se rinde.

* * *

Por suerte para Brienne, hay una persona invitada a la pijamada que Cersei parece odiar amargamente, por lo que Brienne se desvanece en segundo plano más de lo que nunca ha podido en su vida. Sansa conversa con Shireen Baratheon y Jeyne Poole en el otro lado de la sala, y Brienne permanece inmovilizada en el otro, observando el tenis verbal entre Cersei Lannister y Margaery Tyrell. Margaery tiene una voz de miel y es más dulce que Cersei en su forma más falsa, y hace que todas sus púas suenen como flores inocentes que caen a la alfombra del suelo donde camina. Ella es más bonita que Cersei de una manera delicada, aunque Cersei tiene su ritmo por la belleza descarada, según piensa Brienne. No es que ella sea una gran juez, pero las miradas de Cersei nunca han sido su problema. Aun así, bajo los ojos críticos de Margaery, ni siquiera la belleza de Cersei es segura, y la animadora principal en realidad se ve sorprendida por una vez. Es una clase magistral en el tipo de pelea insignificante por la que Brienne nunca ha tenido mucho tiempo, y está fascinada. Ella considera bajar las escaleras para tomar unas palomitas de maíz.

Mientras que ella es brutal con Cersei, Margaery solo se muestra amable con Brienne, sin ninguna de las burlas que Brienne espera de la mayoría de las personas fuera del clan Stark. Habla sobre el último viaje de Loras y Renly a una feria heroica, y sugiere irónicamente que Brienne debería ir con ellos y luchar en uno de los falsos torneos que hacen.

—Te verías increíble con una espada —dice ella, admirando. Dios sabe que estás hecha para eso. ¡Me encantaría verte pelear! Sé que no te interesan las mujeres, le pregunté a Loras hace un tiempo, pero me sentiría honrada de interpretar a tu amada por una noche. Me encanta vestirme con esos bonitos vestidos, ¡y sería muy romántico! Solo imagina lo divertido que sería cambiar sus ideas de amor cortés. Podría besarte en la mejilla y darte un pañuelo como un favor para usar en el cuerpo a cuerpo. ¡Podría desmayarme dramáticamente cada vez que recibieras un golpe!

Finge desmayarse con el dorso de una mano apoyada en la frente, y luego le guiña un ojo feliz a Brienne, que se sonroja y se ríe y se encuentra de acuerdo. Cersei continúa con el ceño fruncido, porque la alegre bisexualidad de Margaery es otra cosa que aumenta su capital social, mientras que la serie de breves romances de Cersei con jugadores de fútbol americano han sido considerados un cliché y poco interesantes para la mayoría de los estudiantes.

—Es gracioso que digas eso de Brienne —dice Sansa—. Por su marca de alma.

Cersei se ríe en voz alta, más áspera que de costumbre, y todos se quedan desconcertados por un momento antes de que se recupere.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿es una imagen completa de un caballero? —Pregunta, con una máscara agradable en su lugar—. ¿Qué tan grande es? Me imagino que sería bastante desagradable. Difícil de esconder si quisieras.

—¿Puedo mostrarles? —Pregunta Sansa. Brienne vacila, pero los ojos de Sansa son amables y asiente. Se da la vuelta y Sansa tira la parte de atrás de su camiseta lo suficiente como para que la espada sea visible. Brienne escucha que las otras chicas se agolpan y los dedos fríos se estiran y la tocan. Margaery, lo más probable. Ella es la única lo suficientemente audaz. Las otras chicas suspiran y arrullan. Más dedos fríos se unen al primero, estos con las uñas lo suficientemente afilados como para rascarse. Cersei. Brienne se aleja del ligero dolor, y ella vuelve a cubrir la marca. Cuando se vuelve para enfrentarlas, capta la mirada en la cara de Cersei antes de que parpadee nuevamente en impasibilidad. Por un momento, está disgustada. Extrañamente enojada quizás porque la idea de alguien que ame a Brienne es abominable.

Margaery se ha recostado en la cama de Sansa, apretándose las manos contra el pecho.

—¡Ahora simplemente debemos ir a la feria heroica! —Proclama—. ¿Dónde más podrías estar para conocer a tu caballero con su espada larga enjoyada?

Ella sonríe mientras las otras chicas se ríen, y Brienne aparta la vista del odio de Cersei, y ella se ríe con ellas, porque sabe que Margaery no se está burlando de ella.

A medida que avanza la noche, ella se olvida por completo de la reacción de Cersei.

* * *

—¿Están en serio aquí de nuevo? —Pregunta Robb, mirando a los lados donde los gemelos Lannister están celebrando la corte con un grupo de sus amigos. Está demasiado lejos para escuchar sus palabras, pero no es necesario. Su burla es obvia.

—Tienen que ser vistos en público con la mayor frecuencia posible si van a tener una oportunidad de ser la pareja más adorable —dice Theon, tomando un trago de agua y recostándose contra el banco. Levanta las cejas a Robb, que se ríe. Brienne se desploma a su lado, tratando de hacerse pequeña. Ella falló un disparo al principio de la primera mitad, y la penetrante risa de los Lannister la ha seguido desde entonces.

—Tal vez sea como una guerra psicológica —sugiere Sam. Tiene el portapapeles de su asistente de entrenador frente a él como si tuviera algo que escribir en él. A pesar de los errores de Brienne, King's Landing los está aplastando—. ¿Quieren intentar hacerte perder para que el equipo de fútbol se vea mejor?

—Sólo están siendo imbéciles —dice Jon. Él mira a Brienne, que probablemente todavía esté roja como una remolacha por la mezcla de esfuerzo y vergüenza—. No dejes que te atrapen.

—Me gustaría que Sansa dejara de salir con ellos —Brienne suspira, y Jon sonríe.

—A mí también —admite.

* * *

En las varias semanas posteriores a la fiesta de pijamas, Cersei ha estado en todas partes. Y ha perfeccionado este ataque casi elegante, una cosa de dos frentes con su hermano.

—Es tan bueno verte intentar algo nuevo con tu cabello —dice con dulzura, el día que Brienne aparece con un corte de pelo con el que está un poco feliz—. ¿No se ve bien la pequeña amiga de Sansa, Jaime?

Ella lo tira del brazo para que él levante la vista de su teléfono. Se da un segundo para asimilarlo, mirando a Brienne de manera crítica.

—En realidad, no —dice con una sonrisa de propagación lenta. Brienne no reacciona; ella nunca reacciona. Ella solo se da vuelta y se aleja. Esta nueva cosa que hace Cersei es aburrida. Es patética. Duele, pero solo porque ella la deja. Solo porque aparentemente la odian tanto, y ella no entiende por qué. Así que ella es fea. ¿Por qué molesta tanto a los Lannister? ¿No pueden simplemente contentarse con su propia belleza?

—Lo dejarán caer eventualmente —dice Jon.

—Los haré tirarlo si no lo hacen —Robb jura.

—Cersei es realmente insegura —explica Sansa en un susurro que dice que incluso ella realmente no lo cree.

Brienne solo mantiene la cabeza gacha y sigue asistiendo a la práctica de fútbol y pateando traseros en los juegos. Ella asiste a algunas ferias heroicas con Renly, Loras y Margaery, y comienza a aprender a luchar con la espada de un experto real en la estrategia de batalla antigua a quien Renly la presenta. Ella lleva a cabo ejercicios de fútbol con Arya y Bran y Rickon, es amable con su padre, y con su siempre cambiante lista de novias, y con su segunda familia: Los Stark. Sigue sacando buenas notas y sigue ignorando todo lo que alguien más dice sobre ella. Eso es todo lo que puede hacer. Nunca va a ser bonita, pero no va a dejar que la hagan desagradable.

Ella tiene una marca de alma. Será amada. Se enamorará. Solo tiene que ser paciente.

* * *

Las cosas finalmente comenzaron a calmarse en el frente del hostigamiento cuando Brienne tuvo la desgracia de asociarse con Jaime Lannister en un proyecto. Es la historia de Westeros, que es una de las pocas clases en las que Jaime y Cersei no asisten juntos. En consecuencia, es la única clase en la que es un poco tolerable, porque le gusta el tema y ocasionalmente dice cosas que no son solo bromas aburridas y poco serias. Al profesor realmente le gusta a él. Su calificación no es excelente, pero siempre obtiene altas calificaciones por entusiasmo.

El señor Selmy probablemente piensa que les está haciendo un favor a ambos cuando los acompaña. Son dos de sus estudiantes más comprometidos, dice con orgullo, y ambos han mostrado interés en el arte durante la Era de los Héroes, así que eso es lo que se les asigna. Jaime se da vuelta en su asiento al otro lado de la habitación para sonreírle, salvaje y como un tiburón. Brienne solo suspira y mira hacia otro lado.

El armamento es una forma de arte, escribe, y ahoga al resto de la clase cuando comienza a estructurar su trabajo.

* * *

Después de la clase, mientras Brienne está empacando, Jaime se desliza en el asiento frente a ella. Lo hace con la gracia casual y deslizante con que lo hace todo, y cruza los brazos sobre la silla, apoyando la barbilla sobre ellos mientras la mira. Ella lo mira, esperando. Se le ocurre de repente que nunca ha tenido una conversación con él que no haya sido incitada por su hermana. No en años, de todos modos. Tal vez cuando estaban en la escuela primaria. Ella estaba en su equipo de T-ball en un momento dado. Fue agradable, entonces. Pero la mayoría de los niños probablemente eran buenos cuando tenían seis años. Ella recuerda enseñarle cómo balancear el bate. Era probablemente seis pulgadas más alta que él en ese momento. Ahora es menos de media pulgada.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Pregunta. Ella siente una sensación de equilibrio siendo restaurada. Sí, esto tiene sentido. Hará la mayor parte del trabajo, si no todo, pero él probablemente necesita una buena calificación en esta clase, por lo que quiere asegurarse de que ella esté en la cima. Si quiere una buena calificación también, podría hacer que contribuya realmente. Pero a ella le gusta la clase de Selmy, y le gusta el tema que decidió, y pelear con Jaime Lannister no vale la pena.

—He escrito una idea —dice, sin mirarlo—. Arte en armadura de la Era de los Héroes. Las decoraciones, la ornamentación. Cosas que hizo la gente de Westeros para marcar su armadura. Muchas de las casas incluían su iconografía en sus armas y armaduras, y algunas de ellas eran bastante detalladas.

—Me gusta —dice Jaime. Ella lo mira, y él parece ser lo suficientemente sincero.

—Ya tengo un par de fuentes que podemos usar —continúa con cautela. Ella apunta a la superior en su cuaderno con su pluma—. Hay una exhibición de armamento a través de los siglos en la ciudad. He oído que se supone que es buena, y el museo tiene una colección decente de espadas y armaduras incluso fuera de la exposición. A Selmy le gusta la iniciativa en cosas como esa, y probablemente habría ido a verla de todos modos, así que lo haré este fin de semana y tomaré fotos que podamos usar en nuestro informe. Le gustará que tengamos fotos originales. Además. —Mueve su bolígrafo a su segunda nota. Puede sentir sus ojos en ella, y desea que él desvíe la mirada—. Conozco a un armero.

—¿Conoces a un armero? —Pregunta con incredulidad.

—Su nombre es Goodwin. Renly Baratheon nos presentó hace unas semanas. —Brienne no menciona con mucho cuidado que Goodwin le está fabricando un conjunto de armaduras de réplica para una feria heroica, y también que le ha estado enseñando a pelear como un guerrero adecuado. Ella no se avergüenza de eso, pero no le dará a Jaime Lannister municiones que no necesita—. Él sabe todo. Tiene un doctorado.

—¿En hacer armaduras?

—Antigua estrategia de batalla y armas.

—Huh. Todo bien. Entonces, ¿qué puede hacer por nosotros? ¿Nos hará armaduras?

—No. Quiero decir, él es... —ella vacila, casi diciéndole. Suena casi emocionado por la armadura. Tal vez no se ría. Pero eso es un infierno de una suposición—. Es capaz de hacerlo, pero no. Puedo conseguir una entrevista. Selmy no está buscando nada escandaloso. Podemos obtener una visión general de las armas y la armadura y algunos párrafos sobre el simbolismo. Las citas de un verdadero experto están por encima y más allá como están.

Finalmente lo mira, esperando, y él la ve con diversión abierta, ya medio riendo. Ella suspira de nuevo, y su expresión tartamudea ligeramente.

—No, no —dice rápidamente—. Esto es increíble, no me malinterpretes. Eres muy minuciosa.

—¿Pero? —Pregunta ella, una ceja levantada.

—Pero, ¿qué?

—¿Pero soy muy aburrida? ¿O geeky? ¿O un fenómeno por pensar que esto es interesante? ¿O demasiado básica? Sí, soy fea, masculina, mis pecas son molestas y mis dientes son demasiado grandes. ¿O son mis hombros? ¿O mi pecho es muy plano?

Ella espera, sintiéndose fría por dentro, como Catelyn Stark cada vez que tiene que enfrentar al horrible y viejo vecino Frey. Mantiene una calma mortal, mira a Jaime Lannister con sus estúpidamente bonitos ojos verdes, y se endereza. «Soy más grande que él», piensa. «Obtendré una A en este proyecto, soy muy buena en el fútbol y mis calificaciones son mejores que las de él e incluso tengo más amigos. Todo lo que tiene son sus miradas y a su hermana, y estoy bien sin ninguna de esas cosas. Jaime Lannister no puede asustarme».

Ahora se ve sorprendido, y parpadea hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos. Se lame los labios y mira hacia otro lado.

—Lo siento —dice secamente—. ¿Tomé todo tu material? Deberías pedirle a tu hermana algunos nuevos insultos. Los de ella siempre son más inteligentes, de todos modos.

Él se ríe, incrédulo e inestable, casi. Ella lo ha sorprendido.

—Está bien —dice—. Tienes un punto. —Él extiende su mano, como temblando y ella lo mira fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—Propongo una tregua.

—¿Una tregua?

—Una tregua. No más insultos mientras somos socios en esta cosa.

—Es raro que haya una tregua de un solo lado viendo que yo no te insulto.

—Bueno, entonces, no empieces. No me llames estúpido, ni nada.

—Nunca te he llamado estúpido.

—No en mi cara.

—Te he llamado un montón de cosas sin tener que recurrir a ataques a tu inteligencia —dice Brienne de manera primitiva. Jaime se ríe de nuevo. Todavía se ve vagamente sorprendido.

—Me encantaría escucharlas —dice. La campana suena, anunciando el almuerzo. Están solos en la habitación. Incluso Selmy se ha ido. Brienne recoge sus cosas, y Jaime la espera—. Bueno, vamos.

—No voy a insultarte.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿Tregua?

Ella suspira. Realmente no cree en eso, pero cambia el peso de sus libros para poder darle la mano.

—Si me insultas, ¿puedo golpearte? —Pregunta ella.

—Siempre se te ha permitido golpearme. Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho. Pero sí, lo escribiré en los renglones oficiales o como se llamen las reglas de una tregua.

Brienne pone los ojos en blanco y se dirige al pasillo, y Jaime la sigue, caminando a su lado.

—Sólo —dice—, quiero sacar una buena nota en el trabajo. Necesito una, en realidad. —Está avergonzado, se da cuenta. Ella mira hacia otro lado, porque no le gusta lo serio que se ve.

—Vamos a obtener una buena nota —dice ella—. Y no te llamaré estúpido, si eso significa mucho.

—Y no voy a decir ninguna de esas cosas terribles que he dicho antes —dice alegremente—. Y cuando termine, quiero escuchar esos insultos que me has llamado a mis espaldas. Pero Tyrion está fuera de los límites incluso cuando no estemos en tregua. No sería un juego justo.

—¿Tyrion? —pregunta Brienne, deteniéndose para mirarlo—. ¿Por qué diría algo malo sobre Tyrion?

Él se detiene y sonríe de nuevo, pero no es la sonrisa burlona habitual. Es extraña, cegadora. Como si fuera sincera. Como si estuviera sin aliento.

—Correcto —dice, y se mira los pies, casi tímido—. Por supuesto que no.

—Me gusta tu hermano —continúa, atónita—. Nunca lo haría y lo que hayas escuchado decir o lo que te haga pensar que he dicho algo, no es cierto.

—No, no he escuchado nada —dice Jaime, rápidamente—. Solo estaba asegurándome. Quiero que me insultes, pero no me gusta abrirme a eso. La gente puede ser cruel.

Ella lo favorece con una mirada profundamente irónica que lo hace reír. Es lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de algunos rezagados que aún no han llegado a la cafetería. Hay algunas miradas dobles y compasivas. Creen que se está burlando de ella, por supuesto. Ella se ruboriza y sigue caminando, y él una vez más sigue el ritmo. Ella quiere espantarlo como a un perro callejero no deseado, pero eso lo empeoraría.

—La gente puede ser cruel —murmura, y él se ríe de nuevo.

—Lo siento. Debería haber recordado con quién estoy hablando. Puede que tengan mucho en común, Tyrion y tú, a diferencia de la altura, claro.

Brienne suspira ruidosamente de nuevo.

—¿Es esto solo una estratagema para que baje la guardia y puedas hacer algo terrible? —Pregunta—. Porque también amo esta materia y no voy a dejar que lo acumules solo para que tú y tu hermana puedan hacer otro intento de rebajarme.

—No —insiste Jaime, tratando de sincero—Lo dejaré, lo dije en serio.

—¿Y tu palabra significa mucho?

—Bueno, no es nada.

Jaime Lannister es famoso por golpear al viejo capitán del equipo de fútbol. Atrayéndolo al vestuario y pateando su mierda, hospitalizándolo. Él era sólo un estudiante de primer año, y Aerys una persona mayor. Tres años más tarde, y la gente todavía lo llama «matarreyes» por eso. No hay forma de que gane esa pelea sin jugar sucio. Ella considera mencionar esto, pero no lo hace.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos?

Escucha su pregunta, pero no se registra por un momento. Cuando lo hace, deja de caminar de nuevo. A este ritmo, nunca llegarán a almorzar.

—¿A dónde? —Pregunta ella.

—Al Museo. Y a hablar con tu armero amigo.

—¿Quieres venir?

Ambos están tan confundidos como el otro, y Jaime inclina su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarla.

—¿No pensaste que lo haría? ¿Qué iba a hacer en este proyecto, entonces?

—No lo sé, pensé que podrías sacar algunas citas de lo que tengan en la biblioteca. O escribir una parte y yo le añadiría mis cosas. —Se ve vagamente molesto y extrañamente herido, pero Brienne siempre ha sido demasiado débil por su propio bien, por lo que se apresura a agregar—. Por supuesto que puedes. Ven si quieres. Simplemente no pensé que lo harías. —Eso no parece ayudar, así que ella dice: —Me odias. —Como para recordarle algo que él ya debería saber.

Jaime en realidad se sacude de sorpresa ante eso, y sus ojos se abren.

—No te odio —dice—. Cersei te odia. Sólo soy malo contigo. Pero puedo ver cómo podría haber tenido esa impresión.

Ella espera que la mirada que apunta en su dirección transmita adecuadamente lo poco impresionada que está por esa distinción.

Él saca su mano otra vez, sonriendo un poco.

—¿Otra tregua? —Pregunta ella.

—Una promesa.

Ella toma su mano con otro suspiro de irritación.

—¿Una promesa de qué?

—No te odio —dice él, muy serio, hace una extraña reverencia, casi cortesana, y levanta el dorso de su mano hacia sus labios, mientras la mira a los ojos cuando la besa.

* * *

—¿Dónde has estado? —pregunta Robb cuando ella finalmente se sienta en su mesa.

—Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar —admite, y puede sentir por el calor de su rostro que todavía se está sonrojando. En este punto, no está segura de que alguna vez se detenga.

* * *

**N/A: **Tuve la idea de hacer un one shot AU de almas gemelas en la secundaria y mi borrador es actualmente de 25k. Nunca me las arreglo para bajar, así que probablemente termine siendo de 30k. ¿Tiene que ser? Probablemente no. ¿Las marcas del alma importan más allá de darle a Cersei una razón para odiar a Brienne? ¡Realmente no! ¿Es Cersei una persona horrible en esto a pesar de que es mi personaje femenino favorito de GOT? Tu apuesta.

La estructura de la escuela secundaria también se basa en los Estados Unidos porque apenas recuerdo lo suficiente sobre mi propia experiencia en la escuela secundaria para escribir un fic preciso, por lo que ciertamente no voy a abordar un sistema escolar con el que estoy aún menos familiarizada.

Se debe indicar que la mayoría de los personajes son junior (Brienne, Robb, Jon, Theon, los Lannisters, etc) excepto Sansa, Margaery y Tyrion, que son todos estudiantes de segundo año. Arya y Bran están en una vaga edad de escuela secundaria, y dejemos a Rickon en la escuela primaria. Además, he hecho algunas cosas extrañas con las generaciones (es decir, Jon Snow existe de alguna manera, pero ¿Aerys Targaryen era una persona mayor cuando Jaime era un estudiante de primer año?).

**N/T:** En mi defensa diré que últimamente me he hartado del Dramione por diversas situaciones, además de que me he puesto a leer solamente Braime en AO3 en vez de escribir cualquier cosa, así que, para no hacerme una nueva cuenta (como tontamente hice en algún momento solo para mudarme de los Juegos del Hambre a Harry Potter) en la cual poder publicar nuevas preferencias, he decido hacerlo aquí mismo. Sé que quizás no leerán esto, pero, sin embargo, lo escribo porque quiero explicar por qué no he actualizado nada y me he decido embarcarme en esta nueva aventura, lo cual es bastante simple: escribir es un pasatiempo para mí y últimamente no lo estaba disfrutando tanto por lo que busqué otras fuentes de entretención y me encontré con esto y con el deseo de hacer algo diferente.

Esta historia no va a entrar en hiatus porque antes de publicar este primer capítulo la traduje y organicé completamente (solo tiene siete capítulos), así que quien decida seguirla no tendrá que esperar siglos para seguir leyendo. Las notas de autor, aunque en AO3 van tanto al inicio como al final, serán puestas al final de cada capítulo en esta plataforma.

Sobra decir que cuento con el respectivo permiso de la autora, quien, aunque no está en esta plataforma también conoce el link de esta traducción y me ha permitido además traducir la historia alterna que es la versión de la historia desde el punto de vista de Jaime, la cual llegará al término de esta y que también cuenta con siete capítulos.

A los fans del Dramione que siguen mis historias les informo que terminé por fin «Pride and prejudice and a Little magic». De las demás historias no puedo decir mucho, salvo que espero finalizarlas algún día.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Gizz/Lyra.


	2. Ojalá hubiera estado allí para ayudarte

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Game of Thrones» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Este es un fic de la autoría de **angel_deux **quien lo tiene publicado en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**Two halves of a soul**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español.

¡Thank you for the opportunity!

Para** Sophie Mene**, porque en Hogwarts o en Westeros somos cómplices.

* * *

**Capítulo II: Ojalá hubiera estado allí para ayudarte a hacerlo.**

Jaime recoge a Brienne para el viaje al museo en un Audi que no es de su hermana. Cersei siempre es la que los lleva a la escuela, pero, por supuesto, Jaime tiene su propio auto caro que casi no usa.

Malditos Lannister.

Brienne ya está de humor después de que Cersei la llamara «gran bestia pesada» la noche anterior en la casa de los Stark. Se habían encontrado en el pasillo y las palabras habían salido más ásperas y groseras de lo que ella suele ser. Lo había silbado silenciosamente, así que Brienne fue la única que lo escuchó. En la escuela, antes del almuerzo, la idea de hacer esto con Jaime no parecía tan loca, pero ahora lo es, aún más con la voz de Cersei todavía sonando en sus oídos. Puede haber esta tregua que Jaime dice que tienen, pero Brienne sabe demasiado para creer que se mantendrá y está casi convencida de que la llevará hasta el museo solo por una broma elaborada con su hermana.

Es peor porque él se encuentra fuera de su casa y se ve extremadamente bien, como una especie de idiota de comedia romántica, y su padre lo espía por la ventana de la sala y parece que está a punto de llorar de alegría.

—No te emociones demasiado, papá. Él es un Lannister —dice ella en su camino hacia la puerta y la cara de Selwyn cae un poco—. Es para un proyecto escolar.

Es gracioso, piensa, que tenga la necesidad de decepcionar a su padre. Ella no siente ninguna punzada de arrepentimiento. No desea que las cosas sean diferentes. Ni siquiera le gusta Jaime Lannister como persona. Claro, él es atractivo, pero si esa es su única cualidad redentora, entonces está allí para que ella la vea cuando quiera. Como la belleza inaccesible de un actor de la lista A, todo lo que necesita es que él sea tolerablemente amable con ella por un solo día.

Ella simplemente odia ver a su padre tener sus esperanzas. Como que quizás un día su hija no sea la misma torpe y masculina que siempre ha sido. Ha llegado a un acuerdo consigo misma, pero teme que él nunca deje de esperar que las cosas cambien alguna vez.

* * *

Ella espera que el viaje a la ciudad sea tranquilo e incómodo. Espera que Jaime simplemente ponga música y deje que se mantengan en total silencio porque preferiría ser sometida a cualquier gusto de su música que a cualquier cosa que él considere de pequeño alcance.

Pone la música, pero es tranquila y ecléctica y le pega por todo el mapa, a partir de bandas sonoras de películas y juegos de video a los éxitos pop actuales a indie folk triste. Ella apenas la nota bajo la corriente de charla constante. Apenas mira el GPS, da vueltas al azar y se ríe cuando se pierde de dónde se suponía que debía ir. Nada lo desconcierta. «Él es un Lannister», le había dicho a su padre, como si fuera una explicación de todo lo que es y tal vez sea exactamente así. Los Lannister aparentemente no tienen ansiedad de conducción, o ansiedad económica, o ansiedad social.

Él le hace diez mil preguntas sobre armas y armaduras medievales, la mayoría de las cuales no sabe la respuesta, por lo que le exige que las escriba para recordarlas cuando hablen con Goodwin. Se las arregla para hacer que diga algunas cosas sobre las ferias heroicas a las que ha ido y se ríe de ella cuando habla de las imprecisiones en la mayoría de las armaduras y armas de la réplica.

—Quien lo hubiera pensado —se burla—. El lugar más geek del mundo todavía no es lo suficientemente geek para Brienne Tarth. Deberías abrir el tuyo. Totalmente realista. Las peleas simuladas dan como resultado amputaciones frecuentes. El fracaso se encuentra con el fuego del dragón. La mitad del público muere purgada. Tendrías a los sobrevivientes aullando por más.

Sus burlas no rompen la tregua, decide. Le hace pensar en las bromas más suaves de Margaery Tyrell que en las falsas bondades de su hermana.

* * *

La exposición en el museo cubre las armas desde el antiguo Westeros hasta los tiempos modernos, por lo que, lógicamente, deberían acelerar la era antigua y convertirse en heroicos, pero ambos parecen estar de humor para quedarse.

Jaime Lannister es posiblemente la peor persona del mundo para ir a un museo. La hace leer las placas en voz alta para él como si no pudiera molestarse en leerlas él mismo, y la interrumpe con frecuencia cuando la placa es demasiado aburrida.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Tiene la costumbre de preguntar en voz alta, riendo, arrastrando a Brienne por el brazo para acercarse a una extraña y rechoncha estatua con un timón rudimentario. Prácticamente se tropieza con él en su prisa por mirar una lanza que fue diseñada para parecerse a un tentáculo de pulpo. Se parece un poco a la extraña marca del monstruo marino en la cadera de Sansa, por lo que Brienne se toma un segundo para tomar una foto y, de repente, se da cuenta de que Jaime está al otro lado de la habitación, gritándole—. ¡Ven aquí! ¡Mira esto!

Está encantado con todo de una manera que le recuerda a Brienne su infancia cuando su padre la llevó a ella y a su novia a las ruinas de Vaes Dothrak y Brienne corrió jugando a los señores en caballo Dothraki con algunos niños de Dornish. Se siente así otra vez, como que Jaime Lannister no es alguien que la ha acosado de vez en cuando durante sus años escolares. Como si solo fuera un entusiasta extraño que conoció en un viaje. Un amigo temporal. Ella deja de preocuparse por Cersei y sus bromas. Ella deja de pensar que Jaime está esperando algo, una oportunidad para atacar y arruinar su día. Él simplemente parece estar pasando un buen rato.

Es la peor persona del mundo para ir a un museo, pero se está divirtiendo más de lo que lo habría hecho sola. Desaparece en un momento después de que han llegado a la era moderna («Oh, mira, otra pistola» había dicho inexpresivo antes de desaparecer, con un movimiento aburrido de muñeca, haciendo enojar a un hombre de aspecto rudo que estaba de pie con su nariz presionada contra el cristal) y luego la encuentra al final de la exposición con una gigantesca bolsa de regalos de la que saca una réplica de una espada. Tiene leones tallados en la hoja y él se la arroja fácilmente. Es más pesada de lo que esperaba que fuera una réplica. En realidad, parece una muy buena.

—¿Cuánto costó esto? —pregunta ella. Él se encoge de hombros y saca una a juego, colocándose en una posición de combate. Ella se ríe a carcajadas, más que sorprendida por la seriedad de su rostro que por cualquier otra cosa, y él finge estar escandalizado.

—Brienne Tarth, estamos en un museo —se burla, y ella agita su espada dramática y lentamente para apuntarla en su dirección.

* * *

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que sean expulsados, pero Brienne no puede sentirse humillada porque Jaime actúa como si fueran las víctimas y pone su mejor voz de niño rico, lanzando el nombre de su padre y exigiendo pases gratis para su «amiga» para el próximo fin de semana. Cuando los obtiene y terminan parados en la calle con sus réplicas de espadas y la gigantesca bolsa de otras golosinas que compró Jaime, le presenta los pases con una amplia reverencia que la hace pensar que podría no ser la única que lo haría. Disfruta de una buena feria heroica. Ella los acepta, porque cree que se supone que deben ser una disculpa para que la echen, aunque en realidad no la necesita. Ella se divirtió hoy y no esperaba hacerlo.

Desafortunadamente, han pasado más tiempo aquí de lo que ella creía, y Goodwin estará cerrando antes de que puedan llegar a su lugar. Cuando ella lo señala, Jaime se encoge de hombros otra vez.

—¿Estás haciendo algo mañana? —Pregunta.

* * *

Pasa la noche haciendo la tarea, aunque está tentada de ir a la casa de los Stark y hablar con Sansa sobre el día que tuvo. Fue tan raro, agradable y divertido, pero teme que Sansa lea demasiado. Tomará la incredulidad de Brienne al disfrutar realmente de la compañía del Lannister como una prueba de que tenía razón sobre Cersei. O tal vez piense que Brienne está interesada en Jaime y que será dulce al respecto, aunque sus ojos estarán tristes y sentirá una profunda pena interna.

No. Por más emocionante que sea tener a una chica que hable como Sansa por una vez, está mucho mejor evitando la casa de los Stark hasta mañana por la tarde para la fiesta de Arya. Entonces todo habrá terminado y Sansa no le dará ninguna razón para pensar demasiado en lo que le dirá a Jaime mañana durante su reunión con Goodwin.

Su padre se siente presumido cuando Jaime aparece a la mañana siguiente antes de lo que debía. Brienne no está lista y cuando baja las escaleras, Jaime está en la cocina con dos cafés helados, y él le ofrece uno con una sonrisa. A Brienne ni siquiera le gusta mucho el café, pero lo bebe porque fue agradable de su parte traerlo y ella es demasiado educada para rechazarlo. Afortunadamente, Selwyn no trata de darle a Jaime ningún tipo de charla profundamente humillante; Jaime aparece vistiendo su chaqueta de fútbol y Selwyn jugó, así que la conversación es principalmente sobre eso. Brienne todavía lo saca de la casa lo antes posible, por si acaso.

—Tu papá no es lo que esperaba —dice Jaime cuando entran al auto.

—Si Tyrion está fuera de los límites, también lo está mi papá —dice ella mientras se dobla. Él le lanza una mirada herida.

—No de mala manera. Me gustaba él. Esperaba algún tipo de profesor universitario.

—Mi papá es profesor universitario —dice Brienne.

—Bueno, mírate: la familia Tarth, subvirtiendo las expectativas de todos.

Se ríe mientras lo dice. Es difícil decir si es una risa cruel. Es difícil decir si es un insulto. Ella lo trata como si fuera uno y cae en un incómodo silencio. Jaime no parece darse cuenta; por supuesto que no lo hace. ¿Qué expectativas está subvirtiendo, de todos modos? ¿Feminidad? ¿Sexualidad? ¿Y en qué universo podría alguien como Jaime Lannister significar algo más que crueldad cuando se lo cuenta?

Jaime llega donde el armero como un niño con un oso de peluche. Dardea en el taller de Goodwin exclamando sobre todo lo que ve y nuevamente Brienne tiene la sensación de que Jaime Lannister podría ser un geek secreto, al menos cuando se trata de la era heroica. Goodwin es un hombre taciturno, pero parece sorprendido con el entusiasmo de Jaime, por lo que Brienne deja que se encargue de la mayoría de las preguntas, mientras que ella escribe las respuestas debidamente. Desearía haber pensado en grabar esto. Tal vez podría haber sido un crédito extra para entregarlo a Selmy. Le hubiera encantado ver el entusiasmo de Jaime por el tema.

Una vez que Goodwin ha respondido a sus preguntas básicas sobre los cambios en la armadura a través de la Era de los Héroes, los guía a través de su taller para que pueda mostrarles el proceso de cómo hace la armadura. Realmente no tiene nada que ver con su proyecto, pero ni a Brienne ni a Jaime les importa. Brienne no graba esto, la captura de maravilla con los ojos abiertos de Jaime cada vez que se da la vuelta para asegurarse de Brienne está mirando.

—¿Estás viendo esto? —sigue preguntando.

Finalmente, Goodwin los lleva a su mesa de dibujo.

—Y ahora, Ser Brienne —dice con una sonrisa, y Brienne siente que su estómago se hunde incluso cuando lo siente apretarse de emoción. No quería que Jaime lo supiera, pero está emocionada de ver los bocetos. Ella guarda su teléfono y le entrega su libreta a Jaime, como si pensara que él se distraería adecuadamente leyendo sus notas.

No lo hace.

—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunta él, siguiéndola hasta la mesa como un cachorro obediente. Goodwin vuelve a la primera página del cuaderno de bocetos y revela una representación de ella. Está bien hecha, aunque tal vez un poco halagadora. Él ha hecho que sus rasgos demasiado fuertes parezcan nobles en lugar de audaces. Su postura es poderosa, fuerte. Ella no se reconoce a sí misma en su propia cara, porque la mujer que Goodwin ha dibujado no les teme a personas como Cersei y Jaime Lannister. Sostiene una espada con una facilidad envidiable, como si hubiera nacido para empuñarla, como bromeó Margaery.

La armadura que Goodwin ha diseñado es hermosa. No trata de acentuar la feminidad que ella no tiene. Tampoco trata de enterrarla en el correo. Es elegante, ligera y perfecta, y Brienne siente que quiere llorar.

—Es maravillosa —le dice a Goodwin.

—No está del todo terminada todavía. Necesitaré su opinión sobre algunas opciones de diseño. Tinte de color, ornamentación, cualquier talla que desees. Pero este es definitivamente el estilo para ti.

—Azul —dice Jaime de repente. Brienne de alguna manera había olvidado que él estaba allí. Ella y Goodwin lo miran. Él hace un gesto hacia el dibujo—. El tinte. Creo que el azul oscuro se vería bien.

Goodwin sonríe un poco y levanta un hombro.

—Tienes un buen ojo —dice, y Jaime le guiña un ojo a Brienne cuando la ve todavía mirándolo.

* * *

Antes de que puedan irse, Goodwin sugiere entrenar con la implicación de que Brienne podría mostrarle a Jaime algunos de los trucos que ha estado aprendiendo. Brienne realmente debería haber especificado en el teléfono cuando dijo que estaba trayendo a «un amigo». Debería haber dicho que él es un amigo reacio y temporal y que en realidad es un abusador terrible y que no quiere darle nada que pueda usar para hacer que su tormento hacia ella sea más fácil una vez que hayan terminado con esta tregua.

Ella lo acepta porque Jaime se muestra muy entusiasta ante la perspectiva, y porque sabe que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo. Sin nada más, tal vez sea catártico. Ella se pone un par de sudaderas que Goodwin le presta, y Jaime se cambia su ropa de práctica desde su baúl. Están arrugadas y son asquerosas y claramente no se han lavado en semanas, pero parece que no se da cuenta. «¿Y yo soy la bestia?» Piensa con incredulidad.

—Tenemos que filmar esto —insiste Jaime, y ella se ofrece voluntaria, preparando su teléfono antes de que él pueda entregar el suyo. No hay manera en el infierno de que ella le permita tener el video. Lo adjuntará al correo electrónico con el resto de su proyecto al señor Selmy, pero eso es todo. Solo puede imaginar qué cosas horribles diría Cersei si viera a Brienne con el rostro enrojecido y la sudoración mientras le robaba a Jaime. «Gran bestia pesada». Ella puede imaginarse a los dos riendo juntos en el video, y eso hace que su estómago se hunda aún más.

Para cuando ella ha recogido una espada de práctica de madera y se ha unido a Jaime en el centro del área de práctica, está enojada con él. Con este futuro hipotético de Jaime. Es fácil imaginarlo burlándose de ella. Lo ha hecho tan a menudo en el pasado y puede que se esté divirtiendo ahora, pero eso no significa que no usará este día para burlarse de ella en el futuro.

Jaime tiene un casco tonto y algo de almohadillado en el torso, pero Brienne solo se molesta con los guardabrazos. Goodwin observa con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Jaime rebota ávidamente en las puntas de sus pies. En la escuela, él siempre está descansando, viéndose perezoso mientras se estira en bancos o se apoya contra las paredes o suspira sobre cualquier mueble que haya alrededor para que se pueda caer. Ella solo lo ha visto tan mareado como este cuando lo ve en la práctica de fútbol, o cuando él ha estado en su clase de gimnasia. La escuela le aburre, pero sobresale en la actividad física. Ella haría bien en recordar eso, lo sabe. No hay nada más embarazoso que subestimar a un oponente.

Goodwin da la señal, y Brienne y Jaime comienzan. Al principio, vacila en sentirla fuera de ella mientras se dan la vuelta, pero un brillo casi maníaco lo posee una vez que se da cuenta de que puede tomar lo que sea que le dé. Él comienza a luchar más, encontrando cada uno de sus golpes con uno de los suyos.

—Eres buena en esto —le dice él, y suena sincero de nuevo.

—Lo sé —contesta ella, y él se ríe. Reluciente. Casi aficionado. Ella olvida por qué estaba enojada con él.

Goodwin exhorta aliento y las correcciones ocasionales, y Jaime incorpora sus consejos tan bien como lo hace Brienne. Son iguales: Brienne es más fuerte, pero Jaime es más rápido. Él tiene una gracia que la sorprende las primeras veces que se aleja de su camino, pero ella se ajusta.

Ambos están sudando cuando ella logra que él ceda. Se quitó el casco en un momento dado después de que ella lo abollara con la fuerza de uno de sus columpios, y sus rizos dorados se veían enmarañados y feos por una vez, aunque el brillo de la batalla solo realza el resto de su rostro. Ella barre su pierna debajo de la suya, y él cae, y ella se arrodilla a su lado. Brienne planta una rodilla en su pecho y coloca su espada bajo su barbilla. Había planeado ponerse a horcajadas sobre él para mantenerlo abajo, pero luego pensó que él y Cersei se reirían de nuevo por el video, y que había estado demasiado avergonzada de hacerlo, aunque hubiera sido más eficiente.

—Ríndete —dice ella, y él se ríe, dejando que su cabeza descanse contra el suelo.

—Bien —dice alegremente—. Me has vencido. Me rindo.

La está mirando otra vez como lo hizo en la escuela el otro día, cuando ella enumeró las burlas con las que usualmente la golpeaba. Sorprendida, como si ella tuviera alguna profundidad oculta que él no sabía que estaba allí. A ella le gusta la mirada en él. Para empezar, sus ojos son bonitos, pero tienen bordes duros y una sonrisa dentuda. Esta expresión sorprendida es diferente. Es casi suave.

Ella se retira de él en el momento en que tiene el pensamiento. Jaime Lannister no es suave. Jaime Lannister es un imbécil y un matón, y solo está siendo amable con ella porque significa que puede girar una espada y obtener una A en un proyecto en el que tiene que hacerlo bien. Y tal vez es solo una de esas personas a las que le gusta pasar un buen rato, y él prefiere ser amable con ella, por lo que es amigable y no tiene que pasar todo el día en silencio. Eso no cambia quién es él en su esencia.

—Eso estuvo muy bien hecho, Brienne —dice Goodwin, abrazándola por el hombro—. Y tú, joven, eres muy rápido. Si alguna vez quieres volver a pasar por aquí con Brienne, serás más que bienvenido. No he visto a nadie más tan cerca de golpearla.

Jaime le sonríe desde donde todavía está acostado sobre su espalda, recuperando el aliento. Ella se obliga a sonreír de nuevo. Se ve bien así: perezoso, feliz y orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Voy a ir a las duchas —dice ella.

* * *

Ella recoge unas cuantas espadas de práctica baratas con monedas de diez centavos para Catelyn Stark en cumplimiento a una promesa para la fiesta de Arya. Jaime toma un casco de aspecto llamativo que cuesta más que su armadura falsa. Si se da cuenta de que ella está más tranquila en el camino a casa, no lo menciona. Probablemente ni siquiera lo nota. ¿Cómo podría él hacerlo cuando habla lo suficiente por los dos? Habla sobre la lucha, sobre la armadura y sobre los elogios de Goodwin hacia él. Exige que ella le envíe el video, y ella dice que lo hará y no se molesta en recordarle que no tiene su número. Ojalá se le olvide que le preguntó.

Finalmente, como si se diera cuenta de que ha hablado sin parar durante la mayor parte del viaje, se aclara torpemente la garganta y pregunta: —¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado viendo a Goodwin?

Ella lo piensa mientras mira por la ventana.

—Un par de fines de semana —dice.

—¿Sólo ese tiempo? Eres realmente muy buena. Debe ser natural. Tal vez sean tus hombros. Tienes los hombros para eso. Eso no fue, eso no fue un insulto. La tregua aún se mantiene. Simplemente es verdad.

Él la mira casi con incertidumbre después de que lo dice, y ella quiere recordarle que las cosas feas que dice sobre ella siempre son ciertas. También es desagradable. Sin embargo, no lo dice y está disgustada consigo misma. Como solo pone la mitad de su esfuerzo en no ser un idiota total, ella decide que está intentando y merece algo de amabilidad por ello, como una recompensa.

—Me parece natural —dice. Piensa en su marca de alma en el omóplato. Desde que la vio, le encantan las espadas y las armas. Era una imagen que se quemó en su piel y representa a su verdadero amor, por lo que ella quería saber todo lo que pudiera sobre eso—. Siempre me han gustado las espadas. Armas de la edad heroica. Caballeros, y… bueno, siempre ha sido importante para mí. Las cosas eran más simples en aquel entonces, tal vez. Cosas como el honor y la caballería importaban. No lo sé.

Él sonríe un poco, y parece que está a punto de mencionar algo, probablemente sobre su marca del alma. Ella no tiene dudas de que Cersei se la describió.

Pero entonces parece que se lo piensa mejor y la mira de nuevo.

—Quien sabía que eras tan romántica —dice finalmente. Ella pone los ojos en blanco y mira por la ventana.

—Cállate, Lannister —murmura.

* * *

Cuando finalmente se detienen en la casa de los Stark, ella toma una respiración calmada y tensa. Va a salir con gracia del auto y le recordará gentilmente que escriba algunas notas sobre las armas y armaduras de los últimos años heroicos, tal como lo comentaron para que puedan escribir el proyecto juntos mañana durante su período libre. No tiene que ser incómodo, solo puede decir adiós e irse como una persona normal, sin tratar de convertir toda esta experiencia en algo que nunca iba a ser. Claro, fueron unos días divertidos y extraños, pero mañana vendrá como Jaime Lannister y la llamará, como siempre, por horribles nombres.

Hay autos que se alinean en la calle para la fiesta de Arya, pero Jaime logra estacionarse en un lugar recientemente desocupado justo enfrente.

—Gracias por el viaje —dice ella, ya alcanzando la manija de la puerta—. ¿Puedes abrir el maletero?

Él la mira extrañamente, luego se pone en acción.

—Las espadas, por supuesto —dice. Abre el maletero y luego, para horror de Brienne, apaga el auto y salta—. Aquí, déjame llevarlas.

—No seas ridículo. Puedo…

—Caballerosidad. Estoy siendo caballeroso —corrige, lanzándose al baúl y agarrando las espadas antes de que ella pueda.

* * *

Así que aparentemente la tregua va a durar un poco más. Jaime lleva las espadas sobre su cabeza y se prepara alegremente cuando una docena de niños de doce años gritan de alegría al verlas. Brienne ayuda a Catelyn a meter a los niños en un poco de relleno mientras Jaime les muestra cómo balancearse. Catelyn sigue enviando pequeñas miradas de cuestionamiento a Brienne, que ella ignora deliberadamente. Espera que Jaime se vaya pronto.

Robb, Jon y Theon salen de la casa y encuentran a Jaime encantando a Arya y a todos sus amigos, y obviamente eso no puede sostenerse, por lo que desaparecen por un tiempo en la camioneta de Ned y luego regresan con un castillo inflable alquilado. Catelyn y Sansa los ayudan a configurarlo correctamente, regañando a los niños por no correrlos primero, y luego es una especie de guerra entre Jaime y Brienne y los niños adyacentes a los Stark sobre quiénes pueden atraer a más niños a su actividad. Ella no se inscribió en esta batalla y no quiere participar, pero Jaime juega sucio. Sigue haciéndole enseñar a los niños cómo luchar, exclamando cosas como «eres mejor en eso que yo, muéstrales», y otras muy amables sobre ella a los niños que, sin embargo, hacen que sus pelos se levanten, como si tuvieran ser un truco. Alguna trampa.

Luego, Arya lo golpea en la espinilla con la espada de práctica, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que le lloren los ojos, y Brienne espera que se enoje o que se vaya o le grite a la chica de nombre frente a todos, pero no lo hace. En lugar de eso, se ríe, y termina la guerra entre espadas y el castillo inflable levantando a Arya, gritando «allá vas» y lanzándola sobre la más corta de las batallas como una catapulta, enviándola a chillar, saltando y riendo.

Este juego promete tanto a los niños mayores como a los más pequeños, por lo que Brienne pronto se encuentra ayudando a Jaime a lanzar a algunos niños. Robb y Theon se unen a ellos, porque el juego es el tipo de caos que los dos aman más, pero Jon se retira para ayudar a Ned con la parrilla (una tarea que rápidamente se está volviendo abrumadora con los estómagos sin fondo de los amigos de Arya).

El juego llega a un rápido y ligeramente violento giro cuando Bran da un mal golpe y se tuerce su tobillo, y Jaime se siente tan culpable por eso que insiste en llevar al niño sobre sus hombros después. Tiene muchas risitas y admiraciones de algunos de los amigos de Arya, y las madres lo arrullan como si fuera adorable mientras se agacha para que Bran pueda elegir qué hamburguesa quiere del montón de ellas. Nunca está muy lejos de Brienne, como si tuviera que recordarles a todos que vino con ella y no solo se está estrellando, y está constantemente hablando con ella o gritándole por su atención, y ella no puede dejar de notar la apariencia y la confusión: «¿Está con ella?» Todos parecen decir: «Él está con ella».

Cuando finalmente comienza a oscurecer, y el grupo se dispersa, él insiste en que ambos necesitan ir al castillo inflable para que puedan descansar de las espaldas. Ella quiere hacerle un millón de preguntas. «¿Por qué sigues aquí?» Esa es la número uno. Pero, en cambio, se arrastra a través de la entrada con él, patea algunas espadas de práctica abandonadas y se acuesta boca arriba a su lado. Aún no es lo suficientemente oscuro para las estrellas, pero el azul profundo es bonito y Brienne sabe que podría quedarse aquí y ver cómo se desvanece por completo, si estuviera sola.

—Esto ha sido divertido —dice Jaime, y ella mira hacia otro lado y ve que él ya la está mirando. Él sonríe, pero no es su sonrisa habitual. No es encantadora, ni cruel, ni aguda. Es pequeña, casi incierta y convierte su afirmación en una pregunta.

—Sí —dice ella incómodamente—. Gracias por ayudar.

Eso parece lo suficientemente seguro como para decirlo, aunque el millón de preguntas aún se acumulan dentro de ella.

—Nunca hicimos fiestas mientras crecíamos —dice—. Bueno, no después de que yo tenía como... no sé...

—Ocho —dice Brienne. Él la mira con sorpresa y siente su rostro sonrojarse—. Recuerdo tu octavo cumpleaños. Tú y Cersei invitaron a todos en nuestro grado. Mi padre pensó que era una invitación en particular, así que insistió en que fuera, aunque le dije que no quería hacerlo.

Hay silencio por un rato. Brienne puede escuchar la conversación ruidosa de los Stark a través del patio desde la ventana de la cocina, y eso la ayuda a sentir menos miedo.

—¿Fuimos horribles? —pregunta Jaime en voz baja, sonando como si ya lo supiera. En verdad, habían sido completamente indiferentes. Un poco desdeñosos, pero su padre había estado cerca, así que no era como si pudieran hacer nada.

—Solo un poco. Realmente no conocía a nadie. Esa fue la peor parte. Robb era mi único amigo, y no fue, así que estaba parada allí mirando torpemente, probablemente. No tenía traje de baño y todos los demás estaban en la piscina. Yo no. Me perdí buscando el baño y tu tía estaba en la cocina.

—¿Genna?

—Creo que sí. No necesité decirle nada, solo me miró y lo supo. Ella seguía pidiéndome que la ayudara con las cosas. Cocción y chapado de alimentos. Mantenerme ocupada para no tener que volver allí. Fue muy amable.

—Lo es. —Jaime está de acuerdo. Hay algo melancólico en ello—. Ella fue la razón por la que incluso tuvimos esa fiesta. Mi padre nunca se ha interesado, pero recuerdo que ella dijo que creía que merecíamos algo bueno. —Se ríe un poco, desdeñoso—. No sé de dónde sacó esa idea. Éramos pequeños monstruos desde el principio. —Él la mira. Su mirada es burlona, como si fingiera esperar que discuta—.

—Probablemente eras menos monstruoso entonces —dice ella. Él ríe.

—En realidad, no —contesta y pone sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo, lejos de ella—. ¿Por qué nunca tomas represalias?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Todos los demás lo hacen. Tu precioso chico Stark tiene una lengua afilada y una cabeza rápida. Después de la forma en que su madre me maldijo por dejar caer a Bran, no me sorprende. Cada vez que le digo algo, tengo garantizados al menos tres hilarantes reproches a cambio.

—¿Eres sólo un masoquista? ¿Quieres que la gente pelee contigo?

—No en realidad no. Solo lo espero. Pero nunca lo haces. Ni siquiera reaccionas.

—Solía reaccionar —dice Brienne. Ella lo mira a los ojos con una mirada aguda—. Las personas son crueles. —Eso hace que él vea hacia otro lado, y ella se siente satisfecha de ver culpabilidad allí—. Nunca he visto mucho, y no es como si me hubiera mezclado, así que soy un blanco fácil. Solía enojarme. Pensé que, si la gente me temía, me dejarían sola. Pero no lo hicieron. Y no dolió menos. Pero luego escuché a alguien decir que las palabras son viento y decidí que, si no reaccionaba, se detendrían. No lloraría ni me estremecería ni les gritaría. Solo verían el vacío, y tal vez eso los aburriría. Resultó que eso tampoco funciona. El vacío solo oculta el dolor, pero se siente mejor. Menos destructivo.

Jaime suspira pesadamente, y ella ve que sus ojos están cerrados. Cree que él va a hacer un comentario acerca de estar aburrida por su monólogo, lo más que le ha dicho alguna vez, y ya está molesta por eso, pero él solo dice: —Realmente lo siento, lo sabes.

Ella no le cree. Ella no lo puede creer, porque ha mantenido cuidadosamente una distancia entre el paquete exterior de Jaime Lannister y lo que permanece en su corazón. Si él lo siente, es mejor de lo que ella pensaba que era, y no puede permitir eso.

Por otra parte, un hombre puede lamentarse y ser cruel. Que él sepa que su dolor puede hacer que sea aún más cruel.

—Tal vez empiece a insultarte, entonces —dice ella. Habla para alejar el borde de sus pensamientos—. Para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Quizás deberías. Todos los demás lo hacen.

—Llamarte idiota cuando estás actuando como un idiota no es un insulto. Es solo que...

—«Matarreyes» —dice Jaime, inexpresivo. Cuando Brienne se queda en silencio, él la mira. Su sonrisa ha vuelto a ser aguda, pero en la tenue luz puede ver una cautela en sus ojos. Esto es importante para él, se da cuenta. Su reacción a esto es importante.

—Nunca te he llamado así —dice en voz baja—. Es demasiado dramático.

—Mi hermano siempre me dice que nunca olvide quién soy, porque nadie más lo olvidará tampoco. Por un tiempo después de lo de Aerys, yo estaba como tú dijiste: enojado. Lucharía contra cualquiera que dijera el nombre. No podría decirles todo, no podría decirles por qué yo… pero podría defenderme. Tyrion me detuvo. Así que ahora solo me rio. «Matarreyes». Todos esos chistes sobre mí y Cersei. Mis calificaciones. Es más fácil reírse de eso. —La está mirando y está esperando. Ella ve hacia atrás. Están cómodamente separados en el castillo, pero de repente podría soportar estar más lejos—. ¿No vas a preguntar?

—¿Me dirías si lo hiciera?

Se detiene a pensar en ello, luciendo especialmente hermoso. Le duele el pecho, solo un poco de recordar quién es él, quién es ella y cómo este momento no debería estar sucediendo.

—Sí —dice finalmente—. Te lo diría.

—¿Quieres decirme?

Ahí está otra vez esa sonrisa sorprendida. A él le gusta de ella. La sonrisa de las expectativas superadas. ¿Cuántas personas le preguntan la verdad acerca de Aerys sin siquiera considerar si él quiere decirles?

—Sí —dice, y se apoya sobre su costado para enfrentarla. Ella reprime un gemido y luego se une a él, apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

—¿Por qué golpeaste a Aerys, Jaime?

Él exhala lentamente, y su sonrisa burlona cae. La mira durante tanto tiempo que se siente incómoda, pero es lo suficientemente tenue que este momento se siente subliminal, suspendido, aparte de las reglas normales.

—Aerys era una persona mayor cuando éramos estudiantes de primer año —dice—. El capitán del equipo. El rey, lo llamaban. Ni siquiera era tan bueno y era malo, todo el equipo le tenía miedo. Y no solo ellos, su hermana Rhaella era una junior. Ella y su amiga Elia Martell eran animadoras. A los estudiantes de primer año no se les suele ofrecer cupos en el equipo universitario, pero a mí sí porque mi padre no aceptaría nada menos, y porque fui lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer la excepción. —Ella pone los ojos en blanco y él se ríe—. Los otros muchachos no se impresionaron conmigo, pero Rhaella y Elia fueron amables.

Es extraño imaginar a Jaime nervioso en una situación social. El joven estudiante de primer año rodeado de personas mayores, no está seguro de cómo actuar.

—Elia solía cuidar a Tyrion cuando éramos jóvenes —dice—. Ella fue muy amable. Fácilmente asustadiza y enferma, pero era inflexible sobre muchas cosas. Cuando descubrió que Aerys estaba abusando de su hermana, se enfrentó a él y entonces él también la lastimó. La encontré en la sala de pesas después de unas horas. Solo estaba allí para practicar un poco más o de lo contrario ella habría estado allí toda la noche. Rhaella me contó todo cuando estábamos en el hospital. Ella me rogó que no se lo contara a nadie. Dijo que Aerys la mataría si él supiera que ella le había dicho. Ella dijo que iba a abandonar la escuela, porque pensó que tenía la culpa de lo que le pasó a Elia, porque se hizo amiga de una chica que fue lo suficientemente valiente como para intervenir.

»Le dije que no le contaría a nadie, y no lo hice. Le di una patada de mierda a él en su lugar. —Sonríe un poco al recordar, y Brienne descubre que no puede culparlo—. Fue fácil, en realidad. Yo estaba tan enojado y mientras lo golpeaba le dije que lo hacía porque vi la forma en que miraba a Cersei. Me aseguré de que él pensara que yo era un niño idiota, defendiendo a su hermana para que no pensara culpar a la suya y cuando terminé, y él estaba inconsciente, llamé a Rhaella y le dije dónde podía encontrarlo. Me echaron del equipo, casi me expulsaron, pero la familia de Elia intervino y se aseguró de que las cosas se suavizaran y se mantuvieran lo más silenciosas posible. Todos asumieron que era mi padre, pero no lo fue. Probablemente a mi padre le hubiera encantado la oportunidad de mandarme a una escuela privada, pero los Martell no se darían. Aerys fue a la cárcel después de que Elia se despertó y les contó lo que había hecho, y Rhaella y Elia se trasladaron de escuela y finalmente llegaron a la universidad, así que, a fin de cuentas, fue una victoria. Pero nunca le conté a nadie la historia completa por lo que para todos los demás, solo soy el novato del año que hizo que el rey saliera de comisión antes de los playoffs.

Él la mira, y es muy cauteloso. Luce desconfiado y esperanzado y herido. A él le importa, se da cuenta. Por alguna razón, lo que ella piense sobre esto le importa. No como un juicio por su carácter, sino como un juicio por el suyo. Sería ridículo suponer que ella es la primera persona a la que le dice, pero se siente como un secreto que nunca se dijo.

—Desearía haber estado allí para ayudarte a hacerlo —dice Brienne, y Jaime sonríe.

* * *

Un fin de semana raro, divertido y extrañamente triste. Ella siente que lo conoce mucho mejor ahora. Pero en la escuela es diferente. Su tregua terminó en el momento en que volvió a su automóvil en la calle de los Stark y se alejó. No lo dijo, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Aun así, cuando ella llega a la biblioteca al día siguiente y lo encuentra esperando con un café para él y un refresco para ella, tiene esperanzas. Tal vez las cosas sean diferentes ahora y esa es la parte que lo hará picar más; el hecho de que se permitiera creerle.

Tiene su computadora portátil con las notas de la entrevista y los videos guardados, y Jaime nuevamente le pide que los envíe, y ella realmente escribe su número en un papel de cuaderno tratando de tomar la de decisión de confiar en él por él mismo. Ella se pone en el cuerpo del informe, y Jaime es más útil de lo que hubiera esperado. Tiene ideas perspicaces y es bueno para idear frases coloridas. Ella escribe mientras él habla, interviniendo para corregir o elaborar, y según todos los indicadores son un buen equipo. Jaime tiene unas pocas páginas de notas aproximadas sobre la armadura heroica posterior ya escritas y ella las toma de él para leerlas cuando se las ofrece casi con nerviosismo.

Su hombro está rozando el de ella mientras se inclina para leer y es por eso que lo siente tenso. Probablemente se habría dado cuenta de que Cersei estaba allí de todos modos por un cambio en el viento de alguna manera como una advertencia. Brienne levanta la vista de las notas de Jaime y Cersei está de pie frente a ellos; lleva un vestido verde corto que resalta sus ojos con un suéter blanco sobre ella y se ve tan increíblemente hermosa que le recuerda a Brienne su propia falta. Ella la había olvidado, por un tiempo, mientras trabajaba felizmente en este proyecto con Jaime. Había olvidado de la forma en que olvida cuando está con la familia Stark, o con Renly y Loras, o con Goodwin, y ahora recuerda lo mal que se debe ver sentada junto a alguien tan hermoso como Jaime Lannister.

—Ahí estás, Jaime —dice Cersei dulcemente. Se desliza en el asiento frente a él y Brienne casi tiene miedo de moverse como si Cersei no la notara si se queda quieta y tan inofensiva como sea posible. Jaime se aclara la garganta y finalmente se mueve, deslizándose hacia atrás en su asiento para afectar una postura más informal.

—Te dije que estaba trabajando en el proyecto de Selmy —dice.

—Con Brienne —agrega Cersei. Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente en una aproximación de una sonrisa y ve a Brienne como si fuera linda—. ¡Qué divertido!

—Es un informe —dice Jaime con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros, aburrido e irritado, aunque en sus notas había escrito: «y luego Brienne le dio una fabulosa patada a Jaime y tuvo el mejor momento de su vida (tienes que dejar esta frase en el informe, Brienne. Es la ley)».

—Espero que mi hermano te esté tratando bien, Brienne. Sé lo grosero que puede ser. Se enorgullece tanto de decir las cosas como las ve y tiene una visión tan tenue del mundo. Oh, veo que te estás sonrojando. Lo haces a menudo, ¿no, Brienne? Y es un rubor tan bonito, muy femenino, ¿no es así, Jaime?

Ella inclina su cabeza hacia su hermano, pero sus ojos no dejan a Brienne. Esperando. Confidente. Y Brienne realmente, realmente duda.

Es demasiado embarazoso. No puede creerlo, más tarde. Ella piensa que Jaime detendrá a Cersei o que tal vez dirá algo agradable. Le dirá a Cersei que los deje solos o al menos se mantendrá jodidamente neutral.

Cuando mira a Jaime, lo ve vacilar y cuando sonríe no llega a sus ojos, pero aun así dice: —¿Femenino? ¡Dioses, no! —Y todavía se ríe y se burla de la misma manera que ha hecho antes cuando lo dice.

No es lo peor que le ha dicho a ella y ni siquiera parece que quiera decirlo. Pero lo hace. Cersei lo incita, y él lo hace. Esa es la parte que importa.

Brienne puede sentir los ojos de Cersei en ella. Este es un juego para Cersei, un juego que ha ganado. Brienne ni siquiera sabía que estaba jugando. Ella no quería provocar la ira de Cersei, no pretendía invadir su territorio o lo que sea que piense que ha hecho. Cersei cree que necesita poner a Brienne en su lugar, recordarle dónde se encuentran las lealtades de Jaime, pero no tenía por qué hacer eso.

Brienne estaba pasándola bien en la biblioteca con un chico atractivo e inalcanzable.

—Correcto —dice rotundamente, todavía mirando a Jaime. Algo en su cara vacila, pero no lo suficiente.

Por supuesto. Sabía que esto sucedería y no debería estar molesta por eso. Puede sentir que su rostro se queda en blanco y odia haberle dicho cuanto le duele ponerse la máscara. Ella odia que él sepa eso ahora. Se da la vuelta y mira sus notas en la mano mientras las pone sobre la mesa con mucho cuidado y pulsa «guardar» en Word antes de arrancar un pedazo de papel de cuaderno mientras los dos mellizos esperan.

Cersei está sonriendo, pero Jaime parece nervioso. Ella no cree que esté malinterpretando eso, pero él también sonríe. Brienne escribe su dirección de correo electrónico y dobla el papel a la mitad. Sus movimientos son medidos. Útiles. Pone el papel con su dirección de correo electrónico abajo de las notas de Jaime y comienza a levantarse con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio y es cuando se rompe el hechizo.

—Brienne... —comienza Jaime, poniendo su mano sobre la suya, pero ella la retira y no lo mira.

—Debería irme —dice ella con los ojos parpadeando brevemente a Cersei que ahora muestra su diversión abiertamente, pero se ve casi impresionada por la firmeza de Brienne; el respeto de un vencedor por la dignidad de los vencidos—. No necesitamos escribir el informe juntos, de todos modos. Solo convierte tus notas en unos pocos párrafos sobre los últimos años heroicos y los incorporaré al resto. Voy a hacer la porción media.

—Brienne, yo… —continúa Jaime.

—Oh, Jaime, deja ir a la gran vaca —suspira Cersei, poniéndose de pie—. Ven, agarra tus cosas.

Jaime no se mueve y por un segundo, Brienne siente una chispa de esperanza de que ahora dirá algo. «Gran vaca». Pero él no lo hace y la chispa de esperanza se encoge. Brienne no lo mira mientras empaca su computadora portátil y toma el papel en el que había escrito su número, antes, cuando pensó que podía confiarle ese video de los dos entrenando, y de manera suave y precisa rasga el papel en dos. Hace apenas un sonido. Es una condenación extremadamente silenciosa y le agrada ver a Jaime encogerse por el rabillo del ojo. Ella recoge todas sus cosas y se dirige a la puerta y en el camino deja caer las dos mitades del número de Jaime en la papelera de reciclaje.

* * *

**N/A:** Este capítulo es más monstruoso de lo que pensé, pero quería agrupar toda esta secuencia de eventos porque los siguientes capítulos están más dispersos en el tiempo y este tiene lugar en el transcurso de un fin de semana.

Sus respuestas al primer capítulo han sido realmente asombrosas y emocionantes, ¡así que gracias por leer! Espero que esta historia no los decepcione a medida que avance ya que todos tenemos suficiente de eso para los próximos diez años, creo.

Si se dan cuenta, la parte de la historia en la que «Jaime hace cualquier cosa por Cersei» está cayendo de lleno en el medio y no al final. Esta es una publicación de directa para D&D y también para GRRM si él piensa que la mierda es buena para escribir, también.

**N/T:** Personalmente amé este capítulo cuando lo leí la primera vez. Me gustó la interacción natural de ambos y que Jaime casi pareciera un niño encantado en el museo, pero lo que más disfruté fue el final (sí, soy masoquista) porque ese tipo de cosas obligan a las personas a reflexionar y a querer ser mejores (o lo hacen en el caso de Jaime, ¡ups! ¿Eso es un spoiler?)

Gracias a quienes han leído esta historia y mucho más a quienes la comentaron, es valioso para mí.

Gizz/Lyra.


	3. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Game of Thrones» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Este es un fic de la autoría de **angel_deux **quien lo tiene publicado en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**Two halves of a soul**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español.

¡Thank you for the opportunity!

Para **Sophie Mene**, porque todavía se emociona con cada cosa que pasa con estos dos.

* * *

**Capítulo III: ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?**

Si alguien se da cuenta de que Brienne es particularmente feroz en la práctica ese día no lo mencionan. Ella se alegra de que no lo hagan, pues no está segura de querer explicárselo a nadie. Robb estaría furioso, Jon se compadecería y Theon se reiría de ella por confiar en Jaime en primer lugar y Brienne ha tenido las tres reacciones ardiendo a través de ella durante todo el día, desde la biblioteca. No necesita sus emociones encima de las suyas.

Después de la práctica, rechaza sus ofertas de lugares de reunión y comida rápida. Quiere estar enojada, se da cuenta. No quiere que la hagan sentir mejor. No quiere la seguridad de la casa de los Stark donde todo lo malo se desvanece después de pasar suficiente tiempo con las personas que la aman. Quiere el aislamiento, la autocompasión y el dolor. Lo quiere por un solo día y luego regresará a la escuela mañana y estará lista para enfrentar cualquier cosa que suceda.

Cuando llega a casa, se entierra en el trabajo escolar. En la escritura. Ella hace la mayor parte del informe de Selmy, una composición dothraki que ha estado posponiendo y el impulso principal de su proyecto final para su clase de literatura. Se siente tan cegada enojada, herida y tonta que eso la obliga a seguir trabajando. Es combustible para ella.

Ella está herida, así que trabaja, se siente traicionada, así que trabaja. Está enojada consigo misma por haber confiado en Jaime, el puto Lannister, por disfrutar de su compañía, por pensar que él siempre sería amable con ella ante el desprecio de su hermana, así que trabaja. Mantiene abierta la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico y, a medida que pasan las horas, se vuelve cada vez más drástica hasta que su dolor y odio son solo diminutos trozos de carbón en el centro de su pecho. Hay una frialdad que irradia de ellos, como si el calor de sus emociones ha consumido la maldad, dejando solo filamentos de lesiones que no la abrumarán. Cuanto más tarde, sin el correo electrónico de Jaime, más fría se siente.

Justo cuando está a punto de darse por vencida y escribir la segunda mitad del proyecto su notificación de correo electrónico se cancela.

«Lo siento» está escrito en el cuerpo del mismo. Pero eso no es suficiente y ella no cree que él ni siquiera quiera que lo sea.

«Lo siento», piensa. Qué puto idiota.

Su mitad del informe está escrito de una manera atroz, por supuesto. En su mayoría son fragmentos de oraciones y él se queda en la broma sobre Brienne pateando su trasero. ¡Ni siquiera está en el formato correcto! Ella quiere conducir a su casa y patearle el trasero de nuevo, pero no puede soportar verlo tan pronto después de haber aplastado ese pequeño destello de esperanza.

Pasó un fin de semana entero siendo amistoso, divirtiéndose juntos, y ella había sentido que estaba siendo injusta cuando sospechaba que él volvería con el mismo Jaime Lannister cuando terminara. Pero tenía razón. Todos tienen razón sobre él. Ella tenía razón sobre él: Jaime Lannister es un imbécil y un matón, y ella es una tonta que confió en una persona que conoció desde siempre, aunque no debiera.

* * *

Ella llega a la clase de Selmy temprano al día siguiente porque está agonizando por esto y sabe que no hay forma de que pueda entregarle a Jaime su copia impresa del informe sin golpearlo en el escritorio y mirarlo con furia o actuar con enfado como una chica amargada y rechazada. No quiere que él la vea herida. Ella quiere que él crea que siempre supo que era un imbécil y que su capitulación ante su hermana ayer no la sorprendió en absoluto. El museo, la armería de Goodwin, el cumpleaños de Arya Stark, ese momento extraño en el castillo inflable donde ella creía que estaba compartiendo algo sagrado con ella, eso era lo que no importaba. Siempre supo que su verdadero rostro era el que le había mostrado durante años.

Ella piensa en su marca del alma en su hombro de nuevo. Su espada. Su fuerza. «Soy más fuerte que él», piensa. «No cederé».

Llegar temprano a clase significa que solo puede deslizar la copia del informe de Jaime en su escritorio vacío mientras pasa y luego es seguro que se desplome en su propio escritorio en la parte posterior de la sala. Saca su cuaderno de notas para su clase de literatura y uno de sus materiales de fuente para su proyecto y trabaja diligentemente para resaltar y copiar las citas que desea usar. Ella no levanta la vista cuando los otros estudiantes comienzan a entrar en la sala. Siente una tensión en sus hombros que sabe que no se relajará hasta que todos estén en sus asientos y sepa que está a salvo, pero se niega a mirar hacia arriba. Eso sería una rendición. Una derrota. Y ella no mostrará nada.

Escucha a alguien entrar a la habitación y lo siente vacilar en la puerta. «Sólo siéntate», le ruega mentalmente, pero sin atreverse a mirar para ver quién es, pero oye pasos que se acercan. La clase está solo media llena. Puede ser que cualquiera de ellos venga a su asiento, y, sin embargo, de alguna manera ella sabe que es él. Él se sienta en la silla frente a la de ella al igual que lo hizo el día que se les asignó este proyecto maldito, y ella lo ignora. Él espera. Ella sigue escribiendo.

—Brienne —dice finalmente como si fuera una oración incompleta que se olvida de terminar y ella está molesta. No la va a engañar de nuevo. Ella levanta la vista de su trabajo y él se ve arrepentido, pero un poco sonriente, como si esperara ser perdonado.

Ella se siente como un chiste para él. Como si creyera que puede suavizar las cosas mientras Cersei no esté cerca. «Mantén a Brienne feliz», piensa, así que todavía lo hace mientras se burla de ella para hacer sonreír a Cersei. ¿Mantenerla feliz por qué? ¿Una nota? ¿Solo para meterse con ella porque él puede? ¿O, peor aún, porque realmente disfrutó este fin de semana, pero solo piensa que vale la pena ser amable cuando su hermana no está allí? ¿Piensa que ella está hambrienta de amistad? ¿Cree que caerá sobre ella misma para perdonarlo porque es hermoso y porque está desesperada?

—Dejé tu copia en tu escritorio —le dice ella. Él la mira fijamente. Su sonrisa se desvanece muy lentamente y ella quiere quitársela de un tajo, pero no mostrará emoción—. No me diste mucho con qué trabajar, pero lo limpié y, al menos, lo hice legible.

Eso le duele, y él se encoge un poco hacia atrás, sus hombros encorvados. Él mira sus manos.

—Mira, solo quería decir...

—Será una A —le dice para que deje de hablar. Él la mira—. El informe. Es bueno. A Selmy realmente le gustarán las fotos y ya le envié los videos por correo electrónico. Será una A. No tienes que preocuparte.

Jaime solo la mira. Él quiere hablar, ella sabe que quiere hacerlo, pero está dudando y ella no quiere escucharlo. No quiere escuchar las palabras de lástima que él va a decir porque se siente lo suficientemente culpable como para sentir una pequeña punzada de conciencia. Lo peor que le ha dicho nunca ha sido tan doloroso como que él haya sido amable durante todo el fin de semana porque ahora tendrá que preguntarse cuánto de esto fue real y cuánto tiempo pasó riéndose de ella por creerle.

—Realmente lo siento, ya sabes —dice y ella vuelve a mirar su trabajo. Marca otro número de página.

—Sí, dijiste eso antes —contesta ella. Levanta la vista para encontrarse con su mirada cuando contesta—. Tampoco te creí entonces.

Ella no siente placer cuando ve el dolor parpadear detrás de sus ojos. No siente placer cuando su rostro se contorsiona por la ira. No siente placer cuando él se levanta y se va de vuelta a su asiento. No siente placer, pero se siente como una victoria de todos modos.

* * *

Ella lo evita, después de eso. Ella vio la ira en sus rasgos y sabe que los chicos de secundaria son peligrosos cuando están enojados. Intentó hacer las paces, sinceras o no, hubo un intento de algo, pero ella lo rechazó y, sin duda, será más cruel que nunca excepto que él y Cersei no se presentan a su partido de fútbol esa tarde, lo que es un alivio. Y aunque él está en el período de almuerzo de Brienne al día siguiente, no la mira una vez. Llama su atención una vez en el pasillo entre las clases, pero mira hacia otro lado rápidamente y parece avergonzado, por lo que ella comienza a relajarse. Tal vez se siente más culpable de lo que ella se dio cuenta. Tal vez sea bueno que sepa que fue herida por él. Tal vez su culpa lo mantendrá lo más lejos posible de ella. Mientras no tenga que verlo, no tiene que pensar en él, en cómo la lastimó tanto y en lo avergonzada que está de haberlo permitido.

Ella recibe la nota en su casillero esa tarde.

_Sala 147, periodo E. T._

* * *

—Casi no vengo.

Ella flota justo dentro de la puerta, frunciendo el ceño al hermano de Jaime mientras él escribe en una de las computadoras del laboratorio, que de otra manera estaría vacío. La mira con una sonrisa ladeada y encantadora que no se parece en nada a la de sus hermanos. Tyrion afirma que es un Lannister solo de nombre, pero comparte algunas otras cosas: pelo rubio, buena cara, complejo de superioridad, pero el suyo fue ganado, pues luchó por años después de soportar la mayor parte de la crueldad. Tiene sentido el consejo que una vez le dio a Jaime de no olvidar quién es. Siempre habrá gente que diga cosas malas sobre su enanismo, especialmente en dos años cuando Jaime y todas sus amenazas implícitas se gradúen y desaparezcan, pero Tyrion lo usa como un escudo. Hay algo en esto que es irremediablemente atractivo para mucha gente. Tyrion está saliendo con Ros y Shae al mismo tiempo y ambas lo saben.

Es un maldito estudiante de segundo año, pero también es, en gran medida, un buen chico.

El año pasado, él y Sansa se convirtieron en las únicas personas que Brienne ha visto en la ficción o en la realidad que lograron lograr un esquema de citas falsas sin enamorarse el uno del otro. Sansa necesitaba a un mal ex fuera de su camino, y Tyrion buscó la ayuda de Sansa para establecer una operación en la que los niños que son buenos en la redacción de documentos pudieran escribir documentos a cambio de favores monetarios o sociales, de las personas cuyos documentos están escribiendo. Una idea brillante, definitivamente inmoral e ilegal, pero Sansa estaba feliz de ayudar a difundir la palabra de manera encubierta y el negocio es uno de los esfuerzos clandestinos más exitosos en Kings Landing. Hay rumores de que el señor Baelish (el profesor de salud que le dice a Sansa una vez a la semana que se parece a su madre. y quien, en consecuencia, es una de las únicas personas que Jon ha admitido odiar), está interfiriendo con el director para mantener el negocio vivo.

Una vez más, Tyrion es un estudiante de segundo año. Para el momento en que sea mayor, será una leyenda.

—Me alegra que hayas ignorado cualquier instinto que te haya advertido que te mantuvieras alejada —dice. Él le hace un gesto para que se siente en una de las sillas bajas de su mesa, y ella le responde.

—Si esto se trata de tu hermano... —comienza lentamente y Tyrion empuja sus gafas de montura gruesa más arriba de su nariz, cruzando sus manos frente a él en una pose que Brienne reconoce como una que significa que está a punto de negociar con ella. Brienne suspira—. Por supuesto que se trata de tu hermano.

—Jaime es un tonto —dice Tyrion—. Y es débil, especialmente cuando se trata de nuestra hermana. Hay muchos terapeutas y psicólogos que podrían explicarte todo esto mejor que yo, pero los dos siempre han sido codependientes. Cersei es... —Aquí, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Una sonrisa de desprecio—. Ella es astuta. Es ferozmente inteligente por lo que es probable que algún día sea una excelente presidenta porque puede ganar con crueldad, pero entiende los mensajes y las causas por las que necesita fingir que le importa una mierda algo para ganarse los corazones sangrantes como el tuyo y el mío.

—Suena como si la admiraras.

—Lo hago. Ella es detestable y personalmente la odio por eso, pero es mi hermana y también la quiero. Pero los lazos familiares no tienen nada que ver con mi pensamiento de que será una buena líder mundial. Así es como es. Si Jaime no descubre cómo tener una personalidad más allá de ella, probablemente terminará siendo el jefe de su servicio secreto, noblemente de pie a su lado hasta que tenga que morir tomando una bala por ella. Muy romántico.

Las cejas de Brienne se alzan y Tyrion tose un poco y mira hacia otro lado.

—No debería ponerlo así. No hay verdad en esos rumores por más divertidos que sean. No hay nada físico entre ellos, aunque durante mucho tiempo pensé que habría habido si mi padre no hubiera tenido tanto cuidado en sacar esos pensamientos del cráneo de Jaime cuando eran más jóvenes. Esas advertencias dejaron una impresión en mis dos hermanos. Aprendió temprano cómo obtener los mejores resultados de ellos.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—¿Que mi padre solía disciplinar a Jaime para castigar a los dos? ¿O que hay algo inapropiadamente carnal a fuego lento bajo la superficie del vínculo de mis hermanos entre sí? No lo sé. Tienes una cara confiable y sé cuánto te ama Sansa. Y comprender la profundidad de la conexión de Jaime con Cersei es necesario para saber por qué Jaime es el tonto que es. No sé qué pasó entre ustedes dos, él no me lo diría, pero amo a mi hermano y me encuentro siempre tratando de facilitarle las cosas, incluso cuando no lo merece.

—No es gran cosa —dice Brienne, sintiéndose ligeramente indefensa ante el enfoque de Tyrion—. Fue un idiota, pero eso no es nada nuevo. Sé que es amable contigo y eso es bueno. Me gusta eso de él. Pero nunca ha sido más que cruel conmigo.

—¿Fue cruel contigo el fin de semana pasado? —Pregunta Tyrion y Brienne resopla y mira hacia la mesa.

—Por tu tono creo que sabes que no lo fue.

—Soy un entrometido, Brienne. Eso es lo que hago. Tratos fraudulentos, conversaciones furtivas organizadas como reuniones políticas clandestinas. Esta es toda la obra de Tyrion Lannister. —Ella lo mira y descubre que tiene su mano presionada sinceramente en su pecho y le permite una pequeña sonrisa—. Jaime no me pidió esto. Me dijo que dejara que lo resolviera solo, pero soy físicamente incapaz de hacerlo cuando la felicidad de mi hermano está en juego.

—No voy a hacer nada —dice Brienne—. No voy a intentar herirlo, ni tomar represalias, ni nada. Está hecho, desde mi perspectiva. Dolió por un tiempo, pero ahora se acabó.

—Realmente quieres decir eso, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Eres un tipo raro de persona, ¿sabes? Probablemente podrías tomar represalias. Sabes cosas de Jaime que pocas personas conocen y que ni siquiera yo sé porque nunca se lo ha contado a nadie más.

_Matarreyes._

Ella sacude su cabeza.

—No me dijo mucho —contesta ella. Y nada de lo que le dijo era malo, de todos modos, solo un secreto, una promesa hecha para proteger a dos niñas. Un secreto que probablemente ya no necesita guardar, pero ella nunca traicionaría eso.

—Él te dijo más de lo que le dice a la mayoría de la gente, y no todo con palabras —continúa Tyrion. La está mirando con mucho cuidado, como si ella fuera una presa. Un león y una oveja, sus tamaños físicos se invirtieron, pero sus tamaños mentales son más importantes en esta conversación de todos modos—. Rara vez muestra mucho de sí mismo a personas fuera de la familia e incluso Cersei solo ve al niño en el que se convierte cuando está bajo su pulgar. Ya viste el Jaime que se me permite conocer. Eso significa que le gustaba pasar tiempo contigo.

—Tal vez lo hizo, pero eso no significa que le deba nada cuando vuelva a actuar como lo hizo al día siguiente.

—No. Por supuesto no.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué esperas sacar de esto? No odio a tu hermano, Tyrion. No voy a hacer nada para lastimarlo. Voy a volver a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo.

—Cersei no lo va a hacer tan fácil.

—Ella nunca lo hace.

—Ella sabe lo que ese fin de semana significó para él. Ella sabe que él fue contigo a la fiesta de los Stark después de que se completó la visita de investigación. Pasaste todo el fin de semana con él, cuando por lo general él habría estado a su entera disposición. Y después del pequeño incidente en la biblioteca, él estaba molesto con ella. Tuvieron una discusión y no le habló el resto de la tarde. Gracias por eso, por cierto. —Se ríe, como si recordara algo con cariño—. La cena de esa noche fue deliciosamente fría y entretenida y luego Jaime se encerró en su habitación y trabajó en ese informe para ti casi durante toda la noche y no es el mejor escribiendo, ya sabes. Es disléxico y nunca le ha resultado fácil encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Habla con elocuencia suficiente, pero falta algo cuando intenta escribir sus pensamientos en un papel, o bien, en la pantalla de un ordenador. Después de la fiesta de los Stark, escribió esas notas durante horas y no me dejó ayudarle como normalmente lo hago. Y después de la biblioteca, hizo lo mismo. Estaba bastante molesto consigo mismo. Creo que luchar contra un documento en una fecha límite que no tenía esperanzas de cumplir era su manera de tratar de arreglarlo. Nunca ha sido muy bueno para pedir disculpas.

Ella odia que Tyrion le haya hecho sentir una punzada de culpa por lo grosera que fue con su intento de escribir su parte del informe.

—No me di cuenta —dice en voz baja—. Le pediré disculpas por...

—No. ¡Cielos, no! No hagas eso. Estaría furioso conmigo si se diera cuenta de que te lo dije. Él no quiere tu compasión o tus disculpas, Brienne. No sé si sabe exactamente lo que quiere de ti. Creo que lo que necesita de ti es tu amistad porque no ha tenido muchos amigos con los que pueda contar por completo. Jaime siente las cosas muy profundamente. Él hará cualquier cosa por las personas que le importan. Cersei es un veneno para él, porque tiene más amor para dar del que sabe manejar y ella quiere todo para ella. Una fuerza imparable se encuentra con un objeto inamovible.

Tyrion suspira, y hay una sensación de profundo cansancio en él. Su vocabulario siempre lo ha hecho parecer mayor, pero este cansancio lo hace parecer viejo. Continúa con tristeza. —Jaime es la única persona de nuestra familia que me ha tratado como si yo fuera uno de ellos. Él siempre me esperaba cuando el resto de ellos avanzaba con piernas largas. Pasó tiempo conmigo, aunque Cersei hubiera pretendido que no existía. Siempre se aseguró de que mi padre me incluyera. No te estoy pidiendo que seas amable con Jaime, o que lo perdones, ciertamente no por mi bien. Pero quería que entendieras que Jaime es un tonto, pero pasó un buen rato contigo y eso me hace pensar que eres fascinante, y si fuera por él, ese momento en la biblioteca nunca habría sucedido.

»Mi hermano es un hombre débil cuando se trata de nuestra hermana, y no sé si alguna vez podrá parar. Pero él quiere. Nunca lo he visto enojado con ella como lo fue esa tarde. Está despertando Lentamente, tal vez demasiado despacio, pero has logrado algo muy interesante con él, algo que yo no hubiera pensado que era posible. No sé lo que esta conversación vale para ti y solo te pido que la guardes en tu interior si es necesario. Solo pensé, de un fenómeno a otro, que deberías saber que, si las cosas fueran diferentes, Jaime sería para ti lo que siempre ha sido para mí. Pero Cersei, ahora que ella sabe que le gustas y va a hacerlo más difícil.

—Puedo manejar a Cersei —dice Brienne, aunque no está segura de que eso sea cierto. Tyrion ha dicho muchas cosas que no está segura de que sean ciertas. Ella está molesta al descubrir que quiere creerle.

—Ella será más cruel que nunca ahora que lo sabe.

—Ella ha sido mala conmigo siempre. —Brienne suspira—. Solo tengo que lidiar con eso hasta que nos graduemos.

Parece que Tyrion quiere decir más, pero al final no lo hace. Sólo sonríe, un poco triste.

—Tienes suerte —dice.

* * *

Cuando el señor Selmy devuelve sus proyectos al final de la semana, Brienne no se sorprende, pero se alegra de ver el cien encerrado en un círculo rojo en la parte superior de la página. Hojea sus comentarios y se siente sonrojándose felizmente por su alabanza sin restricciones. Al final de la página final hay una larga felicitación escrita a mano con algunos comentarios sobre el video de ella y Jaime combatiendo que le dice que enviarlo a él fue una buena idea. Incluso le pregunta si puede usarlo para los niños del próximo semestre como ejemplo. Brienne está prácticamente flotando.

Cuando empaca sus cosas al final de la clase y se levanta de su escritorio ve a Jaime esperándola junto a la puerta. Ni siquiera está fingiendo que no la está esperando, la está mirando abiertamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior y cambiando su peso de un lado a otro. Cuando la ve mirarlo, no desvía la vista y tira de las correas de su mochila en un gesto de nerviosismo, pero no mira hacia otro lado.

Ella se acerca con cautela. Su conversación con Tyrion la ha suavizado un poco. Todavía no confía en Jaime, aun no le gusta y piensa en ese chico del museo como una persona completamente diferente al Jaime que está frente a ella, pero es más fácil enfrentarse a él sabiendo que es un espejo de voluntad débil ante su hermana. El pequeño perro faldero de Cersei, no un arquitecto igual de su crueldad.

Ella no será tan tonta como para ponerse ahí como antes, pero cree que puede manejar la neutralidad.

—Te dije que obtendríamos una A —dice ella, manteniendo su voz lo más tranquila y sin tono posible. Jaime asiente, traga y le da una media sonrisa.

—Lo hiciste —dijo—. Y quería intentar disculparme de nuevo. Mejor esta vez.

—¿Por dudar en que nos consiga una A? —Pregunta ella y recuerda tardíamente lo que Tyrion dijo acerca de que Jaime lo intentó a pesar de sus dificultades y de la fecha límite, y suspira—. Repito que te dije que obtendríamos una A —modifica a regañadientes.

—Sabes por lo que necesito disculparme.

Ella empieza a caminar por el pasillo, y él la sigue, como antes. Es menos desagradable esta vez, a pesar de que ella todavía no quiere que se arrepienta.

—No necesitas disculparte por nada —dice. Él se burla.

—Por supuesto que sí. Necesito disculparme por mucho, en realidad, pero lo de la biblioteca, no sé por qué lo dije. No sé por qué digo la mitad de lo que digo. Sé que es cruel y no lo mereces...

—¡Jaime, basta! —Brienne suspira y Jaime se queda callado. Ella no quiere mirarlo—. No es gran cosa.

—Es duro. Sé que te lastimé. Sé que te he estado lastimando. —Él suspira y ella aún no lo mira, especialmente ahora que su voz se ha vuelto demasiado suave para su comodidad—. Sé que no debería haberlo. Cersei dice cosas y solo la sigo ciegamente, y está mal. No debería hacer eso.

—No deberías, pero lo haces y lo harás de nuevo —señala Brienne con paciencia. Finalmente mira a Jaime y se siente culpable por la mirada perdida en su rostro, aunque sabe que no debería y recuerda lo que dijo Tyrion: «Él está despertando. Poco a poco», pero ella no tiene ningún interés en apostar o correr el riesgo de que la lastimen nuevamente porque se divirtió con él durante un fin de semana y sabe que está tratando de ser un hombre mejor—. Escucha: me lo pasé muy bien en el museo —ofrece, tan amablemente como puede—. Y con Goodwin. Y en la fiesta de Arya, fue un fin de semana divertido, pero eso es todo lo que era y se acabó.

—No tiene que ser así —dice Jaime en voz baja, pero ella sacude la cabeza y se da la vuelta para seguir caminando.

—Jaime...

—No puedes decirme que no quieres que vuelva a casa de Goodwin contigo. ¡Dijo que estuve más cerca de golpearte que cualquiera! Imagina lo buenos que seríamos si estuviéramos luchando juntos. Si fuéramos amigos...

— ¿Amigos? —Su risa es más fuerte de lo que esperaba y se siente sonrojada por la vergüenza. También se sonroja porque se prometió a sí misma neutralidad y en cambio se está volviendo emocional. Aprieta los dientes y le recuerda las cosas—. Si fuéramos amigos, tu hermana podría hervirme con vida y todavía estarías feliz y observando.

—No, no más. Me niego a ser como ella, a ser su apoyo nunca más. Especialmente contigo.

—Jaime, ¿por qué haces esto?

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

Ella tiene que reír otra vez, incrédula, agotada y confundida. Se detiene en el medio del pasillo, lo mira y lo encuentra viendo hacia atrás. Hay un brillo extraño y determinado en sus ojos.

—Jaime, ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme en paz? —pregunta en voz baja y suena más suplicante de lo que quiere que sea. Él parece dolido por un momento y ella busca en sus ojos algún tipo de falta de sinceridad. Algo que le diga que puede alejarse por completo.

—No lo sé —admite—. Pero no merecías eso. —Lo dice con una extraña sinceridad casi infantil—. Yo era un idiota, bueno, he sido un idiota y no quiero seguir siéndolo.

—Es realmente simple no ser un idiota —dice Brienne. Todavía se siente sin amarre, pero logra sonreír—. Lo hago la mayoría de los días.

—Tengo problemas para creer que alguna vez has sido idiota en tu vida.

—Puedo serlo —advierte ella y lo dice particularmente, haciendo a Jaime sonreír.

—Te lo demostraré —dice. Hay una repentina certeza en su tono.

—Jaime...

—Te lo demostraré —repite y la señala mientras comienza a retroceder, por el pasillo, dejándola en el centro.

—¡No sé lo que eso significa! —Le grita ella.

—¡Lo sabrás! —Grita de vuelta, antes de girar sobre sus talones y continuar por el pasillo. Una cantidad preocupante de gente a su paso.

* * *

Las cosas se ponen raras después de eso.

* * *

Los mellizos Lannister siguen apareciendo en los partidos de fútbol, pero es diferente. Hay algún apoyo real, no solo de Jaime, algunos de sus amigos se unen, pero Jaime es el más fuerte. Cersei parece aburrida como siempre, pero más de una vez después de que Brienne haya detenido los ataques de los contrarios particularmente viciosos, oye a Jaime gritando su nombre.

Su entrenador, que malinterpreta la asistencia continua de los jugadores de fútbol como una especie de espectáculo de camaradería, insiste en que el equipo vaya a uno de los grandes partidos en casa. A Brienne no le importa ir a mostrar apoyo a Sansa, por lo que ella, Robb, Jon y Theon van juntos y se sientan lo suficientemente cerca del frente para que Sansa pueda escucharlos alentándola.

Cuando Jaime sale del campo después de un juego decente, y ve a Brienne todavía aplaudiendo, se quita el casco y agita en su dirección, viéndose muy sudoroso, bueno y desconcertantemente serio. Ella ignora las miradas de sus tres compañeros masculinos y de mala gana le devuelve el saludo.

Casi todos los días comparten una clase o dos, y él habla con ella esté Cersei o no en clase con él. Hace pequeñas cosas, pero puntiagudas y obvias: la elogia en una respuesta en clase dothraki. Respalda sus afirmaciones durante un debate de historia. Le ofrece chocar las cinco cuando ve que ella ha respondido un cuestionario y cada vez que la pasa en el pasillo, comienza este nuevo juego de dirigirse a ella con términos de cariño.

«Hola, mi buena amiga Brienne», una vez.

«Brienne, amiga», en otra ocasión.

«La mejor» consigue hacer que ruede los ojos. «Camarada» una ceja levantada. Él le pregunta al señor Mormont cómo decirle «amiga» en dothraki, y luego le sonríe tan maliciosamente a través de la habitación que realmente gime en voz alta. Exagera absolutamente una frase que intenta usar cuando la pasa en el pasillo y eso la hace reír y sacudir la cabeza. Intenta de nuevo en Alto Valyrio y ella realmente lo detiene para preguntarle qué demonios estaba tratando de decir, lo que lo hace sonrojarse y tartamudear un poco.

Le da un «Bro» en otra oportunidad y ella lo mira con tanta incredulidad que se ríe y solo usa «bro» después. Es bastante molesto, pero comienza a hacerla reír después de un tiempo cada vez que lo ve. Ella puede verlo preparándose cuando se acerca a ella en el pasillo, con los ojos iluminados, y ella comenzará a reírse incluso antes de que él haya tenido tiempo de decir algo como: «¿no es así, bro?» o «buen juego el de ayer, bro».

Jon le pregunta si ella está bien, Robb mira a Jaime cada vez que lo encuentran y Sansa le pregunta si quiere que ella hable con él para decirle que se detenga.

—Está bien —dice Brienne, cada vez—. No sé a qué está jugando, exactamente, pero creo que este es él tratando de ser amable.

De hecho, la única vez Cersei trató de arrastrarlo en sus insultos, aproximadamente una semana después, Jaime saludó a Brienne en el partido de fútbol y se volvió contra ella de manera espectacular, pero Brienne no se detuvo a pensar en ello durante semanas.

—Qué elección interesante de suéter —dice Cersei. El suéter es demasiado grande, porque se estiró en el lavado, pero es cómodo y es el favorito de Brienne—. Es tan... ¿tú qué piensas, Jaime?

Jaime levanta la vista de su teléfono. Brienne ya está caminando, esperando no oírlo.

—Me gusta el color —dice y encuentra sus ojos, mientras sonríe—. El gris te queda bien porque resalta el azul de tus ojos. —Se detiene, y su sonrisa es beatífica, completamente victoriosa ante la confusión combinada de Brienne y Cersei—. Bro.

* * *

Ella realmente no lo ha perdonado y no son realmente amigos. No necesita perdonarlo para que piense que esta dinámica es divertida. Esta broma casual se siente como la neutralidad por la que estaba luchando. El Jaime del fin de semana del museo todavía parece una persona diferente. Como esos niños de Dornish que ella recuerda de Vaes Dothrak. Es un buen recuerdo de un fin de semana divertido, pero ha guardado esos recuerdos y los ha puesto en la parte de atrás de su mente y solo los mira a veces, a escondidas, como si ella no pudiera creer que sucedió.

A veces se siente triste por él cuando piensa en lo que Tyrion dijo acerca de que Jaime se parece más al del museo que al de la escuela, sobre y lo difícil que es para él ser él mismo, pero ella aleja esa tristeza. No es su responsabilidad ayudarlo a resolver su vida. Ella no se dejará afectar en lo más profundo porque cometió ese error una vez y aprendió la lección.

Jaime la llama «bro» en el pasillo y ella le sonríe cuando lo hace porque es mucho mejor que alejarse de él y su hermana y temer la vista de sus perfectas caras doradas. Es un nivel de compañía con el que se siente completamente cómoda y aprecia a Jaime por no tratar de empujarla a más como intentó hacer en el pasillo ese día, insistiendo en que podrían ser verdaderos amigos.

Así es más seguro y a ella le gusta. Una amistad casual, solo en el colegio. No intercambian números. Él nunca más usa la dirección de correo electrónico que ella le dio. Brienne llamaría a sus sentimientos por Jaime Lannister completamente planos. Ella ya no lo odia y no teme verlo, pero tampoco piensa que alguna vez serán amigos de una manera monumental. Eso no va a pasar entre ellos y está bien, ella está más cómoda con esto que con el Jaime del fin de semana del museo, de todos modos, excepto porque viene la apuesta, la pelea en la cafetería y lo que pasa con el maldito de Hoat, y el mundo entero cambia su centro gravitatorio.

* * *

**N/A:** Este es el capítulo con los pensamientos incestuosos que mencioné en las etiquetas. Es un tercer personaje que especula lo que podría haber sucedido si Jaime y Cersei se hubieran dejado a su suerte en la infancia, pero no es muy detallado y se juega principalmente como una broma / explicación de por qué están tan cerca. No hay incesto físico o indicio de sentimientos románticos entre ellos.

Yo escribiendo esto: ¿Cuál sería es una buena sustitución moderna para mí de «moza», que pueda funcionar? Hermano. No, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

Yo: BRO.

**N/T: **La verdad pensé mucho en la traducción del «Bro» y si debía ponerla completamente como «hermano», pero sería contradictorio dado que Brienne es chica, entonces decidí dejarlo así exactamente. Por lo menos en mi país, sí funciona ese prefijo.

Gracias infinitas a **Sophie Mene**, **Lyra Eaton** y **Mari **por sus comentarios. Esperemos que se multipliquen mucho más, igual que los favoritos y los seguidores.

Gizz/Lyra.


	4. Alguien tiene que patearle el trasero

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Game of Thrones» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Este es un fic de la autoría de **angel_deux **quien lo tiene publicado en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**Two halves of a soul**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español.

¡Thank you for the opportunity!

Para **Sophie Mene,** a ver si deja de fangirlear y me deja un review XD.

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Alguien tiene que patearle el trasero a este tipo.**

Brienne ni siquiera se da cuenta de qué está sucediendo.

Es así que piensa ser ajena a su propia humillación.

Es posible que haya estado ocurriendo durante semanas, lo que podría explicar por qué Cersei ha sido tan inofensiva. Brienne había pensado que la animadora principal podría haber admitido la derrota una vez que Jaime dejó de apoyarla en su campaña para hacer que fuera miserable. Pensó que quizás Jaime incluso habló con ella al respecto y le pidió que fuera un poco más amable, o al menos que la dejara en paz.

En retrospectiva, por supuesto, es obvio que Cersei estaba simplemente esperando. Brienne recuerda lo que Tyrion dijo sobre ella: es astuta, ferozmente inteligente. Una chica así no se va a rendir. No sin al menos un cruel golpe de despedida.

Brienne ha sido ajena, pero no del todo. Ella ha notado algunas cosas extrañas. Hyle Hunt se ofreció como voluntario para asociarse con ella en química, aunque todos saben que Brienne no tiene esperanza en química. En días diferentes, unos cuantos chicos de los que apenas conoce su nombre, la pasaron por el pasillo y la felicitaron por sus distintos atuendos, por lo que hizo en el juego el día anterior o incluso por cosas tontas como su mochila. Solo lo hacían cuando estaba sola, cuando no tenía a ninguno de sus amigos a su lado, pero claro, eso es algo de lo que solo se da cuenta más tarde, cuando sucede, y la gente también la ha felicitado mucho en clase. No de una manera medio en broma como lo hace Jaime Lannister, pero con una sinceridad desconcertante.

Ella asume, en ese momento, que tal vez solo quieran su ayuda en los informes porque últimamente los ha estado aplastando, en términos de calificaciones. «Qué idiota e ingenua», pensará más tarde.

Es solo una serie de extrañas coincidencias, tan separadas que ni siquiera piensa en conectarlas en su mente. Raras, pero no alarmantes y no es hasta el día de la pelea en la cafetería que se da cuenta de lo extraño que era.

Hyle está directamente detrás de ella en la fila del almuerzo, charlando alegremente sobre la clase de química de la que acaban de llegar. Él le dice que le gusta trabajar con ella más que con nadie, a pesar de que siempre terminan obteniendo malas calificaciones por sus experimentos. Brienne se está sonrojando porque su tono es tan decidido y se pregunta fugazmente si él podría estar coqueteando con ella. El pensamiento es ridículo. Por supuesto que no está coqueteando, pero ella no puede dejar de preguntárselo y ni siquiera está segura de lo que sentiría si lo estuviera haciendo. Es muy sencillo: Hyle tiene una cara anodina y una personalidad de la misma índole y es el tipo de persona que olvidas en el momento en que no lo miras. Ella nunca ha tenido eso en su vida, siempre ha sido una curiosidad, casi desea la gente pueda olvidarla.

No cree que le guste mucho Hyle, pero tampoco le disgusta. Hyle Hunt es un chico que no inspira emociones fuertes, excepto que le dice cosas con tanto propósito y es la única persona que lo ha hecho por lo que su mente ya está ocupada pensando en ello mientras regresa a su mesa.

Ella pasa a Jaime por el camino, quien asiente con la cabeza y dice: «bro» en un tono extremadamente digno que solo dura un momento antes de que se desmorone y ría mientras camina ofreciendo chocar los cinco por ninguna razón en particular, como siempre. Brienne obedece, equilibrando su bandeja, y él sigue caminando, girándose para verla como lo hace, caminando hacia atrás, confiando en que todos los demás se saldrán de su camino, porque es un maldito Lannister.

—Selmy dijo que te preguntara si podrías enviarle ese video otra vez —dice—. El nuestro dónde me vuelves mierda. Eliminó el correo electrónico y no puede averiguar cómo recuperarlo.

Brienne se ríe, encantada.

—Lo haré. Gracias, Jaime —dice ella.

—«Bro» —la corrige, una vez más muy solemne.

—Pensé que ese era tu nombre para mí.

—Bueno, a menos que tenga alguna idea para un nombre propio, creo que «bro» lo cubre bastante.

—¿Quién dijo que no tenía ideas? —pregunta Brienne y Jaime sonríe, dejando que se ilumine toda su cara de una manera que le recuerda que realmente es muy guapo. Ella lo olvida, a veces; la exposición constante a él lo ha normalizado, excepto en momentos fugaces como este.

—No puedo esperar a escucharlas —dice, antes de girarse y seguir caminando hacia su mesa donde Cersei se sienta sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

Cuando Brienne llega a su asiento, Sansa ya está comiendo y corriendo para terminar su tarea de geometría para el próximo período. El resto de ellos todavía están comprando el almuerzo.

Está tan desierto en su momento que Red Connington hace su movimiento.

Ha sido amable con ella las últimas semanas. Él siempre la ha ignorado antes, pero su amabilidad ha sido vacilante y bienvenida. Solo pequeños comentarios hechos en las aulas. Le pidió ayuda en la literatura y pareció agradecido cuando ella se la dio. Al principio, sospechaba, pero él seguía siendo amable y decidió que esa era su naturaleza. Algunas personas son simplemente amigables.

Más tarde, se dará cuenta de lo absurdo que es que nunca haya identificado nada de esto como problemático. Ella estará furiosa consigo misma por no asumir lo peor de todos sin importar cuántas veces el mundo parezca listo para devolverle su propia bondad en la cara. Pero a ella no le parece sospechoso y cuando Red le pregunta en voz baja si le gustaría ir al baile de primavera con él, sacando una rosa en su mano, ella está de acuerdo.

Realmente ni siquiera quiere ir con él. Esa es la parte casi divertida que la hace reír más tarde cuando está aturdida por la pelea que sigue y la adrenalina que se filtra demasiado lento de su torrente sanguíneo. No quiere ir al baile con Red Connington quien cree que solo está siendo amable. Ella quiere ir con Robb porque Robb quiere ir con ella porque él siempre quiere ir con ella y porque los bailes son solo una excusa para salir con tus amigos en ropa elegante. Solo dice que sí porque es demasiado educada y porque no ve ningún daño en complacer a un buen chico que probablemente se considere medio héroe por invitar a la chica fea al baile regalándole una flor.

Ella es la que está siendo amable, diciendo que sí. Ella es la única que es agradable. Cuando acepta, Red se ríe. Ya no está callado. Su risa es ruidosa y chocante, mientras deja que la rosa caiga al suelo a sus pies antes de que ella pueda tocarla. Se mantiene erguido, su pecho hinchado y se dirige a la mesa donde están sentados los mellizos Lannister, se inclina como un matador que acaba de derrotar a un toro furioso, gritando que ha derribado a la bestia, Brienne «la belleza» y exige su premio por ganar. Varios muchachos, algunos del equipo de atletismo, otros del club de periódicos, Hyle y todos los chicos que han sido extrañamente amables con ella en las últimas semanas, gruñen en voz alta, aplauden o se burlan de él.

El dinero comienza a cambiar de manos. Perdedores y presumidos ganadores.

Una apuesta.

—¡Estaba tan cerca! —grita Hyle y se ríe a carcajadas.

Brienne no puede moverse. Los latidos de su corazón son ruidosos en sus oídos y su rostro está lleno de humillación. Sansa está mirando fijamente y boquiabierta entre los Lannister, Red y Brienne y Brienne siente un horror punzante al pensar que Jaime podría estar involucrado, pero no dura mucho. Jaime es como su espejo, su expresión tan aturdida como la que ella siente. Él se encuentra con sus ojos y están muy heridos por lo que sucedió y ella de alguna manera le cree. Se levanta lentamente de su silla y mira hacia otro lado, le dice algo a Cersei que Brienne no puede oír porque la gente se está riendo. No todos, pero suficientes personas para hacer que le duela el pecho como si su corazón intentara marchitarse y morir, liberándose de los ligamentos que lo sostienen.

Era una broma. Pedirle que fuera al baile era una broma. Todas esas bondades y cumplidos, y todos se habían estado riendo de ella todo el tiempo. Nunca pensó que estaban realmente interesados en ella, excepto tal vez por Hyle. Esa es otra cosa casi divertida. Pensó que la estaba engañando, haciéndola caer en sus encantos, pero no lo estaba haciendo. Nunca asumió que le gustaba porque jamás cree que a la gente pueda gustarle.

Solo pensó que estaba siendo amable.

Ella siente que las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos antes de que pueda ayudarse a sí misma, quiere levantarse y salir de la cafetería y correr a casa si tiene que hacerlo, pero ni siquiera puede respirar adecuadamente. Es como una pesadilla en vigilia, excepto que ninguno de sus sueños de estrés ha sido tan insoportable ni tan detallado. Ve a Margaery y Renly, ambos de pie, a través de la cafetería gritándole a Cersei que parece inocentemente herida y confundida por ser acusada, pero que no puede ocultar su sonrisa. Ella mira a Brienne a los ojos como lo había hecho en la biblioteca ese día. Inteligente. Victoriosa y Jaime, a su lado, parece doliente. Da lástima. Brienne ve a personas susurrando entre sí, todos esperando ver cuál será su reacción, pero no puede hacer nada.

—Va a patear la cabeza de Cersei —dice alguien.

—Va a llorar —argumenta su amiga.

—Lloraría si me pasara, ¿puedes imaginar?

Es Robb quien rompe el hechizo de inacción que se ha asentado sobre ella. El miedo de hacer cualquier cosa y dar placer a las personas que la observan, esperando para abuchearla, esperando para reírse de su humillación. La bandeja de Robb cae al suelo mientras comprende lo que ha sucedido y luego va aumentando la velocidad, asaltándose, con los ojos fijos en Red.

Ella tiene que hacer algo, Robb es Robb, lo conoce bien. Él no internaliza sus sentimientos, especialmente cuando están involucrados sus amigos y familiares. Él matará a Red si se lo permite.

Ella salta de su silla y lo intercepta.

—No, no lo hagas, no vale la pena —le dice, deteniéndolo.

—¡A la mierda! ¡Voy a matarlo! —gruñe Robb y ella tiene que le agarrarle la camisa para evitar que cumpla esta promesa. Red se ríe en su cara y Robb se retuerce contra su agarre, furioso.

—¡Robb, no! —Sansa llora y se planta frente a Theon mientras él intenta atacar a escondidas. Jon, un poco más atrás, hace crujir sus nudillos y gira sus hombros.

—Por favor —ruega Brienne. Ella sólo quiere que se acabe. Solo quiere irse. Luego hay un grito en algún lugar y otro más cerca y se gira justo a tiempo para ver a Jaime Lannister empujando salvajemente a través de la multitud. Empuja a Red con ambas manos en el pecho, golpeando a un niño más pequeño contra la mesa del almuerzo. Red Connington pierde su equilibrio y se extiende la mitad encima de ella. La cafetería espera. De repente todo está tranquilo—. Jaime, no lo hagas —pide Brienne.

Jaime agarra a Red por la camiseta con el puño apretado en la tela alrededor de su cuello. Él la mira y hay un brillo febril en sus ojos, mitad furia, mitad alegría de esa que ella notó en él cuando estaban entrenando.

—Alguien tiene que patearle el trasero a este tipo —dice, con irritante sinceridad, como si estuviera haciendo un juramento y luego aparta la vista de ella y arrastra a Red más cerca con una mano mientras lo mira solo el tiempo suficiente para que comprenda lo que va a pasar.

Él no le dice nada. Tampoco le dice nada más a Brienne y simplemente tira hacia atrás y golpea a Red en la cara.

Robb deja escapar un grito de guerra casi alegre y usa la distracción para alejarse de Brienne. Agarra a Hyle, que parece tratar de sacar a Jaime de Red, y lo lanza enviándolo a deslizarse a través del linóleo para chocar con una maraña de sillas cercanas.

Toda la cafetería estalla. Abucheos, vítores, risas y gritos, pero, sobre todo, puños volando.

Sam Tarly inmediatamente se arrastra debajo de su mesa para esconderse. Theon se ríe de él y se toma el tiempo de levantar suavemente a Sansa para que se pare encima de él, fuera del camino, antes de lanzarse para ayudar a Robb a detener a algunos jugadores de fútbol. Jon se planta a sí mismo para proteger a Sansa y a Sam con los brazos cruzados de la misma manera desaprobatoria que Sansa, en su posición, todavía tiene. Loras y Renly saltan a la acción, aunque Loras parece estar haciendo la mayor parte de la lucha real, mientras que Renly lo incita.

Margaery, al otro lado de la cafetería, está de pie sobre una mesa y aplaude como lo hace en la feria heroica, excepto que su habitual gracia cortesana es reemplazada por una letanía de maldiciones de alguna manera audible.

Tyrion y el señor Baelish parecen estar haciendo apuestas.

Hay tan pocas personas que no están peleando. Incluso las personas que no tienen una participación real están saltando, pareciendo disfrutar la oportunidad de lanzar algunos golpes. La niña más bonita de la clase senior, Daenerys Targaryen, que es, a través de una dinámica familiar muy complicada, en realidad la tía de Jon, grita salvajemente antes de lanzarse sobre la mesa de Cersei y agarrar el cabello de la animadora con dos puños tenaces. Su novio Daario y un grupo de amigos de su club de drama están lanzándose al ruedo con la banda. Ningún lado, por lo que Brienne sabe, tiene nada que ver con la apuesta. El novio de Missandei Naath, Gray, la recoge estilo nupcial y sale corriendo de la habitación con ella para mantenerla a salvo besándola en la puerta como un hombre que se dirige a la guerra y luego vuelve a encargarse de Harry Strickland y la mitad del equipo de remo sin ayuda.

Es una fusión en todo el período de almuerzo. Incluso las personas que no están peleando están mirando, animando y participando. Las únicas personas que intentan detenerlos son los maestros, pero son muy pocos y los estudiantes son demasiado fuertes.

Brienne se une a la justa, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? La pelea está pasando por ella y también puede asegurarse de que sus amigos salgan ilesos.

Ayuda a Robb y a Theon en su objetivo de castigar físicamente al equipo de la pista porque Robb tiene un enfoque de láser en cada hombre que gimió o aplaudió cuando Red anunció su victoria. Ella rescata a un niño que conoce del equipo de fútbol de primer año, el pequeño Podrick Payne, cuando ve a un chico que solo conoce como «Lemon» con sus manos alrededor de la garganta del pobre Pod. Golpea a Lemon hacia atrás y luego arroja a Pod de forma segura debajo de la mesa para salir con Sam.

Ella se está levantando de eso cuando ve a Gregor Clegane a través de un descanso en la multitud, moviéndose con un propósito obvio hacia Jaime. El mellizo de Cersei finalmente ha golpeado a Red para que levante sus brazos en señal de rendición. Se está regocijando al respecto, riendo con la sonrisa más afilada y parecida a un tiburón que ha visto deleitándose con su victoria y parece que no nota a Gregor en absoluto.

Brienne es grande, Jaime también es grande. Robb, incluso, es ancho de hombros y fuerte a pesar de ser más bajo. Gregor Clegane hace que todos se vean como niños. Sus oponentes de lucha libre lo llaman «La Montaña» en susurros aterrorizados. Incluso hace que su hermano se vea pequeño, aunque Sandor es más alto que Brienne y actualmente está parado a un lado de la habitación observando el proceso con una pequeña sonrisa que dice que parece no importarle quién gane.

Brienne está cada vez más enojada porque Jaime comenzó esta pelea, pero tampoco va a permitir que se convierta en un peleador. Además, todos saben que una de las únicas personas que le gustan a Gregor en realidad es Cersei. Si Gregor va por Jaime, es por una razón. Brienne no permitirá que la amabilidad de Jaime con ella sea la razón por la que se le lastime. No por el poder de su hermana, sobre todo.

Ignora la vocecita en su cabeza que grita que es mejor no comenzar una pelea que sabe que no puede ganar y pasa por encima de algunas de las batallas, se para detrás de Gregor y le da un puñetazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Ella también podría haber golpeado una roca.

Se da vuelta, mucho más molesto que herido y la agarra. Por suerte, él es tan lento como fuerte y ella se aleja.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —chilla Jaime, consternado, aunque no está segura de sí le está gritando a ella o al amigo de Cersei.

Loras, pequeño, ligero y rápido, sube con una bandeja de la cafetería a la mesa más cercana y balancea los brazos, rompiendo la bandeja en el costado de la cabeza de Gregor. El sonido de la bandeja golpeando el cráneo reverbera a lo largo del cuerpo a cuerpo. Brienne no deja que Gregor se vuelva para ver quién lo golpeó. Ella lo consigue con un gancho de derecha para mantener su atención en ella. Él se balancea de nuevo, atrapándola con un fuerte golpe en la mejilla antes de que ella pueda voltear su rostro por completo, pero ella va por sus rodillas, pateando una a un lado para hacer que tropiece. Jaime salta, golpeando sus riñones. Entre los tres (Loras vuelve corriendo con otro golpe fuerte), parece que en realidad tienen la oportunidad de agotar a Gregor.

Brienne esquiva un columpio. Ella se lanza contra Jaime, quitándolos del camino de una de las patas carnosas de Gregor. Jaime la estabiliza. Su nariz está sangrando donde Red lo golpeó, pero se ve más feliz de lo que ella lo ha visto.

—Seremos leyendas cuando logremos esto —dice. Su voz es baja en el calor de la batalla y Brienne se encuentra de acuerdo, a pesar de que también rueda los ojos.

Por unos momentos en medio de todo esto, ella olvida por completo por qué está sucediendo y también se olvida de su humillación. Jaime le sonríe y van a derribar a «La Montaña» juntos y es glorioso.

Ella y Jaime se separan cuando Gregor golpea su puño entre ellos, rompiendo la superficie de una de las mesas baratas de la cafetería. Brienne se desliza debajo de otra, quitando las sillas del camino y aparece al otro lado, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Gregor.

Jaime todavía está detrás de él, llegando a darle un golpe ganador. Pero luego Vargo Hoat, uno de los chicos del equipo de lucha de Gregor, agarra su puño desde atrás para detenerlo.

Brienne esquiva a Gregor de nuevo y esta vez ella se levanta de un salto en una silla para hacerlo tropezar. Loras lo golpea de nuevo, Brienne lo golpea y luego se escucha el horrible sonido de una grieta como un hueso astillado, y después un grito de dolor. «Jaime». Se da cuenta tardíamente. «Ese fue Jaime gritando». Tampoco es un grito ronco y varonil, es más agudo, realmente asustado y herido y Brienne sabe que algo terrible ha sucedido.

Se vuelve para buscarlo y Sandor salta y salva a Loras de lo que habría sido un golpe devastador de su hermano. Gregor ruge en su cara. Los maestros están empezando a controlar la mayoría de las peleas, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Hoat está de pie junto a Jaime, que está de espaldas en el suelo, encogido a medias debajo de una mesa, pálido, pequeño y muy joven como el niño con el que Brienne jugó el béisbol. Su mano izquierda está tratando de proteger su muñeca derecha que está mal inclinada. Brienne se da cuenta de que hay sangre. Su estómago se hunde. Se puede ver un hueso y Hoat no se está echando atrás al verlo. De hecho, se está riendo.

Durante ese horrible momento en la biblioteca, cuando Cersei se adjudicó una victoria temporal con la ayuda de Jaime, Brienne sintió algo así como la calma fría que la acosa ahora. Sus movimientos habían sido cuidadosos, precisos y decididos, no una pizca de energía desperdiciada en nada más que en lo que estaba haciendo. Toda su mente estaba en sus manos y su cuerpo porque enfocarse en eso significaba no enfocarse en nada más. Significaba terminar el trabajo y salir de allí tan pronto como pudiera sin fallar.

Ella tiene ese mismo tipo de sentimiento ahora, excepto que, en lugar de furia fría, hace calor: Blanco, ardiente, como una tormenta solar.

Hace a un lado al menos a tres personas que probablemente no lo merecen y agarra a Hoat por la parte posterior de su cuello, sus dedos se hunden en su piel, y ella lo golpea, empujando su cabeza sobre la mesa. Él se defiende, se da vuelta y se balancea. Ella deja que el punzón aterrice. Deja que la fuerza de eso mueva su cabeza hacia un lado. Apenas se registra. Mientras él la mira, ella puede ver la realización que se asoma en sus ojos: ella va a ganar. Brienne lo disfruta, y luego lanza toda su fuerza en un puñetazo, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Jaime la mira fijamente, asombrado y exhala su nombre.

—¡Levántalo! —grita Sam, aún escondido debajo de la mesa del almuerzo. Está cubriendo los ojos de Podrick con una mano—. ¡Llévalo a la enfermera! —Parece que está a punto de desmayarse. No puede mirar la muñeca de Jaime. Brienne extiende su mano y Jaime la toma con la que todavía está completamente adherida. Todo su cuerpo parece estar temblando por el impacto de su dolor, sigue mirándola y luego desviando la mirada como si pensara que de alguna manera dejaría de estar allí.

Ella lo pone de pie y trata de protegerlo de los otros luchadores, pero están rodeados. Las personas notan muy lentamente que ha habido una lesión más allá de las contusiones y los labios partidos. Jeyne Poole grita cuando la ve e incluso Hyle palidece y se retira del camino. Pero otras personas se topan con ellos, los empujan y los alcanzan. Jaime grita cuando alguien lo empuja y tropieza un poco, quedándose aún más blanco. Brienne abre sus nudillos en la cara de un chico al que todos llaman «Biter» y que viene a buscarlos con un propósito.

Y entonces, justo cuando empieza a sentirse abrumada, Robb está allí, abriéndole un camino para que la siga. Jon y Sansa lo flanquean, Jon repartiendo golpes ocasionales y resueltos cuando las personas se acercan demasiado a sus primos. Loras y Renly toman la retaguardia. La mayoría de las personas finalmente están dirigiendo su atención hacia los hermanos Clegane, de todos modos, a punto de enfrentarse en medio de la habitación. Jaime se tambalea, inestable, y Brienne tira su brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro para ayudarlo a mantenerse. Él se aferra a ella con los dedos que casi magullan la piel de su hombro izquierdo, sobre su marca de alma. Se ve profundamente mal.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —dice, justo antes de que lo haga.

* * *

Antes de que se lo lleven en una ambulancia, Jaime se proclama héroe y todos se reúnen en la acera. Robb admite, a regañadientes, un «de acuerdo, Lannister», que suena como «gracias». Tyrion todavía parece preocupado, pero él pone los ojos en blanco.

Una vez que cesaron los combates, pero antes de que llegara la ambulancia, todos en la cafetería escucharon a Tyrion acusar a Cersei de orquestar la apuesta. La palabra se ha estado extendiendo rápidamente y todo el mundo sabe que Tyrion estará en el infierno una vez que Cersei se recupera de la vergüenza de ser acusada por su hermano menor, además de las indignidades lanzadas por Daenerys y Margaery.

Brienne había esperado sentir más humillación una vez que la adrenalina se hubiera ido, pero en cambio solo pudo sentirse amada. Los Stark y Theon estaban listos para luchar por ella, aunque sabía que lo estarían. Siempre lo están. Sin embargo, fueron los otros quienes la sorprendieron: Renly, Loras y Margaery (quienes, aparentemente, tiraron su refresco en la cabeza de Cersei en medio del caos) y Jaime, sobre todo. La forma en que voló así por ella. Todavía no ha descubierto las palabras correctas para agradecerle, aunque pasó los últimos quince minutos sentada con él en la oficina de una enfermera muy silenciosa mientras le atendían las heridas menores de la pelea en el pasillo.

Ella siente que la presión se está acumulando en su interior cuando el señor Selmy y el señor Mormont comienzan a hacer que todos regresen. Era bueno que incluso dejaran que la gente se alejara de la ambulancia. Ella sabe que no debería intentar sacarlo, pero quiere decir algo. Hacer algo para que sepa que aprecia lo que hizo, incluso si también cree que fue muy estúpido de su parte. Permanece incómoda a un lado de su camilla, mientras Sansa está pacientemente a su lado y Jaime conversa con Tyrion y los dos técnicos de emergencias médicas pareciendo muy contento ahora que los analgésicos han hecho efecto.

—Espera, espera, Brienne —grita de repente, antes de darse cuenta de que todavía está parada a su lado. Él sonríe torpemente y extiende su mano izquierda para enganchar el brazo de Brienne—. Un favor, mi señora.

—Los favores se dan antes de la batalla —dice Brienne—. Y no soy una dama.

—Semántica —insiste Jaime. Lo dice bastante grandilocuente, como una versión más adulta de su mocosa voz de niño rico—. Luché contra «La Montaña» por ti.

—Luché contra «La Montaña» por ti —repite Brienne, molesta. Jaime suspira. Es un sonido feliz, soñador.

—Hicimos un equipo tan bueno —dice.

—Bueno, Sandor estaba…

—Bro, Brienne, Broenne. ¡Sandor no fue ni la mitad del héroe que fui hoy! Me lastimé protegiendo tu honor.

—Mi honor.

—Sí. Así que exijo un favor.

—¿Exactamente, que es lo que quieres? Tengo tres piezas de chicle.

—Tu número —dice Jaime. Uno de los técnicos de emergencias médicas, el hombre mayor, se ríe y sus cejas se disparan.

—Esa es la mierda más suave que he escuchado —dice.

—Uf y eso que sólo está en la escuela secundaria —dice el otro técnico de emergencias médicas con diversión. Es una mujer sin edad y con el pelo rojo—. Imagínate cuando sea legal, Davos. No habrá esperanza para el resto de ustedes.

No dicen nada acerca de cuán fea es Brienne o de cómo Jaime debe estar drogado si le está pidiendo su número. Brienne siente algo extraño agitándose en sus entrañas. Esperanza, tal vez. Su padre siempre le dice que las personas son más malas cuando están en la escuela secundaria y que una vez que estás en el mundo real, las diferencias que parecen visibles para el mundo entero no importan tanto. ¿Podría ser eso verdad? ¿Es posible que los técnicos de emergencias médicas no vean a una persona ridículamente atractiva que pide el número de una gran bestia pesada, sino a un chico que le pide algo a una chica? No conocen toda la historia, así que, para ellos, debe parecer romántico y no se burlan de ella. Significa algo para ella, aunque no puede encontrar las palabras para explicarlo.

—No tengo una pluma. —Se las arregla para decir débilmente.

—Te lo enviaré por correo —le dice Sansa a Jaime y él se inclina hacia atrás y sonríe, finalmente soltando el brazo de Brienne.

—Gracias, Sansa. Siempre has sido mi Stark favorita. Brienne, también tomaré uno de esos chicles, por favor. Todo sabe a vómito.

—Puede que haya alguna esperanza para nosotros todavía —dice el técnico de emergencias médicas masculino.

* * *

De alguna manera, el señor Baelish se «perdió» justo en el momento en que Jaime comenzó la pelea y a pesar de las amenazas de acción legal de parte de Red Connington, la culpa evitó ser arrojada. El salvajismo de Vargo Hoat, por supuesto fue descubierto por no menos por tres maestros, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera estaban en la sala en ese momento y está suspendido sumariamente, mientras que Jaime sigue siendo la víctima inocente de una horrible lesión.

«Jodidos Lannister», piensa Brienne, pero está agradecida por ello. Al menos no tiene que sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se siente.

A lo largo de la semana hay varias asambleas profundamente embarazosas sobre el respeto personal y el trato amable con los demás que son demasiado puntuales en la apuesta, pero Brienne se burla de ellas con sus amigos a su lado. Si sacó algo bueno de la pelea fue que la gente ha sido más amable en general. Hyle en realidad se disculpa por estar involucrado y está lleno de elogios por su destreza en la lucha, probablemente con la esperanza de evitar molestarla en el futuro. Muchas de las chicas que Brienne solo conoció tangencialmente a través de Margaery también comienzan a hablarle. Le preguntan si alguna vez ha pensado en dar clases de defensa personal y admiran lo fuerte que es, además de que parece que no se compadecen de ella o se sienten avergonzadas por su falta de buena apariencia. Renly, Loras y Margaery reclaman el apodo burlón de «Brienne, la belleza» y lo usan con amabilidad, cariño y sin sentido de ironía cada vez que la ven.

Los Stark nunca son de peleas, pero en todo caso la lucha les acerca. Sansa deja de hablar con Cersei después de una confrontación pública final en la que desata lo que es, al menos para ella, una perorata muy enojada. Arya le envía muchos mensajes emocionados y mal escritos sobre los videos que ha visto y lo increíble que cree que es Brienne y Robb siempre ha sido sensible con Brienne, dispuesto a atacar o pelear físicamente con cualquiera que se atreva a decir algo sobre su mejor amiga, exagera el hecho de que ahora parece gustarle a la gente. Ella lo atrapa más de una vez rodeado por una manada de chicas, dándoles una explicación, jugada por jugada, de su pelea con Gregor Clegane. Tyrion llama su atención y sacude la cabeza.

—¿Qué hay en ti que inspira tanta lealtad, Brienne? —pregunta, solo con un poco de burla—. Aquí estoy, peleando públicamente con mi hermana por tu bien. Mi hermano está en el hospital con su muñeca reconstruida. Robb Stark se ha convertido en un bardo ambulante para contar tus hazañas. —Sonríe ampliamente—. Eres una mujer asombrosa, Brienne. Jaime usó esa palabra ayer para describirte, bueno, a tus ojos, específicamente, y aunque estaba totalmente elevado como un cometa por los analgésicos, no estaba equivocado. Asombrosa es exactamente la palabra que usaría para describirte.

Jaime le manda un mensaje de texto. Una mano mala, lentamente, pero ese es solo el primero. Se queja del dolor y el aburrimiento y envía descripciones demasiado detalladas de cómo se veía exactamente su hueso asomando a través de su piel. Brienne no presta mucha atención a las redes sociales de sus compañeros de clase por lo que le envía un aluvión de capturas de pantalla de personas que hacen chistes y publican memes sobre la pelea en Twitter.

El favorito de Brienne es de Loras y tiene cientos de «me gusta» porque usa la foto de Pikachu sorprendido que es la favorita de Brienne para expresar la sorpresa del cuerpo estudiantil cuando Brienne salvó el culo de Jaime en lugar de darle una patada como todo el mundo al parecer quería.

Jaime le envía una captura de pantalla con un emoji llorando y un «Brienne Tarth una vez más decepcionando a las masas».

Un video de ella, Jaime y Loras luchando contra Gregor Clegane aparece en el Instagram de Margaery y se vuelve ligeramente viral, al menos en las ciudades circundantes. Hay docenas de comentarios de personas en otras escuelas que han jugado con ella al fútbol, que la reconocen del equipo o que han luchado contra «La Montaña». Jaime parece deleitarse con la atención que se le presta no solo a él sino también a ella. Un video de su lesión y el puñetazo de Brienne que eliminó a Hoat termina en una recopilación de Youtube de «Luchas jodidas en escuelas secundarias», y Jaime pasa un día entero enviando sus capturas de pantalla de comentarios con personas que la elogian y hablan de cómo hizo el chasquido de su muñeca. Algunos de ellos literalmente vomitan.

Ella sabe que él está eligiendo los comentarios, los videos y los tweets divertidos que no mencionan nada sobre su tamaño o fealdad y que solo elige los que la hacen lucir bien y ella casi lo aprecia. No necesita ese tipo de consideración, pero le gusta que él sea amable. Incluso le envía algunos comentarios que responde con el emoji con ojos de corazón después del golpe. Él le envía estas capturas de pantalla con una cadena de los emojis apropiados, convirtiéndolo en una broma, pero todavía tiene que sonreír cuando mira el video de nuevo y ve la forma en que la mira y susurra su nombre.

* * *

Cuando Jaime regresa a la escuela la semana siguiente lleva un yeso azul marino que mantiene el codo ligeramente doblado y tiene que usar un cabestrillo que lo mantiene cerca de su pecho. Se ve cansado, un poco acosado y mayor, con el vello facial creciendo, pero sonríe cuando la ve y se apresura hacia ella ofreciéndole un marcador de oro metálico.

—Firmarlo —dice—. Mi caballero de brillante armadura.

—Pensé que era «bro» —dice Brienne con una sonrisa y le quita la pluma. Él agarra sus dedos cuando ella lo hace y los aprieta.

—No —contesta y la mira a los ojos—. Creo que estamos un poco más allá de los motes casuales en este momento, ¿no es así?

Brienne sonríe un poco cada vez que lo piensa durante al menos los próximos días.

* * *

Jaime y Tyrion comienzan a sentarse con Brienne y los Stark en el almuerzo inmediatamente. Hay una tensión en todas las interacciones de Jaime con Cersei que no estaba allí antes. Una frialdad que Brienne trata de evitar mirar demasiado de cerca. La disputa abierta de Tyrion y Cersei significaba que Jaime necesitaba elegir un lado y ella no cree que nadie en toda la escuela esperara que él eligiera a su hermano. Es sensible al tema, sobre todo a los chismes que lo rodean y Brienne no se atreve a preguntarle cómo le hace sentir todo eso. Odia el hecho de que todo se deba a ella, pero Tyrion le asegura que Jaime está más feliz que nunca y la relación entre los hermanos parece más fuerte incluso si la relación entre los mellizos es tensa.

Aparte de la incomodidad de la cosa con Cersei, Jaime está contento con su lesión y se molesta cuando Brienne intenta disculparse con él por eso.

—¿Cómo podría ser tu culpa? —pregunta—. Si hubiera detenido a Cersei desde el principio, nunca habría hecho lo que hizo y nunca habría necesitado golpear a Red en la cara. Si es culpa de alguien, es mía. No debería haberme distraído. Debería haber vigilado a Hoat.

Es la única vez en las próximas semanas que parece que no está bien lo que Hoat le hizo, así que ella lo deja ser.

La pelea de la cafetería los ha hecho amigos. Amigos reales como Brienne estaba segura de que nunca serían. No es un cambio gradual o uno que mira hacia atrás con sorpresa más tarde. Es una transición muy simple, en realidad. Darle su número y responder pacientemente a su constante aluvión de mensajes de texto abrió algo entre ellos que se solidifica en las próximas semanas, sobre todo porque ella es la única persona que dejará que lo ayude.

Él le pide a ella primero una mano, literalmente, esas son las palabras que usa, porque (¿de qué otra manera lo preguntaría?) con un trabajo de literatura.

—Soy muy malo en la redacción de documentos, incluso con los diez dedos, Brienne —dice, haciendo un puchero con gracia hacia ella y no era como si lo fuera a rechazar, pero desde luego no tiene ni siquiera que pensar en negarse después de eso. Se reúnen en la biblioteca para que ella pueda escribir mientras escupe ideas y es divertido. Además de que Cersei no aparece ni una sola vez.

Los héroes de su cafetería lo invitan a una de las muchas fiestas de la familia Stark y se presenta a cada tío y tía Stark y Tully como «Jaime, el amigo de Brienne». Es extraño lo rápido que la pelea ha cambiado todo entre ellos. Sigue siendo terriblemente molesto y todavía dice cosas groseras sin pensar, pero ya nunca se las dice con un espíritu malo. Brienne ha aceptado que él siempre va a ser un idiota, pero ahora sabe que también es amable. Es capaz de ser divertido sin ser cruel y nunca se calla, excepto cuando ella comienza a hablar.

Eso también se ha vuelto más fácil. Jaime todavía habla más que suficiente para los dos, pero no se atreve a decir lo que piensa cuando tiene algo que decir y ella bromea con él ahora de la forma en que lo hace con Sansa, Robb, Theon y Jon. Ya no se calla tanto temiendo que él se burle de ella porque siempre le cree.

Parece que se deleita en irritarla y se ríe cada vez que ella le responde, principalmente porque debe saber que no está sinceramente enojada. Su juego favorito es luchar para hacer algo con una sola mano como cargar sus libros, cerrar su chaqueta o cortarle la comida y luego mirarla con una expresión patética de súplica, como un perro pidiendo sobras. Ella suspirará, se quejará en voz alta y luego lo ayudará mientras él se desmaya por ella.

—Me tratas como a una verdadera dama —dice un día—. Llevando mis libros. Cortando mi comida. Abriendo mi casillero. Eres un muy buen novio.

Ella se ríe en medio de meter sus libros en su casillero y él le sonríe con anticipación a su respuesta.

—Si esto es lo que crees que hace un novio, siento lástima por la chica que acepte salir contigo —contesta—. ¿Cortar su comida? Es una chica, no un pajarito.

—Oye —comienza Jaime mientras se dirigen por el pasillo hacia la clase de historia. Brienne lleva sus libros encima de los de ella—. Yo sería un novio fantástico. Solo cortaría su comida si ella lo pidiera.

—¿Tiene cinco años esta novia imaginaria?

—¡No! Pero si alguna vez se rompe el brazo defendiéndome en una pelea…

—Una situación tan específica en la que podría encontrarse una niña de cinco años.

—Podría ocurrir e incluso si no fuera así, todavía… bueno, la ayudaría a llevar sus libros si fueran demasiado pesados. Aunque no puedo imaginar que lo sean. Ella tendría que ser espectacularmente frágil. Suena como si estuviera planeando salir con un niño, ¿no es así? Supongo que no sé mucho sobre las cosas de los novios de la escuela secundaria.

Lo que es francamente extraño para ella con Jaime siendo quien es, pero supone que cualquier chica que quisiera salir con él tendría que pasar primero por Cersei. Probablemente ha sido un sistema de filtrado efectivo hasta ahora.

—Yo tampoco sé mucho sobre eso —admite—. Pero es un cliché de la escuela secundaria o cosas así, no lo sé. Nunca me ha gustado. Supongo que porque no es muy aplicable para mí.

—Es verdad. Serías un novio de cliché mucho mejor que una novia de cliché. Seguro que estarías llevando mis libros. Me gusta pensarme como versátil. Estaría muy bien en una pelea y sin duda sacaría la silla en una mesa en la cena para ti, pero también disfrutaría que me atendieran a mí de esa manera.

—Atendiéndote —resopla ella.

—Cuidándome —dice, agitando las pestañas e inclinándose demasiado cerca con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Ella empuja su hombro bueno para que él rebote lejos de ella, riendo—. Si yo fuera tu novia…

—Por el amor de Dios.

—O tu novio, yo sabría exactamente cómo tratarte.

—No puedo esperar a escuchar esto.

—Bueno, no tendría que llevar cualquier cosa por ti, obviamente, pero sería necesario que marcara el territorio. Me pondría tu camiseta de fútbol.

—¿No acabo de decir que no quería clichés?

—¿Que el chico lleve la camiseta de la chica? Brienne, estamos rompiendo barreras aquí. También llevarías mi camiseta de fútbol a veces, por supuesto, pero igual. Barreras.

—Lo siento mucho. Por supuesto, continua.

—Bueno, te animaría en tus juegos desde las gradas, obviamente. Traería una bocina de aire porque sé que te molestaría, pero también te haría sonreír.

—Afortunadamente para todos nuestros tímpanos, la temporada de fútbol ha terminado.

—También iría contigo a tus ferias heroicas porque quiero verte pelear. Probablemente tendría que tener mi propia armadura hecha porque me gustaría pelear junto a ti una vez que mi yeso estuviera fuera. Somos bastante buenos para luchar en el mismo equipo como lo probamos con «La Montaña».

—Tienen peleas donde se puede ir de dos en dos como el tenis de dobles muy violento.

—¡Oh mira! Perfecto. Nosotros haremos eso. ¿Qué más? —Jaime la mira, considerándolo—. Bueno, sé que te gustan las películas.

—A todos les gustan las películas.

—Así que iríamos mucho al cine y compartiríamos palomitas porque eso es romántico. Serían películas de acción, sin embargo. ¿O tal vez las películas de terror? Podrías protegerme porque me asusto fácilmente. Me gusta eso. Cambio de géneros de nuevo. Barreras.

—Estás asumiendo que no soy una fanática de las películas románticas.

—No estoy asumiendo nada. Lloro en las películas románticas. No hay manera de que me veas así. No soy así de versátil.

Ella se ríe de nuevo y él parece complacido consigo mismo.

—¿Ves? —dice—. Yo sabría exactamente cómo tratar a Brienne Tarth. Nunca cortaría tu comida, lo prometo. Agitaría las cosas, pero…

Él hace un gesto hacia su mano derecha, ella se ríe otra vez y llegan a la clase de historia, así que deja caer sus libros sobre su escritorio y vuelve a su asiento y es solo después cuando Jaime le envía otra sonrisa por el pasillo y luego se instala, y una vez que Selmy comienza la clase, que la conversación en el pasillo la alcanza y se da cuenta de que hay una sensación horrible en sus entrañas. Como cuando Red dejó caer esa rosa en el suelo, o como cuando Jaime la insultó en la biblioteca a instancias de Cersei.

«Puto idiota», piensa ella. Ha podido ignorarlo por mucho tiempo porque él era solo, solo era Jaime Lannister. Estaba tan lejos de su liga que era impensable. A ella no le gustaba, apenas le hablaba, nunca decía nada que no fuera un insulto. Y ese sentimiento aún estaba allí, incluso después de la pelea, incluso después de que se hicieron amigos, porque es fea, torpe y nunca creyó que alguien podría gustarle excepto quien sea que tenga su espada gemela. Ella nunca se molestó en querer realmente a alguien porque, ¿por qué lo haría? Sólo dolía siempre. Querer a alguien tan inalcanzable como Jaime Lannister solo dolería.

Duele en este momento, dándose cuenta. Imaginando todas esas cosas que decía Jaime. Compartiendo palomitas con él en el cine. Yendo a ferias heroicas juntos y luchando espalda contra espalda. Ir a más salidas familiares de los Stark juntos y hacer que se presente como «el novio de Brienne, Jaime». Pasando tiempo con Rickon y Bran, practicando simulacros de fútbol o enseñando a los chicos a lanzar un balón de fútbol. Observando sus juegos desde las gradas, vistiendo uno de sus jerseys extras. Verlo con una camiseta en la que «Tarth» resaltaría en su espalda y marcaría su territorio.

Ella quiere eso. Ella lo quiere a él.

Para su mayor consternación e incredulidad por primera vez desde esa decepción con Renly, Brienne Tarth se encuentra en un jodido enamoramiento.

* * *

**N/A:** Hubo como tres partes de este capítulo de las que me reí en voz alta mientras las editaba, así que claramente todos ustedes están siendo demasiado buenos conmigo con sus amables comentarios porque estoy empezando a creer en el bombo.

Además, hace mucho tiempo que no escribo una escena de batalla y definitivamente nunca he intentado que la escena de lucha de la cafetería se leyera como una escena de batalla, ¡así que veamos cómo va esto!

Incluido en el susto de los medios sociales de Kings Landing durante la pelea y de alguna manera NO incluido en las capturas de pantalla de Jaime a Brienne: un tweet de Margaery que dice «Jaime Lannister cuando Brienne le dio una patada en el culo a Hoat para salvar su vida» seguido de mi favorito de todos los tiempos de Jaime Lannister: Captura de pantalla de fondo conocido de Janet de «The Good Place» cantando «Top me. Top me. Top me». Le gustaban una poca docena de personas, especialmente Tyrion Lannister, Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy y, en un estado de fuga de honestidad inducida por analgésicos, el mismo Jaime.

**N/T: **Amo esta historia y espero que ustedes también lo hagan y puedan dejarme sus opiniones. La autora ya lo ha dicho todo, así que el resto de cosas que yo pueda decir están de más.

Gizz/Lyra.


	5. Deja de tratar de ser un caballero, bro

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Game of Thrones» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Este es un fic de la autoría de **angel_deux **quien lo tiene publicado en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**Two halves of a soul**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español.

¡Thank you for the opportunity!

Para **Sophie Mene**, porque sí.

* * *

**Capítulo V: Deja de tratar de ser un caballero, bro.**

Así que el enamoramiento es un problema. Obviamente no es bueno, pero Brienne es experta en mantener los sentimientos románticos contenidos después de años de práctica y Jaime es su amigo. Eso es más importante para ella que las emociones absurdas que se revelaron después de sus bromas sobre citas.

Estas semanas de amistad genuina con Jaime lo han convertido en alguien más importante para ella de lo que nunca pensó que sería. Robb comenzó a entrenar para la temporada de béisbol por lo que andan menos y Sansa comenzó a salir con este chico Ramsay por lo que está casi desaparecida. Los días de Brienne se han llenado con Jaime, en parte porque usa su lesión como excusa para tenerla como muleta.

Le pregunta al señor Selmy si puede mover su asiento en historia para sentarse junto a Brienne para que ella pueda ayudarlo a tomar notas. El señor Selmy obedece, luciendo bastante presumido, como si supiera de alguna manera que su tarea condujo directamente a esta amistad.

Es más difícil para Jaime lograr eso en la clase de dothraki del señor Mormont, porque el profesor sospecha de los motivos de todos, pero le pregunta a Brienne si le parece bien y ella asiente. El señor Mormont observa entre ellos unas cuantas veces y luego mira a la primera fila donde Daenerys Targaryen le da un solo y sutil asentimiento.

—Bueno, está bien —dice. Él se muestra, como siempre, recatado y correcto, pero es obvio que está desconcertado.

Pero no es el único.

Brienne está acostumbrada a que la gente susurre sobre ella y bromee, pero no puede caminar a ningún lado sin ser el foco de todo el cuerpo de estudiantes. La enorme Brienne, la chica más fea de la escuela, tenía a los chicos más guapos luchando para defenderla y ahora Jaime Lannister es su sombra constante y no deja de decirles a todos que ella es su caballero de armadura brillante. Es ridículo por fuera y ella sabe que deben lucir extraños juntos, pero Jaime parece no darse cuenta. Es su falta de cuidado lo que le permite empujarlo más allá. Los susurros no significan nada para él. Él es un Lannister, recuerda. Y los Lannister no se preocupan por las pequeñas opiniones de los demás.

Tener a Jaime como un amigo es importante para Brienne, por lo que ella solo se entretiene brevemente con la idea de hacer algo dramático como alejarse de él para forzar a sus sentimientos a cambiar. No sería justo para él y tampoco sería justo para ella castigarse por algo que no puede controlar. Ella no quiere hacerle daño. Solo quiere no estar enamorada de él y eso es algo en lo que está segura de que puede trabajar sin alertarlo de cualquier extrañeza.

Ella solo comienza a ser más inteligente al respecto, eso es todo.

Jaime tiene la costumbre de virar bruscamente hacia territorio coqueto. Obviamente, no es un coqueteo real, pero es tan sarcástico y alegre que siempre parece un poco coqueto y es suficiente para que Brienne se sonroje. Se vuelve experta en cambiar de tema para hacer que se detenga, o al menos fingir que no le gusta la forma en que sus ojos verdes brillan cuando la mira en esos momentos.

También mejora en hacer cumplir los límites. Jaime puede ser muy demandante ya que a ella no suele importarle. Se ha acostumbrado a su necesidad y sus constantes mensajes de texto y su aparente deseo infinito de pasar tiempo a su lado. Pero es importante para ella hacer algo de espacio para sí misma y así lo hace. No es nada tan malo que él se dé cuenta, pero le ayuda a centrarse. Le da algo de espacio para respirar. Ella hace un tiempo para sus amigos menos omnipresentes y resiste la tentación de invitarlo a todo. Lo haría, de lo contrario, porque la verdad es que se han convertido en casi un paquete y sabe que es más divertido cuando tiene a Jaime para que haga bromas y siempre se siente más segura cuando él está a su lado.

Y cuando todavía es demasiado para ella, saca sus sentimientos de la pequeña caja en la que los ha empujado y los examina cuidadosamente, uno por uno. La forma en que su estómago se abalanza cuando Jaime se ríe de sus bromas. La forma en que quiere apoyarse en él cada vez que pone un brazo amistoso sobre sus hombros. El aleteo incrédulo en su corazón cuando luchó contra Red Connington por ella (debajo de la ira de que comenzó la pelea).

Se hace ver la verdad en la cara tan a menudo como sea posible, para no olvidarlo: Jaime la quiere mucho. A ella le gusta mucho. Se ha convertido en un buen amigo. Pero eso es todo lo que será con él y contener sus sentimientos es lo único que puede hacer si ella quiere seguir teniéndolo en su vida.

Será igual que con Renly. Ella estará triste por eso, averiguará cómo ser su amiga sin pensar en él como algo más y luego seguirá con su vida. Ya casi nunca piensa en su viejo enamoramiento por Renly, más allá de la vergüenza ocasional que le produjo pensar que alguna vez podría gustarle. Es como un buen amigo. Superarlo fue lo más inteligente que ha hecho y ella sabe que es capaz de hacerlo otra vez con Jaime.

Es solo que… la cosa es que ella desea que Jaime lo haga más fácil.

No es como si lo estuviera haciendo más difícil a propósito, lo que lo empeora. Como Sansa con su olvidada amabilidad ante el desprecio de Cersei. Excepto que con Jaime este encanto es ingenuo. Él está actuando constantemente de una manera que la hace sentirse más enamorada de él sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo está haciendo.

Como esta vez, él sugiere que deberían salir a caminar después de la escuela. Apenas está empezando a nevar y él se queja sin parar por el frío, pero luego envuelve su bufanda alrededor de su cuello cuando la nota temblando. Galante, amable y extremadamente Jaime, especialmente porque sigue quejándose, pero luego se niega a recibir la bufanda cuando ella se la ofrece.

O esta otra vez cuando deja a Jaime en su casa después de una sesión de estudio tardía y su padre está en el camino de entrada, apenas llegando a casa del trabajo. Se acerca antes de que Brienne pueda huir y hay un momento insoportable cuando Brienne sale del auto para estrecharle la mano y observa cómo se cierne la altura de ella. Ella ve la desaprobación en su expresión y la entiende. «Esta es la gran bestia pesada que se abrió camino entre mis hijos y lastimó a mi hijo», casi puede oírlo pensar. Entra en pánico y se presenta diciendo que ha estado ayudando a Jaime con su trabajo escolar. Jaime la interrumpe, mirándola fijamente y diciendo: —Esta es mi amiga, Brienne.

Más tarde, cuando está en casa, él le envía un mensaje de texto y le dice «tú eres mi amiga. Lo que mi padre piensa no importa. Por favor, no creas que tienes que mentirle».

Después de eso, él es casi molesto demostrando en su lealtad a ella. Grita por su atención en el pasillo. La dirige con un brazo sobre sus hombros si él quiere que ella camine con él a algún lugar. Observa territorialmente a las personas que susurran o se ríen o se preguntan por qué carajo Jaime Lannister está tan unido a Brienne Tarth, de todas las personas. Él nunca le da motivos para cuestionar, preguntarse o preocuparse por la veracidad de su amistad, y eso hace que su corazón palpite fuertemente en su pecho cada vez que lo hace.

Él la invita a ver una película un fin de semana cuando su padre y Cersei están fuera de la ciudad y está tremendamente nervioso al respecto de una manera que es tanto entrañable como contundente: claramente no está acostumbrado a tener amigos. Él le sigue preguntando si quiere más bocadillos, u otro refresco o una manta. Solo se relaja una vez que comienza la película y ambos comienzan a burlarse del horror barato y del terrible CGI. Y luego es peor, porque se está riendo y es ligero y está demasiado cerca en el sofá junto a ella.

Una vez llevan a Rickon y Bran al zoológico. Bueno, en realidad, Brienne los lleva al zoológico, mientras Jaime los acompaña y así es como suceden la mayoría de sus salidas. En la tienda de regalos toma un oso de peluche gigantesco y se lo acerca a la nariz y luego se ríe con molestia cuando Bran dice: —No puedo creer que dejes que ese oso bese a tu novia. —Jaime hace de cuenta que estrangula al oso con una mano mientras Bran finge que se ahoga hasta la muerte y Brienne sabe que se mostrará demasiado si ella les recuerda que no es la novia de nadie, pero el impulso está ahí. Al mirarlo con los chicos Stark, casi necesita pronunciar el pensamiento en voz alta. «No soy su novia». Un recordatorio para sí misma tanto como es una réplica para Jaime.

Y luego está el hecho de que Cersei no le ha dicho nada grosero desde la apuesta. Brienne sabe que le debe esta paz a Jaime. Ella nunca entenderá la dinámica entre ellos. Ella nunca comprenderá el agarre del que Jaime todavía se está separando, pero sabe que a Jaime le resultaba difícil enfrentarse a Cersei y sabe que él lo hizo de todos modos. Y ni siquiera lo mencionó, lo cual es raro para él. Le encanta presumir de las cosas que hace por Brienne. Incluso algo tan simple como comprarle un helado a la hora del almuerzo justificará al menos seis menciones durante la próxima semana, pero él no dice nada hasta que ella lo menciona, preguntándose en voz alta si deberían esperar una repetición de la situación de la apuesta.

—Apenas sobrevivimos a la primera —le recuerda ella, tratando de convertirlo en una broma. Jaime parece darse cuenta de que está realmente preocupada y sencillamente niega con la cabeza.

—Hablé con ella —dice simplemente, como si no fuera un gran problema. Como si romper con la influencia de su hermana no fuera una gran lucha para él—. No te preocupes por eso.

Lo peor, sin embargo, es que él ha comenzado a besarla en la mejilla.

Siempre es la misma mejilla: la que durante mucho tiempo tuvo el moretón que Gregor Clegane le dio. Comenzó como una broma cuando estaba haciendo su tontería sobre la pelea, pero mucho después de que desaparece el moretón, la besa para decir «adiós» u «hola» o simplemente porque ella ha dicho algo bueno. Por lo general, todavía se juega como una broma, pero a veces es casi suave y le duele el corazón por lo que debe evitar mirarlo a los ojos y tratar de contener cada sentimiento que alguna vez ha tenido en la caja que Jaime sigue enviando accidentalmente.

La mitad del tiempo, tal vez más que la mitad del tiempo, es totalmente normal. Es su amigo: molesto, necesitado e hilarante. Pero ella se ha aterrorizado de esos momentos peligrosos cuando es demasiado fácil de esperar. Ella sabe lo espantosa que puede ser la esperanza. Ella sabe lo mucho que puede doler cuando las esperanzas se desvanecen.

Desearía nunca haberse dado cuenta de que tenía esos sentimientos estúpidos.

Todo es difícil, pero se puede sobrevivir. Ella mantiene su amistad y oculta su absurdo anhelo y nadie parece sospechar que pueda tener algo más que sentimientos amistosos hacia él. Una hazaña en sí misma, de verdad, con él mirando como lo hace. A medida que las semanas continúan avanzando, se vuelve normal. Sus sentimientos y su imposibilidad y el fortalecimiento de la amistad entre ellos. El dolor de la situación ya no es tan malo. Es más, como un dolor suave que una tristeza aguda. Cuando la primavera está a la vuelta de la esquina, logra desaparecer en el fondo de todo lo demás, siempre y cuando no se permita pensar en ello.

* * *

Como regla general, Brienne no ama los bailes. A ella no le gusta vestirse. A ella no le gusta que Sansa siempre ponga tanto esfuerzo en su cabello y su maquillaje tratando de hacerla bella. Aprecia la amabilidad de su amiga, pero eso solo la hace sentir peor. Más fea. Al menos, si no lo intenta puede engañarse a sí misma pensando que podría ser bonita si solo se esforzara y el esfuerzo solo la hace un objetivo más grande de todos modos. Probar y fracasar la hace sentir patética y es fácil para la gente aprovechar eso.

Pero este año ya se siente un poco diferente. Margaery insiste en llevarla de compras y logran encontrarle un vestido azul que realmente le gusta. Es lo suficientemente largo como para que le llegara hasta el suelo y Margaery está encantada de que el color coincida con sus ojos por lo que Brienne casi se da cuenta de que lo espera. La diana principal en su espalda incluso se siente más pequeña este año ya que su atormentadora principal siempre fue Cersei y las cosas no son tan malas con ella como solían ser. Nunca serán amigas y Brienne jamás esperará que Cersei se disculpe ni se arrepienta de la forma en que la trató en el pasado, pero ahora Cersei simplemente la ignora que es todo lo que Brienne realmente quería.

A veces se entretiene en fantasías. Imagina a Jaime apareciendo en su casa con un traje, con un ramillete en una de esas pequeñas cajas de plástico en las que entran. Brienne llevaría su vestido azul. él le sonreiría y le daría las flores.

Las fantasías no son mucho más detalladas que eso porque intentarlo es ridículo: Jaime Lannister besándola. Jaime Lannister diciéndole que es hermosa. Jaime Lannister con ganas de bailar con ella. Brienne desea poder imaginarlo mejor. Desearía ser más como Sansa que nunca deja que cosas como la lógica se interpongan en sus fantasías. Cuando eran más jóvenes, Sansa los hacía jugar a juegos de fantasía donde ella era una princesa secuestrada y Robb, Jon, Theon y Brienne eran un elenco de héroes y villanos y uno de ellas tendría el honor de rescatarla. No importaba quién fuera, ella se desmayaría sobre sus heroicos brazos como una dama enamorada, pues tenía ese tipo de mente adecuada para la imaginación y podría imaginarse a sí misma como una persona más hermosa y dejaría que eso la hiciera confiar. Brienne es demasiado práctica para eso: ¿por qué tratar de imaginar su cara luciendo más suave? ¿Por qué tratar de imaginar dientes más pequeños? ¿Labios más pequeños? Un chico tan atractivo como Jaime Lannister no besaría a una chica tan simple como Brienne Tarth, así que, ¿por qué se molestaría en imaginárselo? Y no va a invitarla al baile, así que no debería perder el tiempo pensando en un mundo en el que él lo haría.

Ella no pierde el tiempo pensando en ello. Se niega a perder el tiempo pensando en ello y ciertamente esto no amenaza cada momento de tranquilidad cuando se queda sola.

Normalmente, Brienne estaría encantada con una distracción. Algo debe suceder para romper su ciclo patético tratando de no soñar con algún tipo de declaración romántica y absurda en el porche delantero de la casa de su padre o tal vez en la propia pista de baile. Normalmente, estaría emocionada por la promesa de una pelea, pero no le gusta cómo sucede. No cuando se trata de Sansa.

* * *

Sansa siempre ha sido fugaz, romántica y obsesiva con su marca del alma. Ella cree en la estupidez tal vez el doble de duro que Brienne. Ha salido y se ha enamorado de la gente y se ha entretenido con el anhelo romántico mucho más que Brienne, pero siempre ha dicho, una y otra vez, que solo está esperando encontrar a su verdadero amor y que nadie más podría compararlo.

Así que es bastante extraño que haya estado saliendo con este chico de Ramsay por un tiempo ya que ella dijo que él no es su alma gemela. También es raro que esté tan callada por eso, pues, por lo general, ella es todo dramatismo y palabras floridas y da vueltas por su habitación con los brazos apoyados en su pecho mientras Brienne y Robb suspiran con fastidio, Jon finge estar interesado y Arya aúlla con fuerza. No hay nada de eso con Ramsay.

Sin embargo, solo cambia de raro a alarmante, cuando resulta que a Theon no le gusta.

—¿Qué piensas de Bolton? —pregunta. Se ve distinto, tenso y no como Theon en absoluto. El rasgo de carácter que define a Theon es que se ríe de todo. Cada vez que alguien le pregunta por qué vive con los Stark y no con su padre, se ríe. Cuando le preguntan cuál es el trato con sus tíos cultos, él se ríe. Él no toma nada en serio, pero esta mención del novio de Sansa sale a través de sus dientes apretados.

Robb hace una pausa en el juego que está practicando y se vuelve para mirar a Theon. Para observar la extraña mirada de la sinceridad de Theon.

—¿El novio de Sansa? —pregunta, como si hubiera otro Bolton. Theon asiente y Robb vacila—. Creo que es un reptil baboso, pero debo respetar las decisiones de Sansa según mamá.

Pone los ojos en blanco y claramente espera que Theon se ría, pero no lo hace. Las campanas de alarma se disparan en la mente de Brienne y ella comienza a pensar en eso. Apenas ha conocido a Ramsay, lo cual es extraño y Sansa ha pasado más tiempo con él que con la familia últimamente. Parecía un poco retraída, pero no necesariamente infeliz o Brienne no pensó que así fuera.

Por otra parte, había rechazado la oportunidad de ir de compras con Brienne y Margaery a pesar de que Brienne le había suplicado. Esto no era como ella en absoluto.

—¿Qué has notado, Theon? —pregunta Brienne.

—Yo solo... —comienza y vacila—. La forma en que ella actúa a mi alrededor ahora o con Sam, también, o incluso con tu mascota Lannister. Como si no pudiera hablarnos como solía hacerlo. Ella siempre lo está buscando por encima del hombro cada vez que hablamos en la escuela y nunca quiere ir a ningún lado después. Está fuera con Ramsay o en casa. Nunca solía ser así.

—¿Qué? ¿como si a él no le gustara que saliera con otros chicos? —Robb se eriza, la ira crece en él tan rápido como siempre cuando algo amenaza a una de sus hermanas—. Eso es ridículo.

—Ni siquiera le gusta que ella le hable a Jon —continúa Theon, ganando fuerza ahora que ve que Robb y Brienne no lo dudan—. Porque a Jon no le gusta él.

Esa es una bandera roja si alguna vez hubo una.

—¿Por qué a Jon no le gusta? —pregunta Brienne. Se sienta más en el sofá tratando de evitar mostrar su preocupación. Si parece demasiado preocupada, Robb se alimentará de su energía y entrará en un pánico total al respecto.

—Aparentemente, Jon los atrapó discutiendo y trató de intervenir. Ramsay dijo que hablaría con su novia como quisiera, dijo que era libre de deshacerse de él si no quería aguantarlo, pero Sansa solo consiguió que Jon lo dejara y en realidad lo hizo porque es amable.

—¿Y por qué Jon no nos ha mencionado esto a nosotros? —pregunta Robb.

—¿Porque sabía que irías a enfrentarlo? Y no era lo que quería Sansa. Ella ha sido cuidadosa desde entonces, no nos habla de Ramsay, pero creo que está empeorando.

Brienne mira a Robb por su reacción, aunque ella ya sabe lo que va a ser. Él no defrauda: su expresión está torcida por el odio. ¿Aversión a Ramsay? ¿O hacia sí mismo por no darse cuenta antes?

—¿Qué debemos hacer al respecto? —pregunta. Es una voz señorial, más antigua que sus años y Brienne toma fuerza de ella. Theon vacila.

—Creo que debería ser yo quien hable con ella —dice. Tiene las cejas levantadas como las de sus dos amigos y finalmente muestra algo de humor, sonriéndoles—. Ella sabe que ustedes dos se van a voltear si algo está mal. Soy más neutral. Soy el chico que vive en su sótano y nunca me preocupa nada, pero ella sabe que puede confiar en mí. Si le muestro mi preocupación...

—¿Y qué vas a decir? —pregunta Robb.

—Voy a decirle que ella puede hablar conmigo al respecto. —Robb resopla y Theon parece ofendido—. Bueno, vamos a escuchar al genio: ¿qué te parece?

—Yo diría lo mismo, pero como soy yo, ella va a pensar que te estás burlando.

—No, ella no lo hará —dice Theon. Parece como si quisiera decir algo más, pero luego se detiene—. Hablaré con ella mañana después de la escuela. Ella tiene esa cosa de porristas esta noche, pero mañana está libre, y le diré... bueno, lo haré y te haré saber cómo va, ¿te parece?

—Estás realmente preocupado por esto, ¿no? —pregunta Brienne en voz baja. Theon se ve pálido, como si le tuviera miedo a Ramsay o como si tuviera miedo de hablar con Sansa sobre esto. Ella nunca lo ha visto tan nervioso.

—¿Hay de qué preocuparse? —pregunta. Como con la mayoría de las cosas que dice Theon, Brienne tiene la sensación de que detrás de sus palabras hay otra verdad, pero ella no tiene idea de lo que podría ser.

* * *

Justo después de la escuela al día siguiente, ella está con Jaime en su casillero escuchando con media oreja mientras habla sobre algo que sucedió en la clase de dothraki a la que ella no estaba prestando atención. Entonces oye zapatillas chirriando sobre linóleo y ve a Sansa corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo hacia ella luciendo aterrorizada.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Brienne y Sansa se detiene, agarrándola de los brazos. Sus ojos están rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

—Soy tan estúpida —solloza, y el corazón de Brienne se rompe al oírlo.

—Tú no lo eres —le promete—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Theon, él me preguntó, y no debería haberle dicho, pero pensé que me ayudaría. No me di cuenta... No pensé que él...

—Sansa, ¿dónde está Theon ahora? —pregunta Brienne. Ella ya está sacando su teléfono.

—¡Salió! Le dije que Ramsay ya se había ido a casa y me pidió su dirección y no quise dársela, pero pensé que iba a llamar a la policía o a Robb o a alguien, pero se acaba de ir sin avisar. Agarró su auto y se fue. Va a salir herido, Brienne, Ramsay va a hacerle daño.

—¿Te hizo daño? —pregunta Brienne.

—¡No, Theon nunca lo haría!

—No Theon, Sansa. Ramsay.

Sansa solloza y baja la cabeza, que es suficiente respuesta. Brienne tira a la chica más pequeña en sus brazos y le pasa su teléfono a Jaime.

—Llama a Robb —dice sobre la cabeza de Sansa. Jaime lo hace, luciendo furioso. Ella recuerda el brillo en sus ojos cuando había hablado de golpear a Aerys por lastimar a Elia y Rhaella y recuerda la alegría febril que sintió cuando le hizo daño a Red por ella. Brienne casi se alegra de que la muñeca del tonto esté rota.

Robb no responde, ya debe estar en la práctica de béisbol. Brienne le dice a Jaime que llame a Jon y ella tiene su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sansa cuando se dirigen a la entrada principal y es solo cuando casi están allí que recuerda que Theon los llevó a todos a la escuela.

—Mierda —dice ella—. Él nos condujo hoy. No tengo auto.

—¿Margaery? —pregunta Sansa y Brienne asiente.

—Puedo preguntarle a ella. Jaime...

Pero Jaime ya se está alejando por el pasillo.

—Puedo conseguirte un auto —dice.

* * *

Esto sería lo suficientemente surrealista si solo fueran ella, Sansa y Jon. Sansa está sollozando en el asiento trasero central, balbuceando disculpas y explicaciones saliendo finalmente de casi un mes de confusión, terror y abuso.

—No sabía qué hacer. Pensé que se detendría si yo fuera buena —grita, y Jon podría tener un aneurisma por la fuerza de controlar su ira. Brienne nunca lo ha visto así. Se desliza a través de él, crepitando como un rayo debajo de su piel. La misma Brienne está lista para derribar, pero Jon es diferente.

Y por supuesto está Jaime. Es afilado y parecido a un tiburón como siempre y le recuerda a Brienne lo asustada que estaba antes porque era tan cruelmente impredecible. Ella ya no le tiene miedo. En todo caso, tiene miedo de que se lastime a sí mismo al tratar de golpear a Ramsay con su yeso. Sigue mirándolo especulativamente en el asiento delantero e ignora sus miradas de advertencia.

Bastante surrealista: estas personas, su destino y su misión, pero el hecho de que Cersei Lannister esté conduciendo el auto, el volante sostenido en un agarre de nudillos blancos, realmente hace que todo se vea

«¿Estoy soñando? Esto no puede ser real». Es su territorio.

—¿Te callas? —Cersei gruñe a Sansa, así que tal vez no sea completamente surrealista—. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Es su culpa y está a punto de pagar por ello.

Está bien, entonces sigue siendo surrealista.

Por otra parte, no eran todos esos rumores sobre ella y su último novio. Quizás este sea exactamente el botón que debe presionar para que Cersei abandone la pequeña mierda, al menos por un tiempo.

* * *

Para cuando llegan a la calle de Ramsay, Sansa se ha calmado un poco, pero nuevos sollozos estallan cuando Cersei chilla en el camino de entrada y ven a Ramsay y a Theon. Theon ya está en el suelo, esquivando débilmente los golpes, pues se pusieron a pelear: la cara de Ramsay está ensangrentada, por un lado, pero Theon se ha detenido por un tiempo y Ramsay no se detiene.

Todos salen del auto. Ramsay deja de golpear a Theon y se levanta derecho para atraparlos a todos. No parece preocupado en absoluto. Se ve perversamente contento de que más oponentes hayan aparecido en su puerta. Su mirada parpadea de Brienne a Jon, tratando de decidir quién es la mayor amenaza. Toma un segundo para decidir (ella puede verlo decidir que es ella) y luego golpea brutalmente a Theon una vez más en el estómago, haciendo que se acurruque de dolor.

—¡Basta! —ruega Sansa lanzándose hacia adelante, pero Ramsay simplemente la empuja, enviándola al piso.

Brienne nunca podrá explicar lo que pasa cuando Jon ve a Ramsay tocar a su prima. Toda esa energía acumulada, todo ese relámpago que se enciende bajo su piel, se libera en un rugido de furia. Solo hace que Ramsay parezca engreído, pero no por mucho tiempo. Jon es el más bajo de sus amigos, pero es poderoso y rápido. Golpea a Ramsay como un ariete y este cae con fuerza.

Por mucho que a Brienne le hubiera gustado darle unos cuantos golpes, está contenta de que Jon lo termine rápidamente. La única acción que consigue es envolver ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jon y, literalmente, levantarlo de Ramsay una vez que ha decidido que no se va a detener solo. Todavía está tenso de furia, pero Sansa corre hacia él y lanza sus brazos a su alrededor, sollozando un «gracias» y la pelea se desvanece cuando Jon la abraza. Luego, Sansa se arrodilla junto a Theon y continúa llorando por él.

Todo le recuerda a Brienne los juegos de su infancia. Sansa se desmayó, suspiró y cayó sobre sí misma para agradecer a sus valientes caballeros mientras el cuerpo del villano vencido yacía enfriándose en el suelo cercano. Es un eco de la infancia hecho realidad con sangre, tristeza y rabia que aún corre por ella, y Brienne necesita apartarse para dejar que la furia se desvanezca. Ramsay todavía está en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

Eso es bueno.

Theon tiene un largo corte en la frente y está sangrando mucho. Brienne se quita la sudadera azul pálido de la cabeza y se la pone, presionándola contra su piel mientras ella se arrodilla a su lado. Ella observa la sangre empaparse de ella, volviéndola de un color marrón oxidado.

—¿Estás bien, Theon? —pregunta ella. Él asiente, todavía acurrucado de lado y Sansa envuelve sus dedos alrededor de los suyos—. Sansa, toma esto y mantén la presión sobre ese corte.

Sansa asiente, agarrando la tela con dedos temblorosos. Brienne hace todo lo posible para ver si hay otras lesiones visibles, pero tiene miedo de tocarlo y empeorar las cosas. El viento de la primavera temprana cruza sus brazos desnudos y ella ociosamente desea haber agarrado una chaqueta. Definitivamente no es el clima para una camiseta. Nada sobre esta situación se siente bastante real, excepto por el frío.

Ramsay gime de nuevo y Brienne se levanta, sus ojos se mueven sobre él desapasionadamente. Él ha recibido bastante paliza de Jon. No es menos de lo que se merece, pero no quiere ver a Jon terminar en la cárcel si sus heridas son peores de lo que parecen.

—Alguien debería llamar a una ambulancia —dice ella, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Jaime.

En los varios minutos desde que salieron del auto, algo extraño sucedió con los mellizos Lannister. Habían sido neutrales en el camino hasta aquí, pero ahora Jaime está mirando ferozmente en dirección a su hermana. Cersei lo mira, con la barbilla levantada desafiante.

—Tú... —comienza, y parece momentáneamente perdido. No termina su pensamiento, solo se ve herido y enojado a la vez, como si las dos emociones estuvieran luchando para descubrir cuál va a salir ganadora.

—Jaime —dice Brienne, llamando su atención. Ella sabe que ha interrumpido algo, pero no hay tiempo—. ¿Me puedes dar mi teléfono que está en el asiento trasero? Tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia.

—Voy a llamar —dice Cersei. Ella saca su teléfono y marca, sin esperar el acuerdo. Jaime mira al suelo ahora y parece abiertamente herido: el dolor ha ganado sobre la ira y Cersei ha comenzado a ponerse nerviosa, pues sus ojos se dirigen a él de vez en cuando, cuando informa sobre su ubicación y el hecho de que hay dos partes lesionadas.

—Jaime —dice Brienne, acercándose y poniendo una mano en su brazo, mientras él se sobresalta de sorpresa. Sus ojos se lanzan para encontrarse con los de ella—. ¿Estás bien?

Él vacila antes de responder, mirándola como si nunca se hubieran conocido y tratando de averiguar por qué le está hablando. Traga, abre la boca para hablar y, finalmente, solo asiente.

—Brienne, no dejará de sangrar —grita Sansa y Brienne deja a Jaime con otra mirada escrutadora que corresponde. Se arrodilla junto a Sansa quitando la sudadera de la piel pálida de Theon.

—Las heridas en la cabeza sangran mucho. Sigue presionando —dice con suavidad y Sansa asiente y solloza de nuevo. Brienne se inclina sobre Theon para abrazarla. Ella no sabe de qué otra manera ayudar.

Antes de que Cersei cuelgue, ella le dice a la mujer al final de la línea que Ramsay Bolton atacó a Theon Greyjoy y a Jon Snow y que ellos lo repelieron.

—Simplemente estalló. Era como si estuviera tratando de matarlos —dice ella—. Todos lo vimos.

* * *

Hay policías y preguntas, y Ramsay es llevado en una ambulancia con una guardia. Brienne normalmente se siente mal mintiendo a la autoridad, pero es para Sansa, Jon y Theon, así que lo hace. Los comentarios de Tyrion acerca de que Cersei sería una buena líder mundial tienen sentido como consecuencia de la forma en que se hizo cargo del asunto en los minutos entre la llamada y la llegada de la policía. Ella se aseguró de que todos supieran las líneas correctas para decir y se aseguró de que todos supieran sus historias.

Theon fue a la casa de Ramsay para enfrentarlo por el abuso. Jon y los demás lo siguieron. Cuando Jon salió del auto para proteger a Sansa, Ramsay los atacó a ambos, yendo primero por Theon. Juntos, lucharon contra él. Lo suficientemente fácil de recordar y lo suficientemente fácil de vender. Jaime es sorprendentemente experto en eso. Es casual y encantador y hace algunos chistes que hacen reír a los policías y sirven para explicar cómo Theon y Ramsay se ven como una mierda, mientras que Jon está prácticamente intacto. Sin esfuerzo hace que suene mejor que la despiadada paliza que fue.

La ambulancia de Theon es conducida por los mismos dos técnicos de emergencias médicas de cuando Jaime se rompió la muñeca por lo que se acerca para mostrarles su yeso como si fuera interesante mientras cargan a Theon en la camilla.

—Si necesitas que te lleven al hospital... —Cersei comienza sin mirar y Brienne se da cuenta de que la melliza de Jaime está hablando con ella.

—Gracias —dice ella y tiene miedo de decir más. No es una rama de olivo, es una concesión momentánea de ambas partes por el bien de Sansa. Cersei asiente y Brienne sigue a Jaime.

Sansa ha agotado sus sollozos, pero las lágrimas aún se filtran constantemente de sus ojos mientras está al lado de Theon. Está despierto, alerta y salvajemente complacido por lo que sucedió, a pesar de que está sangrando y probablemente tenga algunas costillas rotas.

—Te veré en el hospital —dice Sansa—. Todos iremos. Lo haremos, ¿verdad Brienne?

—Cersei se ofreció a conducirnos. —Está de acuerdo Brienne y Sansa envía a su ex amiga una mirada agradecida y cautelosa. Jaime no reacciona, aunque Brienne ve que sus hombros se ponen tensos.

Sansa toma una de las manos de Theon entre las suyas y se la lleva a los labios para besarla como solía hacer cuando eran jóvenes.

—Mi héroe —dice con tristeza, y Theon se ríe.

* * *

Cuando llegan al hospital, Jon y Sansa entran directamente. Jaime sale del auto con ellos, pero le dice a Cersei que espere un minuto y solo va hasta la puerta.

—¿Está todo bien? —le pregunta Brienne, sabiendo que no lo está. Ella mira de nuevo a Cersei y Jaime sacude la cabeza.

—Ella... —comienza, pero luego sacude la cabeza de nuevo—. Ahora no. No puedo... mierda. —Baja la cabeza y se pasa los dedos por el pelo distraídamente—. Necesito irme. Yo, umm. ¿te escribo luego?

Ella odia dejarlo así, tan indefenso y confundido como se ve, pero asiente porque sabe que no puede ayudarle a pelear todas sus batallas. Jaime se ve aliviado cuando no lo presiona y entonces se da vuelta para irse, pero solo da unos pasos antes de que él diga: «espera», y se apresure a seguirla. Cuando ella se da vuelta, lo ve quitándose la sudadera. Se atasca un poco en su yeso, pero lo suelta, lo sostiene y lo agarra torpemente con este y su mano buena, manteniéndola abierta.

Brienne intenta quitársela, pero él retrocede un paso y la mantiene fuera de su alcance, pareciéndose un poco más a sí mismo, todos de mierda y juguetón. Ella suspira y se gira para permitir que él la ayude a hacerlo.

—Me pides que escriba en tu yeso y yo pongo un excelente consejo, pero nunca lo escuchas —dice mientras desliza su brazo derecho hacia adentro. Hace calor y huele a él. Su enamoramiento por Jaime vibra en su cerebro, contenido en su caja, pero no por mucho tiempo. «¡Es su jodida sudadera!», está gritando su cerebro.

—«Deja de tratar de ser caballeroso, bro» —cita Jaime con una voz que probablemente sea suya. Su pulgar roza brevemente la piel de hombro mientras ayuda a su brazo izquierdo a entrar en la manga. Ella reprime un escalofrío y se vuelve para mirarlo. Le está sonriendo. Pero en realidad, no es la habitual y familiar sonrisa de Jaime Lannister. Es diferente. Es solo una sonrisa. Sincera, aliviada, amable y casi sin aliento. La sonrisa que le había gustado en él incluso cuando era un imbécil. Gratamente sorprendida. Expectativas superadas—. Fue un buen consejo —dice—. Pero solo un problema.

—¿Y por qué? —pregunta Brienne y aprieta su sudadera más fuerte alrededor de su cuerpo antes de darse cuenta de que lo está haciendo. Es solo que la sudadera de Jaime huele a él.

—No estoy tratando de ser caballeroso. Yo _estoy _siendo caballeroso.

Está satisfecho con eso y empieza a verse casi mareado ahora que la rareza se ha ido. Desea que no se fuera con Cersei, pero está contenta de que esté aquí.

—Eres de lo peor —le dice ella, y él sonríe más.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que lo era Ramsay antes de que Jon lo hiciera mucho más silencioso, soportable y más cercano a la muerte —dice. Está completamente alegre ahora. Prácticamente saltando.

Su cuerpo se mueve sin su permiso. Aun cuando sabe exactamente lo que va a hacer, no puede creer que lo esté haciendo. Ella se abalanza, registrando su expresión de asombro y presiona sus labios firmemente contra su pómulo justo en el mismo lugar donde él la sigue besando. Se queda quieto, finalmente y lo escucha respirar agudo, sorprendido, temblando. Ella puede sentir un rubor que se extiende por su cara y el pecho con manchas y parches, lo sabe. Siempre es así.

—Gracias, Jaime —dice, indicando la sudadera con capucha que se ha puesto a su alrededor. Ella piensa que podría estar avergonzado por el beso, pero aún no se ha hundido. Se las arregla para evitar mirarlo completamente, y luego, por fin, se escapa por la puerta del hospital y va a buscar a sus amigos.

* * *

**N/A:** He reescrito este capítulo como OCHO VECES, ¡así que espero que ocho veces produzcan un encanto!

Algunas cosas en este capítulo sobre la relación de violencia no se han analizado en detalle, pero está ahí y hay mucha violencia en REACCIÓN.

Quiero decir que solo queda un capítulo más, pero ¿con la forma en que escribo? Quien jodidamente sabe en este punto. Se suponía que las cosas de Ramsay sucedían en el baile originalmente y fui y lo convertí en 6k de su propia historia.

Además, por favor díganme que es obvio lo que pasó. Creo que es obvio. ¡Traté de hacerlo obvio! ¡Puedo reescribir este tonto una novena vez si no lo es!

Corté un montón de cosas de este capítulo durante mis ocho reescrituras, pero lo único que lamento es tener que cortar la línea sobre cómo Robb es el veneno para las relaciones y la relación más larga que ha tenido en su vida fue con Roslin Frey, con quien salió durante un mes porque él es el hijo de una madre y Catelyn fue la que lo creó. Es VITAL, todos ustedes saben esto acerca de mi Robb. No por razones de historia. Solo creo que es gracioso.

**N/T:** Gracias por el apoyo y por sus comentarios. ¡Los he amado!

Gizz/Lyra.


	6. Tiene un sentido de mierda total para mi

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Game of Thrones» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Este es un fic de la autoría de **angel_deux **quien lo tiene publicado en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**Two halves of a soul**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español.

¡Thank you for the opportunity!

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Tiene un sentido de mierda total para mí**

Antes de que pasara una hora, la mayoría de los Stark se presentaron en el hospital para esperar noticias de Theon. Ned y Catelyn lucían feroces y enojados como lo estarían si él fuera su propio hijo. Arya entró a la sala de espera con sus padres y comenzó a cantar el nombre de Jon como si acabara de marcar un gol crucial. La madre de Jon, la hermana de Ned, Lyanna, apareció y le ofreció a su hijo ansioso un puntaje de cinco y un abrazo, eliminando su obvia preocupación de que ella se enojara con él.

Sansa y Catelyn tienen que salir de la sala de espera para dar una entrevista a una detective muy amable sobre el abuso de Ramsay.

Cuando regresan, Sansa se ve pequeña y pálida, y a Brienne le recuerda a la niña que era cuando se conocieron. Arya, Ned y Lyanna son amables y gentiles con ella, pues todos ellos parecen igualmente inseguros sobre cómo lidiar con las emociones de Sansa. Robb no tiene que decir nada: él sostiene su brazo abierto y ella va al asiento a su lado inmediatamente, acurrucándose en el costado de su hermano mayor. Ella le agradece con una voz apagada y llena de lágrimas cuando él la cubre con su chaqueta como una manta. Jon, igualmente sin palabras, se sienta en el otro lado y la deja sostener su mano magullada y golpeada.

Robb está tranquilo, con los ojos enrojecidos de furia y una tristeza indefensa que Brienne entiende. Ella se sienta a su lado, e inmediatamente él apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

—Deberías haberme avisado —dice.

—No había tiempo.

—Debería haber ido con Theon para empezar. Podría haberme saltado la práctica.

—No podrías haber sabido lo que pasaría.

Robb está tranquilo, entonces, pero Brienne lo conoce. Se culpará a sí mismo hasta que todo vuelva a estar bien.

* * *

Las peores lesiones de Theon resultan ser una conmoción cerebral y un tobillo fracturado. Hay moretones, costillas rotas y varias heridas faciales que requieren puntos de sutura, pero el médico dice que tiene suerte. Catelyn y Ned entran a verlo primero, y Sansa se levanta de la silla y agarra la mano de Brienne para arrastrarla. Se alinean frente a la puerta. Los hombros de Sansa están puestos, determinados.

—Somos las siguientes —dice ella. Su voz todavía está llena de lágrimas y nadie trata de discutir.

* * *

Una vez que Ned y Catelyn terminan, Sansa y Brienne entran. Theon se ve un poco nebuloso, pálido y cansado, pero en su mayoría todavía luce presumido. Un lado de su cara está muy hinchado. Los moretones y los puntos son espantosos, pero se ven mejor que cuando estaban cubiertos de sangre.

Sansa se sienta en la cama junto a él, y sus ojos recorren su rostro, como si quisiera tocar sus heridas, pero no se atreve.

—Theon —dice finalmente, tranquila y temblorosa—. Gracias.

—No podía dejar que te siguiera lastimando —dice Theon. Él es tan sincero Brienne sigue esperando una risa que nunca llega. Sigue mirando a Sansa y sus ojos nadan con emoción genuina. ¿La ama?Brienne de repente se encuentra preguntándose: ¿la ha amado siempre?

—No debería haber dejado que llegara tan lejos como lo hice. Nunca debí haber salido con él. Yo debería…

—Sansa, por favor no lo hagas —suspira Theon. Eso parece ser un final para eso, excepto cuando estalla, todo al mismo tiempo—. Todo es mi culpa, de todos modos.

—¡No es tu culpa! —Exclama Sansa, consternada.

—Debería haberte dicho el año pasado, pero quería esperar hasta que fuésemos un poco más grandes, y ver si querías... o si te enamorabas de alguien que no vive en el sótano de tus padres. —Respira hondo, calmándose, y luego su nerviosismo parece desvanecerse como consecuencia de lo que solo puede ser la resignación—. Soy yo, Sansa. El kraken con la cabeza de lobo en tu cadera. Yo también tengo uno.

Sansa jadea. Eso es todo. Solo un delicado y entrecortado jadeo, luego lo mira fijamente y lo acoge. Brienne siente que está viendo una película y no una conversación entre dos de sus mejores amigos. Ella ya está ahogada. ¿Quién sabía que parecería una tonta? ¿Quién sabía que Theon parecería un tonto?

—¿Así es como se llama? —pregunta finalmente Sansa, su voz entrecortada y nerviosa—. Siempre lo he llamado monstruo marino.

—Lo sé —dice Theon. Finalmente se ríe, aunque su sonrisa es pequeña y nerviosa—. Me ha estado volviendo loco.

Sansa no le pide a Theon que se lo demuestre y tal vez eso se debe en parte a que es amable con todo lo que ha sucedido en el camino, pero sobre todo a que parece que confía en él.

—Theon. —Ella respira, luego se inclina y presiona su frente contra la de él y le sostiene la cara con las manos. Ambos aprietan sus ojos y Brienne puede ver lágrimas saliendo de sus pestañas, lo que le hace saber que debería irse. Retrocede lentamente, en silencio, y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

Todos los Stark la están mirando.

—Sólo será un minuto —dice Brienne. Ella espera que su rubor no sea tan malo como cree que es.

* * *

Más tarde, en su casa y en su cama, cierra los ojos y lo recuerda. Recuerda la forma en que Sansa sostuvo la cara de su amigo como si él fuera una persona completamente nueva a la que veía por primera vez. Ella piensa en la culpa de Theon y en cómo había llorado cuando Sansa presionó su frente contra la de él.

Se resistió a enviar mensajes de texto a Sansa desde que llegó a casa del hospital, pero sabe que no durará toda la noche. Ella tendrá que decir algo. Preguntarle si está feliz. Preguntarle si Theon es a quien ella misma habría elegido. Sansa es la primera de ellas que conoce a su alma gemela y Brienne quiere saberlo todo.

Su teléfono suena y vibra en su mesilla de noche y lo mira, sorprendida. La sorpresa se convierte en un bajo sentimiento de balanceo en su estómago cuando ve que Jaime está llamando. _Llamando_. Él nunca la ha llamado antes.

Ella deja que suene por unos segundos porque siente que sabrá que está muy ansiosa por hablar con él si no lo hace. Se pregunta si él podrá oír en su voz que está usando su sudadera con capucha en la cama como una completa desgraciada.

—Oye —dice ella cuando finalmente contesta. Trata de sonar casual. Es, obviamente, un desastre menor.

—Brienne, hola —responde. Suena confundido de alguna manera.

—¿No querías llamarme? —pregunta ella.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Quería hacerlo.

—Oh. Acabas de sonar… sorprendido.

—¿Lo hice? —Ahora suena inquieto. Curiosamente, con los pies equivocados, como si le hubiera dicho algo desafiante, aunque ella no cree que lo haya hecho.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta ella.

—¿Qué? Sí. Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? No pregunté antes. Espera, ¿cómo está Theon? Por eso estaba llamando, ¿cómo está él?

—Theon va a estar bien. Se irá a casa mañana. Nada demasiado serio.

—Eso es bueno. Son, ummm, buenas noticias. ¿Y Sansa?

—¡Ella está bien! Ella... —Brienne piensa en contarle sobre la revelación del hospital, pero se detiene. Está bastante segura de que sabe lo que Sansa va a hacer con la información: contarles a todos, hablar de ello sin cesar durante los próximos seis meses, hacer que Theon esté muy contento y muy molesto cantando alabanzas a todos los que conozca, pero ella no quiere asumirlo. Ellos pueden decidir mantenerlo tranquilo—. Se siente muy culpable por todo, pero está contenta. Creo que realmente no sabía qué hacer cuando Ramsay comenzó a golpearla. Tenemos suerte de que Theon pudiera comunicarse con ella antes de que empeorara.

—Sí. Y afortunadamente Jon venció a la mierda absoluta que es ese pequeño idiota —dice Jaime.

Brienne se ríe y se acurruca más profundamente en sus mantas. La calidez de su sudadera es tan suave a su alrededor y ella hace una cosa muy tonta y auto-indulgente: le da un vuelco a esa estúpida cajita en la que ha estado tratando de mantener sus sentimientos por Jaime. Se permite a sí misma un indulto de sostenerse demasiado fuerte y deja salir todo. Solo por un momento, justo ahora, en esta llamada, donde él no puede verla. Ella deja que la llenen sus sentimientos por Jaime, la calidez que generan y todo hace que su cabeza se sienta como si estuviera llena de burbujas.

A ella le gusta mucho él.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta cuando el silencio se ha prolongado demasiado.

—Perfectamente —le recuerda con una sonrisa en su voz y ella resopla un poco.

—Qué tonto de mi parte preguntar. Solo pareces... tranquilo. No como tú.

—Estoy… solo estoy pensando en lo que pasó hoy.

—Fue bueno de parte de Cersei llevarnos —dice ella. Piensa que está tratando de ser educada, o tal vez tratando de evitar el silencio, o quizás el resto de la conversación ha sido tan jodidamente incómoda que ella cree que también podría hacerlo diez veces peor. La respiración de Jaime se atasca. Ella puede oírlo como si estuviera sentado a su lado.

—No quiero hablar de Cersei —contesta. Su voz es corta. Más bien recortada. Brienne lucha contra las ganas de encogerse y cambiar el tema de nuevo a algo más seguro. Este no es Jaime. Él es su amigo y ella sabe que algo lo está molestando y ella quiere ayudar. O al menos quiere hacerle saber que está dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Me di cuenta de que parecías molesto con ella antes, ¿te hizo algo? —La risa de Jaime esta vez es amarga y mezquina y a Brienne no le gusta como suena.

—Si —admite.

—¿Quieres decirme algo al respecto? Me han dicho que soy una buena oyente.

—Por supuesto que eres una buena oyente, pero no quiero hablar de esto así.En el teléfono. No puedo. Supongo que puedo decirte lo básico. Sin detalles.

—Lo que sea que ayude, Jaime —dice ella, y él suspira.

—Deja de ser tan jodidamente noble. Y buena. Y linda. Estoy tratando de estar enojado con mi hermana y tú estás mejorando mi estado de ánimo. —Ella se ríe de eso, un poco más fuerte de lo que quería, y puede escuchar la carcajada de Jaime. Pero se desvanece rápidamente y ella sabe que él se lo va a decir—. Tuvimos una conversación difícil —dice.

—¿En la casa de Ramsay?

—Después. Cuando llegamos a casa. Cersei... —suspira de forma explosiva y ella puede escuchar lo que suena como si se dejara caer sobre un sofá o su cama—. Ella me mintió durante meses. O, ni siquiera sé si fue una mentira. Fue una omisión. Una verdad parcial, pero ella dejó fuera la parte más importante a propósito.

—¿Se trataba de algo grande?

—Algo malditamente monumental.

—Lo siento, Jaime.

—Gracioso, eso es todo lo que quería escuchar de ella. «Lo siento, Jaime»_._ ¿Qué tan difícil es eso? Pero todo lo que obtuve fueron excusas y justificaciones y no lo suficiente. No sé si la perdonaré por esto. —Otro suspiro, este teñido de risa y un gemido—. ¿A quién estoy engañando? Por supuesto que la perdonaré por esto. Ella es mi jodida melliza. Es ineludible, pero primero tendré que estar enojado y amargado por un tiempo. Creo que me he ganado esa parte.

—Puedes mantenerte enojado tanto como quieras —señala Brienne con suavidad—. Quiero decir, incluso si decides perdonarla. No tienes que olvidar por completo lo que ella hizo.

—¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo?

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Todas las cosas que te dije. Toda la mierda que tiré con Cersei. Fui horrible contigo. Sigo mirando hacia atrás y solo… ¡mierda! ¿Cómo puedes ser mi... cómo puedes ser mi amiga después de eso? La cosa en la biblioteca...

Ella quiere decir inmediatamente que, por supuesto, lo ha perdonado. Quiere asegurarle que no está enojada, pero se obliga a considerarlo para que sea lo más honesta posible.

—Te he perdonado —dice lentamente—. Todavía me enojo cuando pienso en las cosas que dijiste. En el daño que hiciste, también, supongo. Pero no de una manera que lo haga persistir. Sería diferente si siguieras diciéndome esas cosas. No creo que hubiera confiado lo suficiente como para perdonarte, pero te detuviste y cambiaste. La confianza que tengo en ti ahora te la has ganado. Creo que esos son buenos estándares para establecer. Si Cersei no deja de lastimarte o mentirte, no creo que debas sentirte obligado a confiar en ella, pero podría ser diferente para ti de lo que fue para mí. No tengo una gemela.

—Sí, que suerte —suspira Jaime, pero ella puede decir que él está considerando sus palabras—. Realmente eres una buena oyente.

—Te lo dije.

—No me sorprende. Eres buena en todo. Espero que te des cuenta que es lo más molesto de ti. ¿Vas a ir al baile?

—¿Qué?

—El de la primavera formal. ¿Vas a ir?

—Sí. Voy.

Ella espera y hay una terrible esperanza que tiembla dentro de ella, porque sabe que es mejor, realmente lo hace, no pensar en ello. Pero no puede evitarlo. Algo sobre Jaime le permite esquivar todas sus defensas.

—Oh, bien —dice finalmente. Otro silencio se extiende entre ellos.

—Siempre voy con Robb y los otros.

—Bueno, eso es bueno —dice—. Yo debería ir.

—Oh, ummm, está bien. En serio, gracias de nuevo por hacer que tu hermana...

—No fue nada —interrumpe—. Cualquier cosa para ti. Umm, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Jaime —dice ella, pero él ya ha colgado y sabe que no le será fácil dormir esta noche con su voz aún sonando en su mente.

* * *

La extrañeza de Jaime no disminuye en los próximos días. Podría ser incluso más extraño. No es malo, necesariamente, piensa Brienne. Nada cambia en el frente de los mensajes de texto que son todos memes, bromas tontas y quejas molestas sobre sus clases. Pero cuando están físicamente en el mismo sitio, hay algo fuera de lugar en él. Se queda callado por largos períodos de tiempo y luego nunca deja que ella diga una palabra para los demás. Durante sus períodos de almuerzo, es extrañamente hablador con todo el mundo en lugar de sólo monopolizar su conversación como solía hacer. Tyrion comenzó a observar un silencio divertido e inútil, mientras que Jaime busca temas con Jon y Theon y los Stark que parece que nunca entienden a qué se refiere. Cuando solo son ellos dos, como cuando caminan hacia su casillero para dejar sus libros, él está nervioso. Habla más de lo que tiene que hacerlo y usa demasiadas palabras para decir lo que quiere.

Ella le pregunta de nuevo si todo está bien, y él dice que sí, pero no tiene más explicaciones de lo que pasó con Cersei y ninguna explicación de por qué lo ha desconcertado tanto. En sus mejores momentos, ella se pregunta si tal vez estaba pensando en invitarla al baile y ella lo estropeó al revelar que iba con Robb. En su peor momento, se pregunta si Cersei señaló que Brienne está claramente medio enamorada de él y ahora se siente incómodo con ella de una manera que antes no lo estaba.

Oscila entre esas dos opciones cuando no puede ayudarse a sí misma o simplemente no piensa en ello. Se ríe con Sansa por su relación floreciente con Theon y media entre Theon y Robb, el último de los cuales está un poco espinoso por el hecho de que Theon mantuvo la cosa de la marca del alma en secreto durante tanto tiempo, por no decir nada sobre el hecho de que de repente está saliendo con la amada hermana de Robb. Ella también le habla a Theon sobre eso con una sinceridad que es un poco rara para ambos y hace lo que puede para ayudarlo a superar su culpa por el hecho de que Sansa nunca habría salido con Ramsay si él le hubiera dicho antes sobre su marca del alma. Están pasando muchas cosas con la familia Stark y no es como si Jaime no estuviera allí todavía. Él no le habla menos, o algo, Todavía está necesitado e irritado y ella todavía está enamorada de él.

«Solo necesita algo de tiempo», se dice a sí misma cada vez que se preocupa demasiado. «Va a encontrar una manera de decirme qué está mal. Tal vez simplemente no está acostumbrado a tener a alguien con quien pueda hablar sobre cosas como esta».

El día del baile, después de la escuela, se vuelve hacia ella repentinamente cuando están a punto de separarse en el estacionamiento.

—Todavía vas a ir, ¿verdad? —pregunta—. ¿Al baile? —Hay un nerviosismo en su expresión, y a pesar de sus mejores intenciones, a pesar del cuidadoso escudo que ella pensó que había erigido alrededor de su corazón, siente un pequeño escalofrío de algo esperanzador. ¿Por qué está nervioso por el baile? ¿Por qué está nervioso porque ella vaya al baile?

—Sí —dice ella—. Todavía voy.

Él sonríe, y es una sonrisa menos complicada que cualquiera de las que le ha estado enviando durante la última semana.

—Nos vemos allí —dice él y se aleja, observándola, sabiendo que todos se saldrán de su camino porque todavía es un jodido Lannister, incluso si es uno más agradable de lo que solía ser. Ella lo ve irse y siente que su sonrojo sigue creciendo mucho después de que se haya apartado.

* * *

El baile, como todos los bailes hechos por Kings Landing, se lleva a cabo en un salón de actos cerca de la escuela. Las puertas están protegidas por maestros de cara dura con ropa formal anticuada sin esperanzas y se convierte en un juego para tratar de contrabandear el alcohol por sus ojos vigilantes. Robb había pensado en encontrar una manera de reutilizar las muletas de Theon de alguna manera, pero Sansa les hizo prometer que no lo intentarían. Es su primer baile con Theon como pareja y se niega a dejar que lo arruinen al ser detenidos en la puerta y enviados a casa como un par de delincuentes. Robb ha estado enfadado por eso sin descanso desde entonces, pero Tyrion le proporciona a él y a los otros chicos todo lo que necesiten, por lo que se anima lo suficientemente rápido.

Brienne nunca bebe. Especialmente no bebería en una de estas cosas porque se siente lo suficientemente incómoda con un vestido frente a todas estas personas sin correr el riesgo de hacer algo embarazoso encima de eso. No es como si alguien lo desperdiciara: Jon acaba de zumbar lo suficiente como para reírse, el acento del norte de Robb se ha vuelto bastante más nórdico y Sam ha estado mirando alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos y aterrorizados como si estuviera seguro de que lo atraparán, pero aparte de eso, son normales. Theon se ríe de todos ellos, más presumido que nunca ahora que tiene a Sansa a su lado. Se ve especialmente bonita, piensa Brienne, porque está muy radiante y feliz. Ella ha escogido un hermoso vestido lavanda con cortes de bordes dorados cerca de las caderas para que su marca del alma sea visible. Theon no puede dejar de mirarla y sonreír. Él la cepilla con su pulgar cada vez que pone su mano en su cintura.

Brienne ha decidido otorgarle otra semana antes de que empiece a darle mierda por eso.

Ella sabe que Jaime está aquí porque Tyrion y Cersei están aquí, a pesar de que no necesariamente lo busca, no puede evitar mirar de vez en cuando. Está nerviosa, lo sabe, aunque trata de negárselo a sí misma y toma distraídamente su largo vestido azul. Entonces, finalmente, lo ve. Ya se está dirigiendo hacia ella y se ve injustamente bien con una camisa blanca con botones y unos pantalones grises con una corbata que hace juego con su yeso. Sus mangas están enrolladas, por supuesto, exponiendo su antebrazo y su yeso con el letrero de oro: «deja de tratar de ser caballeroso, bro» que todavía no se ha desvanecido después de todas estas semanas. Él levanta su yeso para saludarla y eso la hace reír y ella se alegra de que ahora sea normal.

—Ahí estás —dice, como si él también la hubiera estado buscando e inmediatamente toma su mano—. ¡Vamos! ¡Deberíamos bailar!

Es una canción un poco lenta, con parejas que se balancean en el medio del piso, pero Brienne le permite sacarla. A ella nunca le ha gustado bailar en estas cosas. Por lo general, implican demasiado movimiento y coordinación, pero las canciones lentas son fáciles. Ella puede balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás tan bien como cualquiera, y no le importa cuando él pone sus manos en sus caderas y a ella no le importa enrollar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Con ella en zapatos planos, son más o menos uniformes en su altura y descubre que le gusta bailar con alguien que está justo en su línea de visión.

—Veo que ya perdiste tu chaqueta —dice ella con un desdén practicado una vez que han estado bailando por unos segundos. Jaime le sonríe como si fuera la mejor cosa que haya visto en todo el día y ella se permite sumergirse en el calor de este sentimiento.

—Nunca tuve una —dice—. Una chaqueta es algo demasiado forzado para la primavera formal. Todos saben eso. Vi que tu cita no recibió el memo. Espero que no esté celoso de que reclamé el primer baile.

—Sí, mi cita, el amor de mi vida, Robb Stark —dice Brienne—. Él te retará a un duelo por este insulto más tarde.

—Ni siquiera hizo juego con tu vestido —continúa Jaime, agitando su corbata en su dirección. Ella frunce el ceño hacia sí misma.

—¿Tú... cómo hiciste?

—Margaery Tyrell me envió una foto de tu vestido. Ella también es muy astuta al respecto.

—¿Por qué combinaste con mi vestido?

—Bueno, técnicamente, emparejé con mi yeso —señala Jaime—. ¿Por qué crees que elegí este color? —Él sostiene su brazo herido contra su cara, sonriendo—. Es del mismo color que tus ojos. Tú eres mi caballero de brillante armadura y yo estaba irremediablemente drogado en analgésicos, así que pedí azul zafiro. Esto era lo más cerca que pudieron conseguir.

Ella se ríe a carcajadas y, como siempre, él sonríe a cambio. Como si hubiera ganado algo.

—Eres tan molesto —dice ella con cariño.

—Me hace pensar en que no te pregunté si te parecería que pudiera coincidir con el yeso y los ojos a propósito, pero pensé que dirías que no —dice Jaime.

—Oh, definitivamente lo habría hecho —Brienne se ríe y Jaime le frunce el ceño, a pesar de que él fue el que comenzó esta parte. Brienne continúa—. Pero solo porque habría asumido que estabas jugando conmigo.

Ahora frunce el ceño y retrocede un paso para que sus dedos se deslicen a lo largo de sus caderas. Puntualmente no tiembla, pero siente escalofríos por dentro.

—¿Todavía? —Pregunta, incrédulo y profundamente herido de una manera que parece desproporcionada a la broma. Ella siente que ha dado un mal paso, aunque no está segura de cómo.

—Jaime, fue una broma —le asegura, y él niega con la cabeza.

—Realmente hice un lío de cosas, ¿no es así? —Está casi triste cuando continúa—. De vuelta al principio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Por Cersei. Con Cersei insultándote y...

—Ya te dije que te perdono. Fue una broma.

—Si te hubiera preguntado, te lo habría pedido de verdad. No como una broma. No soy Red Connington.

—Sé que no lo eres —responde bruscamente, cada vez más molesta cuanto más inexplicablemente se vuelve la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedes pensar que yo...?

—¡Porque te metes conmigo! Esa es nuestra dinámica. No hubiera pensado que era para ser malo. Ya no.

—Pero sería cruel —termina sin convicción.

—No sería a propósito.

—No es exactamente un gran apoyo para mí. Sólo sería cruel por accidente ahora.

Ella no sabe lo que ha pasado. Por qué está tan molesto. Está haciendo de esto un malestar cuando todo lo que quería era bailar y bromear con él como siempre lo hacen, y de repente las cosas son diferentes y serias entre ellos. Ella ha trabajado durante semanas empujando su enamoramiento por él en la caja en el fondo de su mente a la que pertenece y ahora él está tomando las cosas demasiado en serio y actuando como herido y eso es exasperante.

—Jaime… —Ella suspira y comienza a alejarse, pero él solo agarra más fuerte.

—Iba a preguntarte —insiste, extrañamente negándose a retroceder—. Yo iba a hacerlo, pero, mierda, esperé demasiado, y luego, después de la pelea, y la cosa con Cersei, yo solo...

—Está bien —dice ella.

—Todavía no me crees, ¿verdad?

—Quiero decir... —ella se ríe un poco y él la mira con furia—. Oh, vamos, Jaime. No es un gran problema, de verdad. Era una broma. No necesito que me pidan bailes y no creo que tú...

—Debería ser un gran problema —insiste Jaime—. La gente debería querer ir a bailar contigo. ¡Deberías recibir grandes gestos románticos y símbolos importantes de amor, o lo que sea!

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —pregunta ella. Él se mira los pies y ella se siente un poco mejor ahora que sabe de dónde viene todo—. ¿Tyrion?

—Dijo que necesitaba algo —admite Jaime—. Fue sólo un poco.

—Bueno, es muy bueno tener un Jaime un poco achispado para intentar defenderme, no sé, ¿de mi misma? Pero es realmente innecesario. Me conozco bastante bien en este punto, ya sabes y sé cómo me veo y sé que no soy...

La expresión de Jaime se ha vuelto algo nerviosa y desesperada mientras ella habla, y luego él repentinamente avanza y presiona sus labios contra los de ella.

«Este es mi primer beso», piensa ella, sin moverse.

Jaime es el que lo profundiza. Lleva su mano hasta su mandíbula y ella puede sentir sus dedos allí. Están fríos y puede palpar tensión en ellos. Suspira en el beso, sintiéndose melancólica y extrañamente arrepentida aun cuando está sucediendo porque él ha estado bebiendo y él es Jaime, y, por supuesto, piensa que ella merece buenos gestos como este.

—Jaime —dice ella, apartándose. Él le sonríe y su mano todavía está en su cara.

—Brienne —dice.

«Este fue mi primer beso», quiere decir, pero no lo hace.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunta en su lugar. No puede pensar en una sola respuesta que no le rompa el corazón cuando la escuche, pero necesita saberlo.

—Porque quería —dice simplemente.

Se da cuenta de una vez que están en una pista de baile de la escuela secundaria y que están en medio de todos sus compañeras y compañeros de clase. No ve a nadie abiertamente mirándolos, pero sabe que al menos alguien debe haberlos visto.

Se sintió tan bonita como nunca antes en su vida al dejar la casa de los Stark, pero ahora lo recuerda: es grande, desgarbada e incómoda, incluso con su hermoso vestido azul. Ella se aleja de Jaime y niega con la cabeza. Él la mira y se ve tan sincero, pero, ¿cómo podría ser sincero?

—¿Por qué? —pregunta ella—. Mírame.

La sonrisa de Jaime es demasiado suave. Sus ojos son demasiado suaves. Todo esto, desde su estúpido cabello rubio y sus brillantes ojos verdes y su yeso que tiene alrededor de cien firmas, pero solo una en la que insistió que fuera escrita en oro. Es demasiado suave y ella no puede permitirse creer en algo que no puede ser verdad.

—Te miro bastante, Brienne —dice, y su sonrisa duele, y ella no puede soportar nada de esto por otro segundo.

* * *

Piensa escapar fuera del estacionamiento para respirar por su cuenta por un tiempo. Tal vez mandarle un mensaje de texto a Sansa y rogarle que salga para que finalmente pueda descargar todo sobre su estúpido y maldito enamoramiento por Jaime, por el maldito Jaime Lannister.

Debería haber sabido que no iba a llegar muy lejos.

Está justo afuera de la puerta del pasillo, parada en el estacionamiento en la oscuridad, cuando oye que la puerta se abre detrás de ella.

—Espera —dice—. Por favor. Lo estropeé de nuevo. Sigo haciéndolo.

—Jaime... —comienza ella, limpiándose los ojos que están empezando a derramar lágrimas. Él no le da un momento para componerse. Por supuesto que no lo hace. Camina hacia ella y la mira con esta expresión horrible en su rostro. Dolor y auto odio, y ella quiere que él se vaya.

—Lo siento. No debería haberte besado. Pensé que querías que lo hiciera.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Un beso de piedad? —pregunta Brienne. Está tratando de no llorar. Se siente tan horrible cuando llora y esto es lo suficientemente malo como es, pero Jaime agarra su mano y la aprieta con la suya, y es como si intentara decirle algo con sus ojos, pero ella no sabe de qué se trata.

—¡No! Quería besarte Eso no es… he planeado todo esto. Te tengo un regalo y todo. Un collar. Lo hice especialmente para ti. No sé mucho sobre collares, pero creo que está muy bien hecho. Te lo iba a dar después, después del baile y entonces lo sabrías, pero yo no debería haber bebido nada. Tyrion dijo que me ayudaría a recuperar mi valor, pero luego te vi y me puse nervioso y olvidé el orden en el que quería hacer las cosas. Pero quería besarte. Todavía lo hago y sigues mirándome así como si estuviera mintiendo, pero no lo estoy haciendo.

—Hay que admitir que es un poco difícil de creer —dice Brienne. Ella se las arregla para decirlo sin sollozar, pero eso es lo mejor que puede hacer al respecto. Es extrañamente silencioso, chirriante y débil, y ella se siente débil y odia el sentimiento.

Jaime suspira y mira su mano aun sosteniendo la de ella.

—Realmente no es tan difícil de creer desde donde estoy —dice—. Sé que has escuchado cosas que la gente ha dicho durante años y yo era uno de ellos, probablemente el mayor idiota de todos. Y sé que todas juntas, esas cosas te hicieron pensar...

—No necesito que otras personas me digan cómo me veo, Jaime.

—Aparentemente lo haces, porque creo que eres hermosa.

Está avergonzada, mortificada y muy jodidamente enojada consigo misma, pero en realidad empieza a llorar por eso. Ella se da vuelta como si pudiera ocultar el hecho de que sus hombros están empezando a temblar. Él le suelta la mano.

—Realmente trato de hacer esto, pero no sale —dice—. Es casi impresionante lo mal que he… por favor, deja de llorar, Brienne. No sé cómo… está bien. A la mierda todo. Mira.

Ella no quiere, pero lo hace de todos modos, y ve que él está luchando con los botones de su camisa. Mientras ella observa, él trata de tirar del superior con su boca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta ella.

—Me estoy quitando la camisa —responde alrededor de un bocado de tela.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy tratando de ser romántico.

—¿Quitándote la camisa?

—¿Me vas a ayudar o no? Tengo algo que aparentemente necesitas ver antes de que me creas.

Brienne sabe que no se preocupa por muchas cosas. Gran parte del tiempo es para proteger su corazón. Espera lo peor. Se prepara para lo peor. Es mejor que pensar lo mejor de las personas y que te rompan el corazón, pero incluso ella no puede ser ajena a esto. Solo hay una conexión que ella puede ver y de repente tiene mucho miedo de estar equivocada.

Jaime la mira con esa expresión indefensa y suplicante que ha estado usando desde que comenzó a usar su yeso.

—Oh —dice ella.

—No, no, no, no me hagas pensar eso. ¡No tienes permitido averiguarlo antes de que te lo muestre!

—Jaime, yo...

—Shh, shh. Vamos, ayúdame a quitarme la camisa. Necesito que lo veas. Entonces me creerás.

Parecía un poco achispado antes, pero realmente no lo parece ahora. Solo aturdido y un poco maníaco, pero así es como es a veces. Los dedos de Brienne tiemblan cuando ella comienza a desabrochar la camisa. Apenas puede respirar por lo asustada que está de estar equivocada.

Una vez que el botón final está libre, Jaime se quita la camisa y se da la vuelta. Y ahí está la espada. _Su espada_. El rubí en la empuñadura es rojo y la hoja es casi dorada.

—Oh —dice ella de nuevo. Se acerca y la toca, y él la deja. Ella solo se permite un breve toque con la punta de sus dedos, antes de que retire su mano nuevamente y la deje caer pesadamente a su lado.

—Vi la tuya en la casa de Ramsay —dice Jaime, y luego se da vuelta para mirarla y se ve realmente preocupado, feliz y tan Jaime y ella se siente... No está segura de cómo se siente: ¿Confusa? ¿Sorprendida? ¿En shock? definitivamente. ¿En negación? tal vez. Es solo que cosas como estas no pasan, ¿verdad? Las cosas no suceden exactamente como tú quieres. Ella ni siquiera consideró por un segundo que Jaime podría ser el portador de su espada gemela y aquí está hablando de eso como si fuera lo que él también había estado esperando en secreto.

Pero eso no puede ser correcto. El universo no hace coincidencias de bellezas como Jaime y grandes bestias pesadas como ella.

—No entiendo. —Se las arregla para decir.

—Yo sí entiendo —dice él—. He querido besarte por meses. Para mí tiene mucho sentido. —Se ríe, nervioso de nuevo, como si hubiera estado haciéndolo toda la semana—. Aparentemente también tenía sentido para Cersei.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de Cersei?

—Ella me dijo meses atrás, antes de que tú y yo fuéramos amigos, que había visto tu marca del alma. Estaba tan enojada de que tendrías un alma gemela cuando ni siquiera tenía su marca todavía. O eso es lo que pensé, en ese momento. Ahora me doy cuenta de que era porque tu alma gemela era yo. Es por eso que ella quería hacerte miserable. Por eso ella quería que yo ayudara. Mi hermana y yo nunca hemos tenido la relación más sana. Tyrion siempre dice que «codependencia» sería una buena forma de expresarlo y probablemente tenga razón. Y la idea de que yo podría no ser creado para ella creo que eso la molestó.

—¿Crees que eso la molestó? —dice Brienne lentamente. Jaime sonríe un poco.

—Sé que la molestó. Ella no consiguió su propia marca del alma hasta hace unas semanas. Cuando hablé con ella sobre eso la otra noche dijo que lo hizo porque no quería perderme porque si conociera a mi alma gemela, significaría que no estaría constantemente a su lado, pero ella me perdió de todos modos, supongo. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Me ocultó esto, te apartó de mí porque estaba celosa. —Él suspira—. No sé lo que estoy tratando de decir excepto que me imagino que debería decir que me gustas mucho. Me gustaste por semanas, incluso antes de la marca del alma. He estado tratando de salir contigo por semanas. Soy, mierda, no sé mucho al respecto. ¿Supongo que podría amarte? Es difícil de decir: te amo como persona, yo sé eso, como amiga, pero creo que también te amo como todo lo demás.

Ella tiene que apartar la mirada de su expresión porque es demasiado. Es demasiado abierto y demasiado serio, y ella le cree. Es tan fácil creerle con su espada en la espalda.

—Me amas —susurra ella.

—Yo podría. A menos que sea demasiado rápido.

—Yo tampoco sé nada al respecto —admite. Jaime se ríe.

—Comencé a sospechar después de que nos enfrentamos. Fue extraño. Nunca te había encontrado atractiva, pero de repente, cuando estábamos peleando, me di cuenta de que me gustaba tu estatura. Me gustaron tus hombros grandes y pensé que tus pecas eran muy lindas. Y luego estábamos en el castillo inflable en el cumpleaños de Arya y me di cuenta de que tus labios se veían muy suaves y tu nariz tenía mucho carácter. No pensé esas cosas antes, pero luego lo hice. Tus ojos siempre han sido agradables, pero de repente fueron los mejores ojos del mundo. Y tus piernas.

—¿Mis piernas?

—Son muy largas. Me gustan.

Dice estas cosas como si fueran ciertas como si no hubiera dudas. Pero está diciendo cosas que ella nunca soñó escuchar, incluso cuando se imaginó cómo sería salir con él y ahora resulta que es su maldita alma gemela.

Él continúa, porque ella no lo detiene.

—Y luego eso en la biblioteca sucedió y me sentí muy mal y esa era otra pista. Estaba acostumbrado a preocuparme solo por las personas de mi familia y de repente me importaba que te hice daño y que no querías perdonarme. Tyrion me llamó idiota y tenía razón, quería que volvieras a ser mi amiga otra vez. Ese fin de semana fue lo más feliz que me había sentido en mucho tiempo y quería recuperar esa sensación, aunque sabía que no tenía derecho a preguntar, pero lo supe con certeza cuando golpeaste a Hoat por mí. Fue la cosa más caliente que he visto en toda mi vida y sabía que eras tú. Sabía que, si pudiera mirarte la espalda, la vería.

—¿Cómo podrías saber eso?

—Porque te vi de pie encima de mí y tú me miraste, no lo sé. Me miraste exactamente cómo me hizo sentir la espada cuando la vi por primera vez. Solo lo supe. Y sabía que te quería. Incluso si no fueras tú, te habría deseado de todos modos. Probablemente hubiera dicho: «A la mierda quien sea mi alma gemela, el universo se equivocó», pero luego la vi cuando estabas ayudando a Theon. Prácticamente estaba brillando. —Se ríe un poco. Ella se da cuenta de que está abrumado y emocionado. ¿Está llorando también? No puede estar llorando, eso es patético—. Fue un gran alivio. Tenía tanto miedo de estar equivocado.

—Yo… —dice ella, solo para asegurarse—. ¿Te sentiste aliviado porque soy yo?

—Tienes que creerme —dice, tocando el lugar sobre su hombro donde sabe que su marca del alma se encuentra. Él levanta una ceja antes de inclinarse, listo para besarla—. Es la ley.

—Eres un tonto —dice ella, pero no con convicción—. Tú también me gustas. Mucho. Por semanas, al menos.

—¡Oh Dios! Estaba empezando a preocuparme —dice Jaime, sin parecer preocupado en absoluto.

—Aunque estoy empezando a preguntarme por qué lo hago —continúa, él se ríe y piensa que ella también podría quererlo, y esta vez ella es la que lo besa.

* * *

**N/A:** Estoy en FUMES con mis amigos, pero quería publicar esto esta noche antes de irme a la cama, así que estas notas son traídas a ustedes por una dosis saludable de benadryl y una loca sensación de propósito que desearía traspasar mi ambición de conseguir algo. ¡De mi mierda original publicado!

Publiqué el último capítulo antes de tener que ir a una cita y hacer algunas diligencias, y cuando finalmente pude revisar mi teléfono, tuve un número de comentarios totalmente irrazonable en mi bandeja de entrada. Estoy asombrada y muy halagada por la cantidad de lectores que han leído y disfrutado de esta historia, así que muchas gracias.

Pueden estar pensando: «angel_deux, claramente hiciste que Jaime mencionara un collar que le iba a dar, y entonces nunca lo volviste a levantar. ¿Te olvidaste del collar?» y la respuesta es no, no lo hice, pero Jaime Lannister ciertamente lo hizo. El collar aparecerá en el epílogo, pero todos podemos asumir que se olvidó de dárselo durante unos tres días.

**N/T**: ¡Se nos acaban los capítulos! Pero bueno, este lo valió con creces, ¿o no? Yo sé que sí, aunque no me lo digan.

Como sabrán, este es el penúltimo de esta historia, el cual no había publicado porque he tenido múltiples ocupaciones (y no lo había colgado en FF), pero no se preocupen porque el último espero que sea colgado la próxima semana para darme tiempo de iniciar la nueva historia (que también tiene siete capítulos desde la perspectiva de Jaime)

¡A que les apetece!

Gracias por el apoyo.

Gizz/Lyra.


	7. Se romperá la otra muñeca si te lastima

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Game of Thrones» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Este es un fic de la autoría de **angel_deux **quien lo tiene publicado en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**Two halves of a soul**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español.

¡Thank you for the opportunity!

Para **Sophie Mene**, una última vez en este apartado.

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Se romperá la otra muñeca si te lastima a ti también.**

Hacerse amigo de Jaime no había parecido un gran problema en ese momento. A veces, cuando mira hacia atrás parece que debe haber sido un problema. Ella recordará lo mucho que le disgustaba antes y no puede entender cómo podría haber sido fácil entablar amistad con él en el transcurso de unos pocos meses, sin decir nada de realmente enamorarse de él. Pero Jaime tiene esta manera de infiltrarse en las cosas. Deslizándose en lugares a los que no pertenece. El disgusto se convirtió en una camaradería que se convirtió en una auténtica amistad y cada paso parecía tener cierto sentido, aunque solo unas horas antes hubiera parecido ridículo.

Tener citas con él parece que debería ser diferente de alguna manera. Debería ser más difícil de alguna forma. Más que un ajuste. O al menos más que una sorpresa para las personas a su alrededor.

No lo es.

* * *

Ella le dice a Sansa primero. Después del baile, cuando están de vuelta en la casa de los Stark y Sansa está sacando todos los pequeños alfileres complicados que han mantenido el cabello de Brienne en su lugar.

—Oh, pensé que iba a suceder con el tiempo —dice Sansa, después de que Brienne intenta tartamudear a su manera a través de varios intentos de ser tímida o sutil y finalmente solo dice: «Jaime es mi novio ahora, supongo».

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué creíste que sucedería?

—Te mira bastante.

—Eso es lo que él dijo.

—Es verdad. Además, después de la pelea, le gustó este tweet de Margaery que era... —Ella se ríe un poco, mira a Brienne y sonríe—. Bueno, ¿el indicativo de, umm, el interés sexual? Una vez que dejó de estar tan drogado no le gustó, pero Margaery y yo le hemos estado enviando mensajes de texto de capturas de pantalla de la notificación para recordarle que debía hacer un movimiento.

—Aparentemente debería estar prestando más atención al Twitter de Margaery —se las arregla para decir Brienne, tratando de no sonrojarse. No tiene mucho éxito.

—Mmmm, de todos modos, realmente fue obvio después de un tiempo. Es como un pequeño golden retriever. Cada vez que entras en una habitación, él salta para saludarte. Es muy dulce. Pensé que se derrumbaría más rápido, pero supongo que es un poco desordenado.

—Bueno, él solo vio la marca del alma a principios de la semana, cuando estábamos en...

—Espera, ¿qué? —Sansa respira—. ¿Marca del alma? Él es... él es tu...

A esto le siguen ruidos de un tono cada vez más alto y varios abrazos demasiado apretados, y risas indefensas de Brienne hasta que Catelyn finalmente toca a la puerta para ver de qué se trata la conmoción.

—¡Jaime Lannister es el alma gemela de Brienne! —grita Sansa, girando alrededor de la habitación con su vestido, todavía sosteniendo unos diez mil alfilitos en sus puños.

—¡Oh, por supuesto que lo es, Sansa! Eso no significa que necesites despertar a toda la casa. ¡Mantén un tono bajo! Felicitaciones, Brienne. Él es muy apuesto.

—Yo... gracias —susurra Brienne y Catelyn le da una mirada muy indulgente antes de que cierre la puerta.

* * *

Cuando Sansa sale de la habitación para darse una ducha, Brienne recibe un texto bastante inquietante de Robb.

«Encuéntranos donde Theon».

Tienen el hábito de decir «en casa de Theon» como si no fuera el sótano terminado de la casa Stark.

Ella se dirige hacia abajo, sintiéndose tonta, todavía en su vestido, su cabello muy rizado y poco cooperativo ahora que Sansa lo ha liberado. Robb y Theon tienen los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Jon está sentado en el viejo sofá de Theon y ya se está encogiendo de hombros como si no tuviera idea de lo que podría ser esta conversación. Sam se esconde cerca de la parte de atrás de la habitación, sintiéndose culpable.

—Ha llamado mi atención —dice Robb, sonando alto y adulto para compensar lo que obviamente es una buena cantidad de embriaguez—. Que te vieron salir del baile molesta después de que Jaime Lannister te besara.

Brienne mira a Sam. Robb y Theon miran a Sam. Jon mira a Sam. Sam intenta convertirse en fondo de pantalla.

—Lo siento —chilla él—. No quise verlo, pero sucedió y no pude dejar de mirar. Lo intenté.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con alguno de ustedes, exactamente? —pregunta Brienne.

—¿Qué, qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? —pregunta Robb—. Necesito saber lo malo que es. Necesitamos una estrategia. ¿De qué nivel de represalia estamos hablando? ¿Es esto un «nunca volveré a hablar con él»? ¿Es un «ir a su casa y ponerle llave a su auto»?

—Asegúrate de no tomar por error el de Cersei —dice Jon—. Eso solo lo empeorará.

—Oh, no —suspira Sam.

—¿Quién dijo que era malo? —pregunta Brienne. Robb frunce el ceño y vuelve a cruzar sus brazos mientras frunce el ceño más profundo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Saliste corriendo!

—¡Entendí mal!

—¿Qué hay que malinterpretar sobre un beso?

—Pensé que era solo... ¿saben qué? Se lo voy a explicar a todos: Jaime y yo estamos saliendo ahora.

Robb se deslumbra aún más ferozmente.

—¿Con él? —dice rotundamente.

—Sí.

—Él.

—¡Sí! —Ella está empezando a sentirse un poco molesta y un poco dolida. La incredulidad le recuerda a ella de ocho años otra vez y a Robb riendo de la idea de que tenía una marca del alma.

—Es un jugador de fútbol, Brienne —se queja Robb, repentinamente animado, lanzando sus manos al aire—. Fue un completo idiota contigo. Su hermana orquestó esa puta apuesta horrible. Conduce un estúpido auto de rico y se supone que debo ¿qué? ¿aceptar que es lo suficientemente bueno para ti? ¿La mejor persona del mundo? No, no hay manera. Me reservo el derecho a… a, umm.

—¿A qué, exactamente? —pregunta Jon con un suspiro paciente que esconde una pequeña sonrisa.

—No lo sé. ¿A luchar contra él?

—Luchar contra él —repite Jon, sonriendo a Brienne, quien siente que el calor amenaza con superar la molestia.

—Podría pelear con él.

—Él te destruiría —insiste Jon.

—¡No! Soy un luchador inteligente. Lo engañaría de alguna manera.

—Y luego Brienne se enojaría contigo —señala Brienne—. Porque ignoraste sus deseos claramente establecidos.

Los ojos de Robb se estrechan en ella.

—Estás segura, entonces —dice—. Él es tu elección.

—Él es mi alma gemela —dice ella. Las cejas de Jon se elevan. Theon da un aplauso lento y muy descuidado. Sam dice «¡awww!».

—Eso no significa que no pelearé con él si te lastima —dice Robb, pero parece estar lo suficientemente satisfecho—. Está bien, vete. Sansa se enojará conmigo si descubre que reclamé tu hora cuando se supone que es su turno.

Pasa junto a Arya mientras va de regreso a la habitación de Sansa. La hija más joven de los Stark está comiendo un enorme tazón de helado, luciendo ligeramente aterradora en la cocina oscura, sentada en el centro de la isla.

—Escuché a Sansa perder la cabeza por tu alma gemela —dice ella—. Es el rubio, ¿verdad? ¿El que luchó con las espadas con nosotros y nos arrojó al castillo?

—Es él —dice Brienne. Se sienta a su lado, preguntándose a dónde va esto. Arya es muy intensa para su edad y muy inteligente. Sus cejas son expresivas y ahora están como pensativas mientras mira a Brienne.

—Supongo que es bastante atractivo, si te gustan los chicos bonitos —dice finalmente.

—Supongo que sí —admite Brienne.

—Eres un poco más grande que él. ¿Eso es bueno? No soy más grande que nadie.

—Eres más grande que Rickon.

—También fui más grande que Bran una vez, pero él está creciendo. Crezco más lento que el resto de nosotros, lo que no es justo. Después de tía Lyanna y Jon, él es ahora demasiado bajo. Probablemente sea aún más baja lo que es una tontería.

—¡Arya! —Brienne jadea y Arya se ríe.

—Papá ha estado dormido por mucho tiempo y mamá probablemente está a mitad de camino. No hay reglas cuando están en la cama. —Ella señala con su cuchara hacia el gigante tazón de helado—. De todos modos, supongo que es una noticia emocionante para ti. Sansa parece feliz con Theon, aunque no sé si lo estaría. Él es un poco sonriente, engreído y molesto. Al menos es divertido. Y tu Jaime Lannister también parece gracioso. Él es bueno con las espadas, aunque tú eres mejor, ¿verdad?

—Lo soy.

—Bueno. Deberías ser mejor. Soy mejor que mi alma gemela en un montón de cosas, aunque es más alto. Todo el mundo es más alto.

Brienne hace una especie de ruido de conmiseración, pero luego se da cuenta de lo que Arya ha dicho.

—Espera, ¿sabes quién es tu alma gemela? ¿Ya tienes una marca del alma?

—Urgh —gime Arya—. Si. Mi amigo Gendry. ¿Lo recuerdas? Es tan molesto. Solía ser solo mi amigo, pero luego las estúpidas marcas del alma aparecieron en nuestros tobillos y él era todo: «oh, tengo que ser amable contigo ahora y ya no puedo tratarte como a un niño». Dejé de hablar con él durante unas dos semanas y aprendió su lección, pero aun así no golpea tan fuerte como solía hacerlo cuando jugamos con espadas. Lo hacemos un poco mejor en el fútbol, sin embargo. Nos gusta entrenar mucho. Vamos a ser tan buenos como tú y Robb pronto. Mejores tal vez, porque somos almas gemelas y quizás tenemos algún tipo de conexión psíquica. Eso podría hacer que toda la estupidez valga la pena.

—¿Cuándo sucedió esto? —pregunta Brienne.

—¿Hace dos años, tal vez? Nosotros éramos bebés. Le hice prometer que no lo contaría porque no quería que todos hicieran un gran problema al respecto. Con todos los gritos de Sansa arriba sobre ti y Lannister, me alegro de haberlo mantenido en silencio. Tú también debes mantenerlo en secreto, ¿sabes?

—Lo haré —dice Brienne, luchando contra una sonrisa—. Gracias por decirme, Arya.

—Gracias por no ser lo peor —responde Arya.

* * *

Robb le manda un mensaje de texto a la mañana siguiente, disculpándose y aun con resaca.

«Lamento haber sido un imbécil al respecto. Seré amable con él».

Luego, varios minutos después.

«Se romperá la otra muñeca si te lastima a ti también».

* * *

Brienne nunca ha salido antes. Ella no sabe las reglas.

—Nunca he salido con nadie antes —le recuerda Jaime por teléfono el día después del baile—. Así podemos hacer nuestras propias reglas.

—Solo quiero decir que me parece extraño andar por ahí diciéndoles a todos.

—No tenemos que decirle a nadie. Ya se lo he dicho a Tyrion y uno de nosotros puede enviarle un mensaje de texto a Margaery. Para el comienzo de la semana, toda la escuela lo sabrá.

—¿Queremos que toda la escuela lo sepa? —pregunta Brienne. Jaime se queda callado el tiempo suficiente para que Brienne sepa que la pregunta lo sorprendió. Tal vez lo hirió y ella se apresura a arreglarlo—. Quiero que la gente sepa. Sólo quiero decir: las personas van a ser, bueno...

—¿Crueles? —pregunta Jaime.

—Sabes que lo serán.

—¿Te importa lo que digan? Quiero decir, realmente me importa porque podemos mantenerlo en secreto si quieres.

—¿Que pasa contigo?

—Bueno, ya he llamado a la tía Genna y se lo he dicho a Tyrion, y no puedo esperar para decirle a mi padre que puede dejar de intentar presentarme a las hijas de todos sus socios comerciales. Si alguien en la escuela dice algo, bueno, hace mucho que dejé de preocuparme por lo que piensan de mí, y ciertamente no voy a empezar de nuevo por algo tan sorprendente como descubrir que eres mi alma gemela.

—¿Crees que tu padre va a tener un problema con eso?

—¿Conmigo conociendo a mi alma gemela?

—Con tu alma gemela siendo yo.

—Creo que deberíamos tener una nueva regla.

—¿Una nueva regla?

—Sí. No se te permite pensar nada más que lo mejor de ti misma.

—Esa puede ser una regla fácil para que tú puedas seguirla.

Él se ríe de ella. Eso es justo.

—Sabes que no lo es —dice—. ¿Crees que tu padre tendrá un problema con que tu alma gemela sea alguien que solía ser un monstruo absoluto para ti?

—Mi padre no sabe nada de eso.

—Urgh. Honestamente, deberías considerar dejar de ser tan buena. Es muy difícil salir contigo. Ya estoy muy atrás, así que llamemos a esto una tregua.

—¿Una tregua?

—Resulta que somos bastante buenos con ellas, ¿no? Esta es más fácil: no volveremos a insultarnos a nosotros mismos.

Ella ríe. No será más fácil, lo sabe. Está demasiado acostumbrada a dudar de sí misma y a ver la fealdad cuando se mira en el espejo, pero tiene razón. Él es su alma gemela. Él la eligió a ella. Si va a creer eso, entonces tiene que creerle cuando dice que se siente atraído por ella. Que no le importa si la gente los mira juntos y ve algo que no debería haber sucedido.

¿Y qué importa lo que esa gente vea, de todos modos? Están equivocados: Jaime y Brienne están perfectamente emparejados. Son exactamente lo que debería pasar. El universo lo dice.

—Está bien —dice ella—. Hagamos una tregua.

—Tenemos que sacudirnos, así que, ¿qué tal si vienes a recogerme y vamos al cine? Hay una película con niños en el bosque y asesinatos. Quiero palomitas de maíz y a mi novia, y tengo mucho miedo de ver una película terrible.

—Está bien —dice Brienne, y ella puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz—. Es una cita.

* * *

Volver a la escuela es un poco extraño, pero no por mucho tiempo. Brienne le envió un mensaje de texto a Margaery, por lo que toda la escuela lo sabe antes de ingresar al edificio y eso ayuda. A la mayoría de las personas no les importa. Mucha gente está confundida o ligeramente escandalizada, pero no de una manera molesta. Algunas personas los miran y susurran, pero Jaime solo los mira con su sonrisa afilada y con forma de tiburón y ella siente que algunas de sus cualidades más Lannister podrían estar afectándola un poco porque está dispuesta a que no le importe si a él no lo hace.

—Creo que la mayoría de las personas tienen demasiado miedo de preocuparse —bromea Tyrion ese día cuando la encuentra en la biblioteca—. Te vieron pelear con Gregor Clegane y saben que habrías ganado si Hoat no te hubiera distraído con el dolor de mi hermano.

—Creo que muchos de nosotros ya pensábamos que estaban teniendo sexo —dice el amigo de Tyrion.

Tyrion baja la cabeza.

—Elocuente como siempre, Bronn. Gracias —dice.

—Es gracioso, sin embargo, la cosa del alma gemela —continúa Bronn, ignorándolo—. Ambos son altos, rubios y les gusta una buena pelea, claro, pero aparte de eso, ¿vamos? Él es un idiota y tú no.

—Basándome en lo que escuché cuando Jaime estaba hablando por teléfono anoche, Brienne le explica las versiones simplificadas de todas esas antiguas canciones populares y Jaime se ríe de todas las partes sucias.

Brienne frunce el ceño.

—Hablamos de algo más que eso. Le estaba ayudando con una tarea.

—Me gusta eso —dice Bronn. Él cruza sus brazos y se recuesta en su silla. Cuando Brienne lo mira con el ceño fruncido, levanta los brazos a la defensiva—. No, lo digo en serio. Esa es una buena base para una relación fuerte. Espero con ansias la boda.

—No puedo decir si está siendo sarcástico —dice Brienne.

—Nadie puede —suspira Tyrion.

* * *

Ella no es testigo de esto, pero sí oye que Margaery acorrala a Jaime en el pasillo y le recuerda que sabe todos los secretos que ha tenido y algunos de los que aún no ha descubierto. Ella lo dice con dulzura, con amabilidad y con solo la mitad de la amenaza que significaba porque se ríe alegremente en medio de decirlo y no lo insulta al sugerirle que podría usar esos secretos si él hace algo para lastimar a Brienne. Ella solo le da una mirada sabia y sonriente, y él asiente.

—Piense en ello como antes de la preparatoria —le dice a Brienne en el almuerzo de ese día—. Seguro. Hago algo horrible y Margaery arruina mi vida.

—Pareces muy alegre por eso.

—Lo estoy. Me siento insultado respecto de que ella tenga un mejor manejo de los gestos grandes que yo, pero me alegro de que esté haciendo algo bueno por ti.

Él le sonríe y ella sacude la cabeza.

—Eres patético —dice ella y no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Tan patético. —Está de acuerdo y entonces recuerda—. Oh, mierda.

—¿Qué?

—El puto collar —se queja—. Aquí estoy hablando de grandes gestos y jodidamente lo olvidé... espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo. Soy un pendejo...

—La Tregua —le recuerda Brienne y él se ríe antes de picotearla en la mejilla y luego salir corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Algunas personas se acercan a ella en el pasillo para felicitarla por conocer a su alma gemela. Hacen lo mismo con Theon, Sansa y Jaime, así que ella no se siente atacada o burlada, aunque algunas personas tienen esta mirada de incredulidad en sus ojos como si quisieran decir algo más pero no se atreven. Brienne cree que tal vez Tyrion tiene derecho a hacerlo y quizás Bronn también un poco; Jaime tiene la reputación de ser una teta y todos vieron el video de Brienne con Hoat. Está segura de que un buen número de estas personas se están riendo con sus amigos sobre lo extraño que es que Brienne «la belleza» y Jaime «jodido» Lannister sean almas gemelas, pero eso no hace que su pecho se contraiga con ansiedad al pensar en ello: sabe que ella y Jaime encajan. Sabe que ella y Jaime se harán felices el uno al otro. Jaime tiene razón: el resto de ellos no importa.

Los que son amables con ella la hacen sonreír y los que son apenas amables no le hacen sentir nada en absoluto. Ella sabe que, si alguien fuera realmente malo, podría responderles por sí misma e incluso si no pudiera, incluso si de alguna manera lograran romper la confianza de la que ahora se siente más poseída, tendría muchas personas en su esquina. Jaime, por supuesto, pero Robb estaría hombro con hombro con él, compitiendo con Jaime para tener la oportunidad de obtener el primer golpe. Y Sansa, con Theon a su lado. Jon y Sam. Margaery, Renly y Loras. Su padre, Ned y Catelyn e incluso la pequeña Arya, que podría llegar a ser más feroz que todos ellos. Brienne es amada. Lo sabe. Lo que digan algunas personas de poca importancia en su escuela secundaria se desvanecerá mucho antes de que lo haga su amor por su enorme familia extendida.

Varios días después, Cersei se acerca a ella en su casillero.

—Me han dicho que debo disculparme contigo —dice, sonando un poco como si estuviera siendo torturada—. Mi padre insiste.

—No necesito una disculpa —dice Brienne. Cersei asiente y sus ojos parpadean sobre Brienne. No es tan cruel como solía ser, pero, aun así, obviamente, le tiene ganas a Brienne de alguna manera. Brienne no está segura de que eso vaya a cambiar, pero no lo necesita.

—Trátalo mejor que yo —dice Cersei finalmente. Sus ojos se suavizan, solo un poco—. Jaime es… es sensible, aunque no le gusta que la gente lo sepa. Sé que me he aprovechado de eso y espero que no lo hagas.

—No lo haré —dice Brienne. Es una promesa. Cersei asiente, y ella y Brienne se sostienen mutuamente las miradas por un momento más. No de manera amenazante. No como una disculpa. Solo algo extraño, complicado y difícil de explicar. Es una mirada de dos mujeres que se preocupan por el mismo hombre, ambas sabiendo que nunca se van a gustar, pero que tienen esta cosa monumental en común. Entonces Cersei asiente y se mueve por el pasillo y Brienne finalmente siente que puede respirar con facilidad. Con más facilidad de lo que lo ha hecho en años, realmente.

Cersei no la molestará más.

* * *

Su primer fin de semana después del baile Brienne se para frente a su espejo, mirando la ropa muy simple que lleva puesta. Desearía ser menos práctica porque valdría la pena esforzarse, pero no puede. Ella solo va a cambiarse a su nueva armadura en la feria heroica, así que ¿por qué molestarse en vestirse ahora?

Se queja de su cabello, pero es inútil sin Sansa aquí. Desearía haber pensado en llamarla, pero entonces recuerda su tregua con Jaime y se traga su nerviosismo. Confiará en él y no dejará que sus inseguridades le hagan dudar.

Sale de su habitación y baja las escaleras, y sabe que ahora tiene que decirle a su padre. Ella lo ha estado postergando porque no sabe cómo tener este tipo de conversaciones con él. Ambos son personas muy directas y las emociones son difíciles de discutir. Selwyn siempre lo intenta. Es un padre maravilloso, pero se parece más a Ned que a Catelyn Stark y una Catelyn manejaría este tipo de cosas infinitamente mejor.

—Tengo algo que necesito decirte —dice ella, de pie en la puerta de la cocina. Selwyn, terminando su café de la mañana, levanta una ceja. Ella se sienta en la mesa frente a él y cruza las manos delante de ella, y no puede obligarse a decir las palabras. Ella abre la boca, la cierra y la abre de nuevo.

—¿Es esa tu marca del alma? —pregunta Selwyn. La boca de Brienne se cierra de nuevo y mira su collar. Lo había metido en su camisa, pero la cadena es lo suficientemente corta como para que se deslice. Es bastante pequeña, la réplica de su espada y la de Jaime. También es una verdadera cadena de oro, una empuñadura de oro real y una hoja de acero de Valyrio real además de un verdadero rubí en el centro porque Jaime no piensa en el dinero de la manera en que los estudiantes de secundaria normales lo hacen.

«Fui con Goodwin para preguntarle si conocía a alguien que pudiera hacerlo por mí», dijo cuándo se la entregó en su casillero después del almuerzo del otro día. No era el lugar más romántico para eso, pero Brienne ya se había dado cuenta de que no necesitaba las trampas cliché del romance. Mientras fuera Jaime, todo la haría sentir como si estuviera en una especie de película dramática del tipo en que una o ambas personas mueren al final porque su amor es demasiado puro y bueno para sobrevivir o cualquier estúpido mensaje que los directores piensen que es más artístico que un final feliz. «Me envió a una señora que se especializa en metalurgia y joyería, y no me creyó cuando le dije lo que quería. No pensó que pudiera pagarlo. Así que, obviamente, tuve que hacer todo lo posible para demostrárselo».

«Realmente no lo hiciste», había dicho Brienne. La espada era pequeña, pero no tanto. Debía haber costado una fortuna.

«Absolutamente lo hice», se había burlado Jaime. «Soy un Lannister, Brienne. Si mi padre no quería que gastara dinero en regalos para mi novia, no debería haberme dado una tarjeta de crédito con un límite tan irresponsable».

Se quita el collar ahora y se lo da a su padre. Selwyn tiene manos grandes, como ella, y también tiene dedos torpes como ella. Examina la espada con la luz que entra por la ventana.

—¿Cuánto te costó esto? —pregunta.

—No me costó nada —dice ella—. Eh, Jaime Lannister me la dio. ¿El que vino a la casa un par de veces?

—El chico de buen aspecto. El del fútbol —dice Selwyn.

—He estado tratando de averiguar cómo decírtelo. Él es mi alma gemela, aparentemente.

Las cejas de Selwyn se levantan un poco y mira la espada en sus manos. Se la devuelve a ella, gentilmente y pensativo.

—Robb ya lo amenazó con daños corporales si me lastimaba —continúa Brienne nerviosa—. Y Loras, ¿te acuerdas de Loras? Su hermana lo amenazó con la ruina social.

Selwyn se ríe de esa manera que ella siempre teme sea un poco demasiado fuerte.

—Me alegra saber que tengo algo de apoyo en mi esquina —dice—. No te avergonzaré delante de él, no te preocupes, pero quiero que sepas que no les daré la espalda si se trata de eso.

—Lo sé —dice Brienne.

—Tu madre era mi alma gemela, ya sabes.

—Sí. Lo sé.

—Es algo poderoso, amar a tu alma gemela y peligroso, también. Pero creo que probablemente has logrado eso.

Brienne piensa en la cadena de relaciones fallidas de su padre. Su silenciosa desesperación por encontrar algo incluso más cercano a lo que tenía con su madre. No es algo en lo que pensara mucho al crecer, pues solo le molestaba el hecho de que su padre tuviera nuevas novias que nunca parecían tener idea de cómo hablar con su torpe e incómoda hija, pero a medida que crecía, comenzó a entenderlo más y eso siempre la ha entristecido.

—Sé que lo es —dice ella.

—Y algunas personas logran estar muy felices con las personas que no son sus almas gemelas —continúa Selwyn—. Así que no quiero que nunca te sientas atrapada como si esta fuera la única opción que pudieras tener.

Ella lo sabe. El alma gemela de Catelyn Stark era el hermano mayor de Ned, Brandon, y Ned pertenecía a una mujer que conoció brevemente, años atrás. Catelyn trató de que las cosas funcionaran con Brandon, pero se negó a atarse a alguien que tenía un ojo errante y con el paso de los años, ella y Ned se eligieron el uno al otro. Piedra por piedra forjaron una familia de algo que el universo dijo que estaba mal y lo hicieron funcionar mejor que cualquier pareja que Brienne haya conocido, pues son la familia más feliz del mundo.

—Lo sé, papá —dice ella.

—Eres tan joven —agrega Selwyn—. A veces desearía que estas malditas almas se mostraran después de que te graduaras y vivieras un poco, tendría más sentido. Sin embargo, ¿eres feliz?

—Soy muy feliz —dice ella y Selwyn busca en sus ojos la verdad y la encuentra allí.

—Bien —dice. Se ríe un poco—. Realmente es un chico atractivo. Lo suficientemente educado cuando vino aquí, pero no habría imaginado que fuera tu tipo.

—No lo fue, por un tiempo —admite Brienne—. Algún día te contaré toda la historia.

—Me encantaría escucharla —dice Selwyn.

* * *

Jaime aparece en su Audi para recogerla antes de lo que debía. Trae un té helado para ella y un café helado para él, revelando con rebosante y jovial alegría que su yeso finalmente se ha ido y que está orgulloso de su muñeca y su mano de aspecto pálido y ligeramente arrugado.

Selwyn se comporta como prometió que lo haría y no amenaza ni advierte a Jaime. Solo mira con interés la mano y la muñeca.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta.

—Me rompí la muñeca. Tengo fotos, si quiere verlas. El hueso sobresalía. Tenía que someterme a una cirugía.

—¿Fútbol? —pregunta Selwyn. Jaime se vuelve hacia Brienne, pareciendo ofendido.

—¿No le contaste algo a tu padre? —pregunta.

—Vamos a llegar tarde para encontrarnos con Margaery, Renly y Loras —dice Brienne rápidamente.

—Me dolió ayudar a su hija, pero lo haría de nuevo —dice Jaime, muy serio y mira a Selwyn a los ojos mientras lo dice. Selwyn solo sonríe y extiende su mano para estrecharla.

* * *

Pasan los meses y todo va bien.

Brienne nunca ha sido tan feliz.

* * *

—Los voy a matar —dice Robb mientras se dirigen al banco al final de la mitad. Se quita los rizos de sudor de su cara. El cuerno de aire sigue disparando sonido desde las gradas. Brienne suspira.

—Y esto es solo la liga de verano —señala Jon mientras corre—. Imagina lo molestos que van a ser durante el otoño.

Theon, quien acaba de anotar, se acerca a Brienne y le tira un brazo sobre los hombros, mirando con cariño las gradas donde Jaime y Sansa se sientan juntos, riéndose de sus propias tonterías. Ambos llevan la camiseta extra de sus respectivos compañeros. Brienne desea poder fruncir el ceño amenazadoramente, pero no puede dejar de sonreír cada vez que lo ve usándola.

—No más goles, Tarth —dice Theon—. Mis oídos no pueden soportarlo.

—Le has hecho tanto daño —argumenta Brienne.

—Sí, ambos están muy obviamente disgustados y molestos con sus estúpidas almas gemelas —se queja Robb—. Vamos a seguir con esto.

—Deberías ver lo molesto que es en la feria heroica —dice Brienne—. Compra pañuelos con monogramas para tirarme desde las gradas cuando peleo.

—Desearía que todavía fuera un idiota monumental para que pudiera estar justificado golpearlo —dice Robb. Hace una pausa en la que deja que su molestia crezca antes de explotar—. Nunca me importó una mierda el rollo de las almas gemelas. Estaba contento de al menos estar perpetuamente solo con ustedes dos, idiotas, y Sansa, y ahora los tres están...

Él continúa hablando, pero Brienne no escucha nada de eso. Detrás de él, ella observa a la chica delgada y morena que se sienta en el banco del equipo contrario. Tiene un botiquín de primeros auxilios colgado sobre su hombro. Lleva pantalones cortos e incluso desde aquí Brienne puede ver el símbolo circular en su muslo bronceado. Los dos lobos entretejidos.

—Entonces, déjame aclarar esto —lo interrumpe—. A ti no te importa nada eso de las almas gemelas.

—¡Nada! —Robb está de acuerdo.

—No das una sola mierda por nada de eso. Todos los símbolos a juego, el amor de tu vida.

—En absoluto —dice Robb.

—Entonces, si te dijera que tu extremadamente hermosa alma gemela está sentada justo detrás de ti, ahora mismo, ni siquiera te darías la vuelta.

Theon mira más allá de Robb, su expresión se ilumina con una risa inmediata. Robb levanta la barbilla con tanta dignidad como puede reunir.

—No, no lo haría —dice—. Porque sé que lo estás inventando y yo... —Pero él se da la vuelta de todos modos y luego da un jadeo casi infantil, agudo e incrédulo. Se tropieza con sus pies.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Brienne—. ¿Que estas esperando?

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —susurra Robb—. Dioses, ella es bonita.

—¿Fue fácil? —pregunta Theon—. Tuve que ser golpeado casi hasta la muerte antes de llegar a Sansa.

—No tenías que hacerlo. Tu elegiste mantenerlo en secreto a Sansa hasta entonces —señala Brienne.

—Bueno, está bien, pero todavía estuve a punto de morir.

—Y yo, por mi parte, no te habría echado de menos —dice Robb—. Ella se ve concentrada. Creo que está aquí en caso de que alguien salga herido. ¿Le están pagando? ¿Está trabajando? ¿Qué pasa si ella está molesta porque incluso estoy hablándole y todo esto se estrella y se quema antes de que comience?

—¿Por qué lo haría? Eres ardiente —dice Theon. Brienne resopla.

—Ustedes dos son insoportables —susurra Robb, pero finalmente toma el impulso para ir y hablar con ella.

Brienne levanta la vista hacia las gradas y ve a Jaime mirándola con curiosidad, tratando de averiguar qué está pasando. Brienne solo pone los ojos en blanco y él le sonríe. Él se da una palmadita en el hombro, justo donde ella sabe que está la espada y ella le devuelve el gesto. ¿Alguna vez dejará de sentirse extraño y maravilloso de que su alma gemela sea exactamente la persona que ella quería? Espera que no sea así. Le gusta este sentimiento, esta pequeña sorpresa cada vez que lo mira.

Ha sabido desde que tenía ocho años que alguien la amaría algún día. A Brienne torpe, pesada, demasiado alta, con su cabello color pajizo, sus labios demasiado grandes y sus dientes prominentes. Ella sabía que alguien la amaría a pesar de todo. Y ahora alguien lo hace y es el sentimiento más grande del mundo.

—Está totalmente estrellado y ardiendo —dice Theon. Brienne quita los ojos de Jaime y ve a Robb sonrojarse mientras su alma gemela lo mira de arriba abajo, aparentemente sin impresionarse.

—No estoy preocupada —responde Brienne—. Él puede con esto.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Bueno aquí estamos! El epílogo prometido. Originalmente, solo iba a ser una escena rápida (la escena del fútbol al final, en realidad), pero también agregué un montón de reacciones a su relación porque pensé que sería divertido de escribir y, con suerte, divertido de leer.

He tenido un tiempo maravilloso al escribir esta historia y estoy muy agradecida por todos sus comentarios y reacciones reflexivos. ¡Espero que disfrutaran esta entrada final!

No digo su nombre, porque se acaban de conocer, pero, aunque mi historia sigue principalmente el canon del libro, el alma gemela de Robb es, sin duda, Talisa Maegyr. Mi culo alegremente bisexual ama a Oona Chaplin demasiado como para no incluirla.

Alguien se preguntó en un comentario si la marca de alma de Cersei coincidiría con la de Robb y me convertí en el gif de Antonio Banderas que se aleja de la computadora con una sonrisa en su rostro porque eso me sacudió hasta el núcleo. Ojalá lo hubiera pensado.

**N/T**: Solo diré una cosa: amo la madurez de Arya con respecto al asunto de las almas gemelas. Bueno y también que esta historia haya tenido un final feliz.

Tengo que agradecer infinitamente el apoyo que le brindaron. Hasta el momento no llegó a demasiadas personas que es lo que hubiera querido principalmente por la autora, porque lo merece y porque pienso que su trabajo estuvo grandioso (por eso le pedí que me dejara traducirlo), pero tengo la esperanza de que pueda trascender aún más ahora que está terminada.

Agradezco a mi hermosa Sophie por el entusiasmo que le puso a cada uno de los capítulos y porque con ella pude fangirlear lo que con nadie sobre este ship. Que sepan que ella es una de las razones por las que decidí traducirla en primer lugar y por la cual continuaré con la otra historia que está genialosa también.

No olviden dejar sus apreciaciones.

Hasta la próxima.

Gizz/Lyra.


End file.
